Lieutenants Meet Ninja
by alchemists19
Summary: Nemu Kurotsuchi and Isane Kotetsu are sent on a mission to a new world discovered by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Soon they loose their way home and are stuck, but help arrives in the form of Naruto Uzamaki. How will Naruto affect these two. Will love bloom
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose high above the Soul Society. Everyone was going about their daily business. The shinigami watched over this spiritual world protecting them from within the seireitai. They were broken up into thirteen guard squads that made up the shinigami forces. It had been a year since Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Sosuke Azien in battle and lost his shinigami powers. Everyone was grateful for his help with that incident but life had returned to normal.

One person was walking silently toward the barrack of squad 12. She wore a short form fitting kimono, with a white nagajugan underneath. Wrapped around her waist was a white obi, fastened with a red cord. She had piercing green eyes and silk-like black hair that was tied in a braid. This was Nemu Kurotsuchi, lieutenant of squad 12. She was on her way to see her father/creator Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of Squad 12. He had sent a hell butterfly to her, ordering her to come to the lab as soon as possible. She walked at a quick pace, hoping to get there soon, to avoid her father's anger. As she walked she didn't notice someone turn the corner until she ran into them. Both fell hard to the ground and Nemu was the first to look up. She looked and saw that it was the lieutenant of squad 4, Isane Kotetsu. Isane was a tall woman with gray eyes, silver hair, and two small braids on her right side. She wore the standard shinigami uniform and was slowly getting up off the floor.

"I'm sorry Nemu," Isane said and helped the other girl up. "Captain Unohana needs me as quickly as possible, and I wasn't watching where I was going."

Nemu looked at Isane and nodded. "I understand, I too am in a hurry to see my captain."

Isane nodded and went on her way. "I'll see you later," she called and disappeared around a corner. Nemu watched this and sighed, again heading toward her barracks and an angry Captain.

-SB-

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been three years since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and the village was thriving. They had defeated Madara Uchiha and his armies, restoring peace to the land, but it was not a lasting peace. Soon all the villages were once again at fighting each other. This was the current dilemma of the Godaime Hokage, Tsuande Senju, was facing. She looked at the stack of paperwork before her and cried inwardly.

"Why do I have to do this?" she thought to herself as she continued to work. To her, every time she seemed to finish one stack, another one would suddenly appear to take its place. She was going insane. She missed her carefree life of gambling and drinking but alas, she had a job to do. Yet this didn't stop her from sneaking a quick glance at her secret stash of Sake in one of her desk draws. She looked around, quickly making sure the cost was clear, opened the cabinet, and pulled out a bottle. She smiled to herself as she poured herself a glass. Suddenly a large orange and yellow blur came through the window causing Tsunade to spill her Sake.

"MY SAKE!" she cried, as she looked down at the spilt drink. She looked up at the person who had burst through her window. Standing in front of her was a tall man, about 6'2, with long spiky blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt, with a Jonin vest over it. He had black pants with orange strips down the sides. His coat had orange flames at the bottom and the kanji for fox on the back. He had dark blue eyes with three whiskers like marks on his cheeks making him look feral. This was Naruto Uzamaki, the hero of the War, and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Hi Baa-chan," he said cheerfully.

Tsunade looked at her "son" with a sigh. She got up and punched him across the room. "What have I have told you about that?" she yelled at him. "I said call me kaa-san."

"Sorry Kaa-san," he said, as he limped over to her. "I just couldn't resist."

"Sure you couldn't" she chided him, and gave him a motherly smile. "So what brings you here today?"

Naruto gave her a big smile and said, "I was bored and was wondering if you had any missions I could do?"

Tsunade knew there was something up. Naruto was asking to do work. Mostly he would try to worm his way out of D or C rank missions which was all she had. "You want to do a mission? Does it matter what rank?" she asked, hoping to get more information out of him.

"Not really," he said with a smile.

"What happened?" she asked him bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" he said, trying to get her off the subject.

"You never want to do low ranking missions," she said making him mentally slap himself. "So, you are either really bored, or you did something you want to get away from, and I have to a feeling it's the second one."

Naruto looked at his adopted mother and sighed. "Can't get anything passed you, can I," he said with a sigh.

"Pretty much," she said with a smile. "So, spill."

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Well I kind of ruined Sasuke and Sakura's date, while I was training, by accidently destroying the restaurant they were in."

"That's why you're trying to get a mission," she said, thinking he was just being paranoid.

"This is Sakura we're talking about," Naruto said, starting to get scared. "She has been waiting to go on a date with Sasuke for years, and I ruined it."

Tsunade got the picture and knew he was as good as dead. She gave him a smile and started to look at the mission scrolls. "Let's see what we can find."

-SB-

Nemu stepped into the lab, stood by the monitors, and watched as her father worked around a new machine he had made.

He turned and saw her standing there. "There you are, you stupid girl." He walked over to her and slapped her across the face. "You are supposed to be here as soon as I call you. Is that clear?"

"Yes father," she said looking at the ground. She hated when she made him mad. It seemed like everything she did was not good enough.

Mayuri looked at his daughter. "Let's get on with it," leading her toward the machine he was operating earlier. Nemu followed and wondered what he was going to show her. As they reached the machine, she noticed that it was large with many tubes coming from it. It had a large screen that showed a forest.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked at the machine

"This, my failed experiment, is a window into a world that we have never seen," he explained with pride.

"You mean there is a world we don't know about?" she said with shock. It been said that there were only the three worlds, and now with this discovery, it shattered that notion completely.

Mayuri looked at Nemu's shocked face and smiled. "Yes, with this we can view this other world and see what has been going on. Just think of the test subjects, and other things we can learn from that world."

Nemu just nodded and watched her father rant about this discovery. She wondered if this world had people on it, or was it inhabited by something that was a threat to the soul society.

"Have you reported this to the head captain?" she asked quietly.

"Why would I report this to that buffoon?" Mayuri stated obviously.

Nemu thought for a moment before answering. "He could authorize an expedition to that world," she suggested.

Mayuri looked at her and slapped her across the face. "Why didn't you mention this earlier, you stupid girl."

"I'm sorry," she said focusing on the ground once again.

"Don't dwell on it you idiot," he said. "Go send the message so I can get my work done."

"Yes father," she said and headed out the room.

-Later in captain meeting-

"So, I feel it would be very informative if we sent a team to this world and see what they have to offer us," Mayuri stated to the other captains, hoping they would approve of the plan.

"So, you're telling us, there is another world we have no knowledge of and you want to go and explore it? "said Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten.

"Exactly," Mayuri stated.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hitsugaya said angerly. "We are still recovering from the war and you want us to waste precious manpower to visit a world that might be hostile to us."

"But wouldn't it be a good idea for us to learn about this world, so we can be prepared if they ever attack?" said Retsu Unohana, Captain of squad four. "It is always best to know your enemy."

Soon a huge argument broke out between the captains. Some wanted to explore this new place while others wanted to leave it alone. Head Captain Yamamoto looked at the bickering captains and slammed his cane down, causing everyone to go silent.

"Enough of this foolishness," he stated. "I have to agree with Captain Kurotsuchi. I think it would be in the best interest of the soul society to learn of this new place, and to see if hollow are there as well."

Mayuri smiled and was about to speak, when he was cut off by the head captain. "But, we will be sending only a pair, so as not to waste any forces. They must be, at least, lieutenants."

"I will send Nemu," Mayuri stated as if it was the easiest answer. "She knows what information to gather, and she can get it quickly."

Many of the other captains were nervous about sending their lieutenants to this new world. Mayuri knew, if no one stepped up, they would go.

"I will send Isane," Captain Unohana said finally, much to the surprise of the other captains.

"Retsu, are you sure that is wise?" asked Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13.

"Yes, it is best to have a healer in the group, in case things turn hostile," Unohana stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, it is settled then," Captain Yamamoto said. "Lieutenants, Isane Kotetsu and Nemu Kurotsuchi, will travel to this new world and gather Intel on its inhabitants and hollow activity. Dismissed!"

-SB-

Naruto looked at the mission scroll and sighed. It was a simple bandit raid mission. He was to head to a town on the edge of the land of fire, near the border of the land of winds. They were having trouble with a large group of bandits stealing their food and taking their women as slaves. Naruto knew it was just a C-rank. He wished she had at least a B-ranked mission, but then again, beggars can't be choosers.

As he approached the village, he heard someone scream. He picked up the pace and raced toward the village. As it came into view, he saw the bandits, raiding. He quickly pulled out a three-pronged kunai and threw it into the middle of the village. As soon as the Kunai landed, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

A bandit was having the time of his life. They were raiding the village again and he was about to get the one girl he had had his eye on since they had first arrived. As he was about to have his fun, he watched as a strange looking kunai fell out of the sky and hit the ground. He stared at it for a moment, when suddenly a yellow flash appeared. He suddently felt a blade of cold steel go into his body. The young girl looked up and saw a tall man with long spike blonde hair standing over her. He put his fingers to his mouth telling her to stay quiet and the pointed toward one of the houses where she could hide. She smiled and nodded, quickly running to the house. Naruto watched and made sure she was at the house before disappearing in a yellow flash. Soon, the cries of dying bandits filled the air as Naruto hunted them down, slaying them mercilessly. Soon only one bandit remained. He looked all around for the attacker but saw nothing.

"Show yourself," he shouted, his legs trembling.

He soon heard a laugh filled the air. "I am everywhere," the voice said causing the bandit to shake with fear.

"I….I'm not scared of you," he stammered, only to hear the laugh again.

"You will be." It said as he felt a blade against his neck. "So, now, what you can tell me about the other bandits?" Naruto asked.

-SB-

Nemu and Isane stood next to each other with their things packed. They were nervously waiting on Mayuri to open a portal to this new world. They wondered what was on the other side and what type of people or things lived there.

"So, Nemu, are you ready for this?" Isane asked with a nervous smile.

"I am," she said flatly, not wanting to look weak in front of her father. "I will explore as ordered."

"Yeah," Isane said and turned to watch Mayuri work.

Mayuri was standing in front of the viewing machine before turning toward the two girls. "We are almost ready," he stated handing them two modified lieutenants' badges. "These will be your homing signals in case something goes wrong. Just put some reiestu into them and we will hone in on your positions." Both girls nodded and he continued. "You need to first find a settlement and observe the people. Next, find out if they have any type of powers at all, and lastly, see if there is any hollow activity there."

"Yes Captain," they said in unison and Mayuri smiled.

"Now, let's get this show on the road," he stated, pressing a button that started the machine. Soon, a loud sound filled the room. A Senkimon, with black and white doors, opened up for them. "I wish you good researching," he said, as he watched the girls enter the door.

The trip through the senkimon was different, to say the least. Once they stepped through, they found themselves surrounded by trees. Nemu looked around and saw the sun bearing down on them. Isane looked and saw, running around, many animals that she recognized.

"Let's get moving," Nemu commanded, leading the way. Isane followed and soon they found a road.

"Well, this is convenient," Isane muttered. Nemu nodded in agreement.

"This makes things easier," she said to Isane, as they headed down the road. Soon a town came into view and they observed many humans walking around. They then noticed that many of the people were looking at them as well.

"Is it just me, or do they see us?" Isane said to her companion.

"It seems that way," Nemu replied. "But, let's test that theory."

They walked toward one of the street venders and waited to see if the vendor responded.

"He looked at them with a smile. "What can I get you this fine day, ladies," he greeted.

"You can see us?" Nemu asked. The vendor looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Of course, who won't notice two pretty lasses," he said with a confused look on his face. He quickly grabbed Isane's hand and pulled her toward the stall. "Let me show my fine items."

Isane looked at Nemu and whispered in horror. "He can touch me."

Nemu nodded slowly and turned toward the vendor. "I'm sorry, but we have to go," she said, pulling Isane away. As they walked, they noticed that they literally bumped into everyone they passed.

"What's going on," Isane whispered, as they walked out of town.

Nemu thought for a moment before deciding. "It appears that we are just like the living in this world."

"So it seems," Isane said with a look of surprise on her face.

Nemu noted this phenomenon in her notebook.

"So, what do we do?" Isane asked.

"We just have to adjust our way of doing things," Nemu said, standing up.

"How do we do that?" Isane said with confusion.

"We act like everyone else," Nemu stated matter-of-factly and walked down the road. Isane nodded as they continued on their way. As night set, in they made camp in a clearing in the forest. As they prepared for the night, they noticed it was quiet, too quiet.

"This is creepy," Isane said looking around the forest.

Nemu looked around and agreed. "Yes it is," she said. "Maybe it's because there is a lot of hollow activity at night."

"I don't think so," Isane replied. "I don't feel any hollows near at all."

"We will have to verify this," Nemu decided, getting up. "I shall scout around and see what I can find."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Isane stated, feeling a presence around her.

"It's fine, I won't be gone long," Nemu assured her, and disappeared into the trees.

As Nemu walked, she tried to feel any hollow reiestu, but couldn't. She _did_ feel a weird sort of energy but she couldn't fully comprehend it. She stopped and extended her senses only to be grabbed from behind and quickly knocked out.

Isane noticed that Nemu's spiritual pressure had suddenly dipped. She quickly stood up, pulled out her zanpakuto and waited, her senses heightened. As she listened she felt a tremor from underneath. She tried to get away, only to have a pair of hands grab her and pull her under.

-SB-

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, heading toward the bandits' camp. The bandit he had captured and silenced, told him that a group of missing-nin from Kumo led the group. They were C-ranked missing nin. Naruto sighed. He was hoping for a least someone who would give him a decent fight. As he spotted the camp he formed a cross shaped hand seal and said, "**Kage Bushin no justu." **Soon five clones stood next to him. He ordered them to scout the perimeter and find out if they had any prisoners. He soon received the clones' memories and knew that they had a cage of women near the west side of camp. He also learned that the missing-nin had brought in two more. They were taken to a tent in the middle of camp. He knew he had to save them before anything bad happened.

"Let's do this," he said and faded into the night.

-SB-

Isane started to awaken and felt a cold draft against her skin. As she opened her eyes she noticed that she was almost naked. She had been stripped to her underwear and found herself tied to a pole. Next to her was Nemu in her black panties and bra. She looked around and saw that their things were in a pile in the corner. The flap of their shelter suddenly opened to reveal two men with strange symbols on their foreheads. To her it looked like a pair of clouds but there was a line through them.

"Looks like one is awake," Said a short, green-haired man of average height.

"Who are you?" Isane said as she struggled against her bonds.

"I am your new master," the shorter man said with a smile. "Now, be a good girl and it won't hurt much."

Isane tried to undo her bonds but they were too tight. "I am going to die here," she thought.

Suddenly the sound of people dying filled the air. A bandit ran in and shouted, "We're under attack!" only to dash outside again.

The two men looked at each other and the taller one said, "Go check it out." His partner nodded and left to obey his orders.

The other one looked at Isane and said, "Where were we?"walking closer to her.

-SB-

Naruto was taking out the bandits as quickly as possible. He had created over fifty clones and had them attack the camp all at once. He assigned a group of clones to free the girls from the cages and lead them to safety. As he fought, he felt the memories of one of his clones enter his mind. One of the missing-nin was out and ready to fight. Naruto headed toward the middle of the camp and landed in front of the man.

"So, you're the one who attacking out camp," the nin said with anger.

"Yep, that me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll just kill you and go back to having my fun," the nin said and went through a few handsigns, "**Doton: Mud Dragon Justu.**" A large dragon came from the ground and headed toward Naruto. Naruto dodged to the side and went through his own set of hand signs, "**Fuuton: Air Bullets**." He sent five large balls of compressed air at his target. The missing-nin eyes widened and he flashed a set of hand signs, **Doton:Earth wall. **A wall of earth came up from the group and blocked the wind. Naruto ran toward him and climbed up the wall. He jumped off the top, a ball of blue energy forming in his hand, **Resengan**. Naruto thrust his hand forward and caught his target in the head. As Naruto landed, nothing was left of the missing-nin.

"One down and one to go," Naruto said and headed toward the tent where the two girls were being held.

-SB-

Isane watched in fear as the man came toward her. She tried to get away but she was trapped. As he was about to grab her, a blade suddenly burst through his heart. Isane watched in horror as the man dropped to the ground, dead. She turned to discover the identity of her victor. Standing in front of her was a tall man with long blonde hair. He was wearing a headband like the others, but it was decorated with a different symbol.

"Are you ok," he asked, reached for her hand. Isane, unsure of his intentions, tried to move away. He noticed this and stopped. "I am not going to hurt you," he said, holding his hands up Isane looked at him and slowly nodded, he came toward her and untied her bonds. As her arms fell from the pole she pulled them close to her body. She was so scared, if he hadn't come, that man would have had his way with her. She shivered and started to cry, only to find something wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up and saw that the man had taken off his jacket and put it around her. He left her, went over to Nemu, and untied her. Since she was still unconscious, he held her gently in his arms. Isane slowly stood up and walked toward him.

"Thank you," she said as he slowly set down Nemu.

"It's not a problem," he said with a smile. "Just doing my job."

"Let's get out of here," he said scooping up Nemu in his arms and heading out of the tent. Isane nodded and started to follow, only to return to grab their zanpakuto. She didn't notice that she had left the modified badges in the tent.

-SB-

Nemu slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed that she was in a bed and that she was not fully clothed. She sat up, held the blanket to her, and looked around to see where she was. The door opened. She tensed, only to see Isane walk in, a bowl of food in hand. She was wearing a black t-shirt, that seemed to hug her form, with a pair of white Capri pants.

"Oh good, you're awake" she said with a smile.

"Where are we?" Nemu asked, looking around the room.

"We are currently in an inn," Isane said, as she set down the bowl of food on a night stand. "We were attacked two nights ago, and you've been out cold."

"Then, how are we here?" Nemu asked, afraid of the answer.

"I will be the one to answer that," said a voice by the door. Nemu turned to see a blonde haired man standing by the door. "Naruto Uzamaki, at your service."

"What happened?" Nemu asked. Isane proceeded to explain what had happened. Nemu listened and became extremely grateful for what Naruto had done for them. She turned to Isane and questioned, "Where are our things?"

"I was only able to grab our zanpakuto," Isane admitted. "I couldn't get the badges.  
>Nemu looked, with shock, at Isane. They were stuck. Without those badges, they couldn't get home. Naruto noticed this and saw that they were in trouble.<p>

"Hey, it's ok. You guys can come with me to Konoha," he said with a smile.

"Konoha?" Nemu said with a questioning look.

"Yeah it's my home," he said. "I think we can help you try to get home."

Nemu knew that they weren't going to be able to get home by themselves.

"Fine, ok," Nemu said.

"Great," Naruto said with a smile. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. If you need me I'll be in the next room."

"Do you think we can trust him," Nemu said, looking at her partner.

Isane looked at Nemu and nodded. "He saved us when he could have had our way with us, but he didn't. So I think we should trust him."

"Fine, we will trust him for now," Nemu said, and proceeded to eat the food on the table. "Also, can you help me find some clothes.

-SB-

Naruto, Nemu, and Isane walked up the road and soon, came upon the large gates of Konoha. Nemu and Isane looked at the gates in awe. They had never seen anything like it. As they approached the gates, they noticed that many people were staring at them.

"Why are they staring?" Nemu whispered to Isane. Isane just shrugged.

They then stopped at the front gate and saw the two gate guards coming toward them. "Welcome to Konoha," said one of the gate guards, to the group. He then noticed that Naruto was one of the trio. "Hey, Naruto, how you been?"

"Hey, Izumo," Naruto said with a smile. "I"ve been good, just got done with a mission."

"Nice," Izumo replied with a smile, and looked at Nemu and Isane. "And, who are these two lovely ladies?"

Isane blushed and Nemu looked at Izumo with confusion. Naruto smiled and began the introductions. "This is Nemu and Isane. I helped them out while on my mission. I am taking them to see the Tsunade Kaa-san to see if we can help them get home."

"That's our Naruto," said Izumo, patting him on the back. He pulled out a clipboard and had them write down their names. After everything was said and done Izumo smiled. "Enjoy your stay in Konoha."

Naruto waved bye to Izumo, and began to walk again with the girls following close behind. Isane looked around the village in awe. It was huge. She looked up and saw five faces coming out of the side of the cliff.

"I wonder who they are?" she thought to herself as they walked.

Nemu watched as people with the same headband as Naruto ran around the village. It seemed that everyone who wore it was part of some group, and this group seemed to be fairly large. She also saw many of them who would wave or stop to say hi to Naruto, meaning he was respected. Soon a large tower came into sight causing Nemu's curiosity to peak.

"Lets go see kaa-san," Naruto said and lead them up to the top of the tower. As they approached a large set of doors, a girl with short black hair, wearing a black-blue kimono, looked up to see them walking toward her.

She jumped up and ran over to Naruto giving him a bear hug. "I missed you," she said with a smile

"Me too, Shizune onee-chan," Naruto agreed. "But, I've only been gone a week."

"That's true, but it's still too quiet without you here," she said with a laugh.

Naruto just laughed and gave her a big smile. Shizune then noticed Isane and Nemu standing behind him. "Naruto, Who are the two women behind you?"

"This is Nemu and Isane," Naruto said, introducing the pair. "I helped them on my misson and I brought them to talk to kaa-san to see if we can help them get home."

"That is so you, Naruto," Shizune said knowingly. "Be nice, she's having a bad day."

"Got it," he said and headed toward the doors. He opened the door and shouted, "HI KAA-SAN!"

Tsunade jumped out of her chair and looked at her son. "NARUTO!" she said and punched him across the room. Isane and Nemu watched in bewilderment as Naruto flew through a wall and landed on the ground hard. "Don't startle me like that!"

Naruto slowly got up and walked over. "Sorry kaa-san," he said with a smile.

Tsunade smiled and then noticed the girls. "Naruto, why are there two girls with you," she questioned, staring at her son. "If you got them pregnant, you're responsible for your actions."

Isane blushed and Nemu stared at Tsunade as if she was crazy. "No! That is not what's going on," she reassured Tsunade. "Naruto offered to bring us here and see if you could help us get home."

"Oh, he did,"Tsunade muttered, shaking her head. She turned to Naruto. "So, how did you meet them?"

Naruto proceed to give his mission report while Tsunade listened intently. She looked at her son and said, "We can see what we can do, but in the meantime, they are your responsibility while they are in the village. Is that understood?"

"Yes Kaa-san," he said with a smile.

"That's a good boy," she beamed, and looked at Nemu and Isane. "Welcome to Konoha. I am Tsunade Senju, Godiame Hokage."

"I am Isane Kotetsu," Isane said, with a small bow

"Nemu Kurotsuchi," Nemu said, mirroring her friend.

"It is nice to meet you," Tsunade replied. "So where are you two from?"

Isane started to get nervous wondering what they were going to tell her but Nemu stepped up with their answer. "We come from across the sea. We are here to see what your culture is like and how we can find ways to help each other."

Tsunade eyes narrowed. She felt something was off with their story but knew she could prove anything. In addition, it seemed that they were completely honest about wanting to learn about them. She decided to have Naruto with them at all time, also to have a few Anbu follow them as well. She smiled and said, "Welcome to Konohagakure."

"Thank you for having us," Isane said greatfully.

Tsunade's tone turned serious. "While you are in our village, you are to stay with Naruto at all time, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am, " They replied in unison.

Tsunade looked to Naruto. "Take care of them."

"Yes ma'am," he repeated, with a smile as they headed out of her office.

"I have a feeling life is going to get a lot more interesting," she said to herself, reaching for a bottle of Sake.

-SB-

Mayuri stood by his machine and waited for Nemu to check in. They were supposed to check in after the first day to report their progress, but it had been more than three days. At first, he chalked it up to Nemu being her usually stupid self, but he knew she wouldn't be _this_ late.

"Activate their homing becons," he ordered one of the researchers. After a few minutes, one of the researchers waved to Mayuri.

"Sir, we can't find their signals," he regretfully responded.

"What do you mean, 'we can't find their signals' " Mayuri shouted. A quick scan of the screen stated that their signals were not found.

"This can't be good." Mayuri thought intently.

End

** That is the first chapter of my new story. (Thank Jessica, my editor) this idea had been bugging me a lot lately and I had to get it out of my head. The pairing I hope is obvious. As you know I love doing unusual pairing. It will be NAruto/Nemu/Isane and either another bleach girl or naruto. I will take suggestion but they cant be regular used pairings. Anyway tell me what you think and I really would love to see what you think of this new idea.**

**Also to clearify Naruto treat Tsunade like a Mom, Soul reapers are treats as living in Naruto world, and Ninja can learn Kidos and shinigami can learn Justu.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE!**


	2. First day in Konoha

Captain Mayuri stood in front of the other captains and explained what had happened to Nemu and Isane. He was trying to play it off as an equipment malfunction but it seemed some weren't buying the excuse.

"Stop trying to play it off as it is nothing," Captain Hitsugaya shouted. "We lost two lieutenants and you're stating it a simple equipment malfunction."

"That it what I am saying." Mayuri stated as he looked at the small captain. "It is nothing to worry about, and anyway if Nemu is lost I can always make another."

"What did you just say about your lieutenant," Captain Byakuya Kuchiki said with a hint of anger in his voice, "Disgraceful."

"I rather see it as upgrading to a better model," Mayuri stated. Byakua looked at him in anger and took a step forward only to be stopped by one of the other captains.

"Enough of this," Head Captain Yamamoto said, "We will wait a few more days before sending someone to see what had happened to Lieutenant Kotetsu and Kurotsuchi. Dismissed."

-SB-

Naruto lead Nemu and Isane through the streets of Konoha on their way to his place.

"I glad you guys are staying with me," Naruto said with a large smile, "It would have been hard to find a hotel room with the Chunin Exams coming up."

"Chunin Exams?" Nemu said with a confused look on her face.

Naruto hit himself in the forehead, "I so stupid," he muttered making Isane giggle, "Sorry I forgot you're not from around here. I explain once we get to my place." Nemu nodded and they continued on their way. As they walked Nemu noticed a girl with short pink hair storming over towards them.

"NARUTO!" She shouted and grabbed him by his collar and proceed to shake him violently, "You ruined my date with Sasuke, do you know how long I been waiting for that. DO YOU."

Nemu watched in fascination as the pink haired girl proceed to beat their caretaker to a bloody pulp. She stood over him panting as he lay on the ground moaning in pain. "That will teach you not to train near us." She said

"Umm excuse me," Isane said getting the pink haired girls attention, "I can understand you wanting to get back at him for ruining something very important but we need him alive if you please."

'Oh I am sorry," The girl said, "My name is Sakura Haruno, Jonin of Konoha."

"I am Isane Kotetsu," Isane replied, "We are new to the village and Naruto was put in charge of our safe keeping."

"You getting protected by him," Sakura said with a little surprise in her voice. "If Naruto is protecting them, they must be important people." She thought to herself.

"Yes we are," Nemu said

Sakura smiled and said, "You're in good hands. He is an idiot at times and kinda dense but you never find a better guy around."

"That great thing to know," Isane said knowing they were in good hands. Naruto smiled at this and slowly got up off the ground. All his bruise and cuts had healed and he was ready to go.

"Thanks Sakura, I didn't know you care." Naruto said with a smile only to have Sakura punch him across the street.

"Baka." Sakura said and walked away.

Naruto sat up and sighed rubbing his head trying to alleviate the pain, "I really need to stop pissing her off."

Isane ran over to Naruto and leaned down to make sure he was alright. "Was it wise to get her angry?" Nemu said as he stood up after Isane looked him over.

"No matter what I do I will always manage to piss her off," Naruto said with sigh.

"Well that is unfortunate." Nemu said.

"Its fine," Naruto replied as he stood up. "I bet your hungry let's get you some food."

-SB-

Mayuri stood in front of the viewing screen scanning for Nemu and Isane. No matter what he tried, he could not pinpoint where they were. He tired setting it to find high spiritual pressure but the machine detected thousands of large spiritual pressure. He watched in amazement, the people of this world had a lot of power. He was about to do some more research on this when Head Captain Yamamoto walked in.

"Have you had any progress on finding the lieutenants?" He asked

"I have not," Mayuri stated, "But I have found out something very interesting."

"And what is that pray tell," Yamamoto said.

"These world seems to have a lot of powerful people in it," Mayuri said, "When I tried to search for the lieutenants spiritual pressure I found thousand maybe millions of very high spiritual pressure there. With that many powerful spirit it is impossible to get a lock on them."

"This is very troubling," Yamamoto said. "I want you to continue to monitor this world and also keep up the search for the lieutenants."

"Yes Head Captain." Mayuri said and went straight back to work.

-SB-

Naruto had lead Nemu and Isane to a large house with two stories, he opened the door and said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

"You live here?" Isane asked in awe. She had seen house like this before but she never expected for Naruto to live in one.

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Where did you think I lived?"

Isane turn red in embarrassment, "I guess I never thought about it."

"Its fine," He said as he walked through the hall towards the living room. Nemu looked around and saw that the house was well furnished and most of the walls were filled with pictures. She looked at some of them and saw one with a small Naruto standing with a very old man, wearing a strange hat. As she continued to look at the pictures, she noticed that they were most of Naruto and other people, but none with him and his parents. She finally found one with a man looking like a Naruto and a very beautiful woman with red hair rubbing her belly.

"That must be his parent," Nemu thought as she looked at the picture. Isane watched Nemu and sat down on the couch. His home was very inviting, it seem like a great place to raise a family. As they looked around the house, Naruto was in the kitchen making dinner. He had created three clones to help so he could get done quickly. He was making smoke salmon with rice and steam vegetables. To him it was nice to have people over. Most of his friends were busy with their duties or their love lives. Hinata had gotten together with Kiba after Naruto told her that he didn't like her the way she like him. She was sad but soon found the happiness she deserved in Kiba's arms. Sasuke had told Sakura he loved her after Naruto had brought him back. After that, Naruto had just stopped caring if he would find love. To him it was his fate to be alone for the rest of his life.

As he cooked and thought about that, he quickly cheered himself up, "Can't dwell on it now." He said and continued to cook.

-SB-

It was an hour later when the food was ready and the table was set. Naruto made sure everything was ready before entering the living room. As he entered, he noticed Nemu standing by his bookshelf with a book on beginning Chakra control in her hand, while Isane was sleeping on the couch. Naruto smiled at this and walked towards Nemu. Nemu didn't notice him come towards her, she was too absorbed in the book she was reading. It was telling her that the people in this world use a power called Chakra, which was the combination of the physical and spiritual engeries in their bodies. She was about to learn how to access this energy when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and fell to the floor waiting for Mayuri to yell at her for not paying attention, but it ever came. She then remembered where she was and saw Naruto standing over her.

"Sorry for startling you." He said and offered her his hand. Nemu takes it and he pulls her to her feet.

"It fine." She said, but Naruto noticed that she was hiding something. He knew that he shouldn't press her on it but he would ask her later.

"Well ok," he said and smiled, "Dinner is ready, and I'll wake Isane and meet you in the dining room."

'That's fine," she answered but stopped, "Where is the dining room?"

Naruto smiled and pointed towards a door on the far side of the wall. "Just through there." Nemu nodded and headed towards the dining room. Naruto walked towards the couch and leaned over Isane, he shook her lightly, "Isane time to get up."

Isane sturred and blink, she saw a blurry form above her causing her to go into combat mode. She threw a punch into her attacker's stomach and then got on top of them ready to strike. She got a good look at her attacker and saw that it was Naruto. She leaned in close and said, "I am so sorry, it was a reflex."

Naruto blushed, she was so close to him and he couldn't help to notice her beauty. "It's fine." He said as he looked at her.  
>"Are you hurt," She asked him with worry in her voice.<p>

Naruto's blush turned even redder as she leaned in closer. "I'm fine." He said he couldn't look at her without blushing, "umm can you get off me please?"

Isane finally noticed that she was straddling the blonde. She quickly got off him and blushed in emberessment. "I so sorry." She said not looking at him.

He looked at the blushing girl and smiled, "Its fine," he said, "You were just startled that all."

Isane looked at Naruto with a smile. He was a gentleman and was going out of his to make sure she was comfortable. "I just glad you're alright." Isane said.

Naruto smiled and replied, "It will take more than a punch to the gut to take me down." Isane giggled at this causing Naruto to laugh a little as well. After a minute he regain his composure, "Well dinner is ready so come one let's eat."

-SB-

Nemu watched as Naruto and Isane entered the room. She had entered the dining room and waited for a moment before she heard a sound come for the other room. She watched the entire scene that happened between the blonde and the sliver, it was quiet amusing. As they sat down to eat she noticed the spread on the table. It looked like it could feed at least five people and took more than an hour to make. She stared at the blonde and wonder what he did to get it all done.

Nemu looked at Naruto as he smiled and made small talk with Isane about how the food was, she started to feel his spiritual pressure. At first it seem very small but then she noticed that he was suppressing it quiet well at if it was second nature. As she probed past it she saw that he had a huge amount of spiritual pressure. It was as large as Ichigo Kurosaki's when he fought Azien, yet there was still more.

"What is he?" she pondered as she felt his power. She was pulled out of her musing when she noticed a voice calling her name. She looked and saw Naruto calling her. "Yes," she answered.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned

Nemu looked at him confused, "I am fine," she said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't touch your food," he said concerned, " I was wondering if you were feeling well."

She noticed this and blushed a ting of red came across her face, "Oh, sorry I was think." She said hoping he wouldn't scold her.

"Oh that's ok," he said with a smile, "I thought you were sick or something."

She was shocked by his reaction, but she didn't show it. It seemed he was concerned about her health. She let a near unnoticeable smile come across her face. "Thank you for your concern." She said and started to eat.

Naruto noticed her smile and smile back. "No problem." He stated and they continued to eat.

-SB-

Nemu sat on her bed and pondered what had transpired of the course of their expedition to this world. It seemed that the people here had very high spiritual pressures but there was no signs of hollow activity as of yet. What puzzled her most was the culture of the people. They seemed to be a mixture of the modern world and the old ways like the soul society but in an entirely different way. As she continued to ponder her thoughts, she didn't noticed Isane walk in the room with only a large t-shirt on.

"Hey Nemu," Isane said getting the Nemu attention.

"Yes Isane?" she asked wondering what her partner wanted.

Isane sat down next to her and sighed, "It's been a weird couple of days hasn't it."

Nemu thought about it for a moment and agreed. It had been a 'weird' couple of days. They have travel to a new world that they knew nothing about; and they could be seen and touched by everyone here. They were captured by a group of bandits and nearly raped, but were saved by their new blonde friend. Now they were staying in his house and he was their bodyguard. "Yes it has been." She finally said as she got all her thoughts in order.

Isane lied back and stared at the ceiling, "This world is a lot different from the Soul Society."

"Yes it is." Nemu said, "And I can't wait to learn more about it."

Isane smiled and thought of a certain blonde, "I feel the same." She said and got up and headed towards her bed. 'Night, Nemu."

"Sleep well Isane," Nemu said and turned off the light and got into her bed. The blankets covered her form allowing her to fall asleep with dreams about a certain blonde.

-SB-

Naruto sat on his roof gathering sage Chakra; he could feel Nemu and Isane in the house and everyone else in the village. As he sat there, he felt a familiar presence fill his head.

"_Hi Brat_," Kyuubi said inside of Naruto head.

Naruto sighed and let go of the nature chakra he had gather, "Hey Kyuubi whats up?"

"_Oh nothing just wondering if you're going to mate with the two in the house_?" Kyuubi said with a perverted grin.

"Ero-kitsune," Naruto replied shaking his head. After the war, He and Kyuubi had formed a somewhat strained friendship. Naruto knew if it wasn't for Kyuubi he would have died when he was little and Kyuubi knew without Naruto he would be sealed in a statue with his brother and sisters. So they had put aside their differences and became friends. It worked at some points and at other they wanted to kill each other, but they got past all that.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and replied, "_I know you want to. You haven't stopped looking at them all day, especially the tall one._"

"I have not," Naruto said blushing.

"_You can't fool me brat_," Kyuubi stated. "_I been with you since you were born, I know you better then you do_."

Naruto sighed knowing the fuzzball was right. "So what." He said trying to brush it off. "Is it a crime to find someone attractive?"

Kyuubi laughed at this before answering, "_No it's not, but not doing anything to get them in bed with you is_."

"You're a pervert you know that." Naruto stated shaking his head. "I can't believe I share with a perverted fuzzball," he thought to himself.

"_Hey, I not a pervert_," Kyuubi stated, "_I am a Super pervert!"_

"You did not just do that." Naruto said in shock. "It's ero-sennin all over again."

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,_" Kyuubi laughed.

"Ero-kitsune," Naruto said and got up and head to bed, with Kyuubi laughing the entire way.

-SB-

The sun start to peak above the Hokage monument and signaled for Naruto to get up and start his training. He pulled on a pair of black pants and his crystal he got from his mother. He yawned and messed up his hair. He quickly headed out of the house and into the backyard, to his personal training grounds. He looked around and took in a breath of the morning air.

He smiled to himself and formed his favorite hand sign and said, "Let's get this start." Soon a large cloud of smoke filled the air. Naruto was now surrounded by over one hundred and fifty clones of himself all ready to go, "Ok guys you know the drill." The Original Naruto said and a battle cry filled the air and the battle was on.

Nemu and Isane woke to a loud explosion fill the air. They both got out of bed and stood ready for battle but saw no one there. They looked around only to see something fly past their window. Nemu ran to the window and looked out. What she saw shocked her to the core, Naruto was fight clones of himself as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Nemu what is it." Isane said wondering what was going on.

Nemu moved from the window and said, "Look."

Isane looked, saw the Naruto battle royal, and was as shocked as Nemu. "How is that possible?" she stammered and looked at Nemu.

"I have no idea but I plan to find out." She said and stormed out of the room towards the battle. What she failed to notice that she was only in her bra and panties.

Isane ran after Nemu wanting to stop her from heading outside, "Nemu wait." She shouted but she was too far away. Nemu headed out the back door and walked towards the battling Narutos. She stopped by one of the trees and watched the battle. There was one Naruto battling all the other ones, which Nemu thought was the original.

The original Naruto was taking out clones left and right. He had set his limit at Taijustu and his futon Justus. He quickly dodge an attack from his left and flash five hand signs, **Futon:Wind Dragon Bullet**. He took in a huge breath and exhaled a large dragon made of wind. It tore through a lot of the clones and Naruto took on a group to his left with a serious of punches and kicks. He then jump in the air and went through another series of hand signs, **Futon:Wind Blades**. With a wave of his hand, a huge blade of wind tore through the rest of the clones. Naruto land in a crouch waiting to see if any more clones were left. After a few moments he stood up, ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

"Need to get faster," he said to himself as he streached. Nemu watched this and noticed that he was shirtless. She saw that was well built, not overly like a body builder but like a martial artist. Nemu also noticed that he also had a lot of scars all over his torso, but the one that stood out was the one near his heart, it was the size of a fist.

"What happened to him for that type of scar to happen." Nemu thought. She noticed that he was walking her way and stepped out from her hiding place and said, "Naruto can I talk for a moment."

Naruto looked up and saw Nemu but quickly turned away from her blushing up a storm. "Hi Nemu," he stammered, but in his mind he was think, "why is she only in her bra and panties."

Kyuubi on the other hand was smiling up a storm, "_You are so lucky kit, take her now!"_

"Shut it Kyuubi," Naruto said to Kyuubi. He kept his eye on the ground and said, "Hi Nemu, how are you doing today."

'I am fine," Nemu said but noticed something, Naruto wasn't looking at her. "I am unattractive?" she thought. "Naruto is there a reason why you are not looking at me."

Naruto didn't answer for a moment before he said, "Nemu aren't you forgetting something?"

Nemu thought for a moment then said, "No I am not."

Naruto turned his head and once again got an eyeful of Nemu's body. She was beautiful; she was slender with all the right curves in the right places. "Are you sure." Naruto said with emphasis.

Nemu thought for a moment before she felt a clod draft against her skin. She looked down at herself and saw she was only in her bra and panties. "Excuse me for a moment," Nemu said turning red and ran inside. Isane was heading outside to get Nemu when she ran past as fast as possible.

Isane sighed, "I guess she finally noticed." She said and noticed Naruto outside shirtless. She blushed and took a few moments to look over the blonde. "They don't make them like that anymore," she thought to herself with a blush.

-SB-

Nemu and Isane sat at the table eating breakfast, and Naruto was cooking. After the incidient earlier that morning everytime Naruto looked at Nemu he blushed. Isane found this amusing, while Nemu wondered why he kept blushing.

She finished her meal and brought the plate over to Naruto. Naruto noticed her and blushed taking the plate from her, "Thank you for the meal." She said.

"No problem." Naruto replied with a blush.

She nodded and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was still a little emberessed about what had happened, but was happy Naurto treated her with respect. Back home Mayuri would yell at her and harm her for being a dumb girl. It was nice to treated nicely and not like an object that needs fixing. As she sat there she wondered how Naruto created the clones earlier, she knew it had to deal with the Chakra she read about the other night but she wanted to learn more. How does it work, how do they control it, and what can they do with it. Also if all the people in the knew how to use chakra and if she could learn how to use it. Soon Isane joined her on the couch and they waited for Naruto to finish cleaning up.

"So what our plans for today?" Isane asked Nemu as they sat there.

Nemu thought for a moment then replied, "I was going to ask Naruto to show us how his powers work."

"Yeah it would be great to learn how he did that." Isane said remembering the clones he was fighting.

Nemu nodded and replied, "Yes it would be very informative and maybe we can learn how to use it as well."

Isane looked at Nemu with a confused look. "You think we can learn how to do that as well?"

"I don't know but what I read last night says they use a power called Chakra," Nemu said.

"Chakra," Isane asked

Nemu was about to answer when they heard a voice behind them say, "Chakra is the combination of the physical and spiritual energies in our bodies. It is essential to live and is also the power behind our Justus."

"Justu?" Nemu asked confused.

Naruto remembered that they weren't from there and didn't understand anything he was talking about. "Ok let me start from the beginning." He said getting their attention. He walked to a chair in front of the couch. "We are here in the Elemental Nations. We are broken up into many different lands and are ruled by the Daimyo of each land. There are the samuri forces that the Daimyo commands and there there are the Shinobi."

"Shinobi?" Nemu asked.

"Yes Shiniobi." Naruto said, "They are basically assasisan, warriors, or anything we are hired for."

"You're a Shinobi?" Nemu asked.

"Yeah all my life." He said with a smile.

"Show me." Nemu said leaning in close to Naruto.

Naruto blushed and said, "Sure, but first I think a trip to the library would help you guys understand what I will show you better."

Nemu nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him out of his chair and towards the door, with Isane close behind.

**That is chapter two, I hope you all like it. I really am glad for the people who have reviewed it so far and I hope for more. Please review and tell me what you think. As for the final pairing I will have two choices from each universe. From Naruto it is Guren or Karin. In bleach it is either Nanao or Orihime. Please review and tell me what you think and what I can do to make this story better. When review vote of pairing as well. Next chapter, Justu,Kido, oh my.**


	3. The deal and getting to know each other

Nemu sat in the midst of several tall stacks of books. Once they have arrived at the library, Nemu had proceeded to empty the shelves of all the books pertaining to the history of the Elemental Nations and the Shinobi. She tried to gain access to books on Chakra and Justus but was denied because they were for registered shinobi only. Therefore, she proceeded to read all she could about the land. She learned of the five major Shinobi villages. There was the Village Hidden in the Mist, Clouds, Rock, Sand, and Leaves. She learned of the Three of the Four Great Shinobi Wars, this was only due to the fact that the Fourth had ended only a few short years ago. Naruto watched in awe as Nemu finished book after book. He had heard of fast readers, but this was just insane. Isane on the other hand was enjoying a light romance novel that she had found in the fiction section. It was about a Leaf Ninja who had been kidnapped and the lengths her love would go to save her. She sighed to herself and wished she had someone like that, but alas no one in the Soul Society matched her expectations. As she read, she noticed a tall Ninja with gravity defying silver hair walk past with a small blue book in his hand. Every so often he would giggle perversely. She wondered what the big deal was, about the book he held. She had noticed several men and women reading it, and if he was reading while walking, it must be good. She got up and headed towards the shelves, determined to find a copy.

Naruto watched the two as they read and smiled. He was glad that they were having a good time, but he was bored. He pulled out a scroll and unsealed a pen and black notebook. He made sure that no one was near him as he proceeded to write. It was a known fact that Naruto had continued the Icha Icha series in Jiraiya's honor. He had made it less smut and more story driven, he still included the occasional explicit sex scene, but not as many as his old master. Most of his ideas came from talking with Kyuubi. The only stipulation that was placed on him, by Tsunade, was that if he ever peeked in on the women's bath, he would end up six feet under. He was currently working on his latest addition, Icha Icha: Desert Nights. It was rumored that this would be the best one yet. As he wrote, he didn't notice his old sensei, Kakashi walk over to him.

"Hey Naruto," Kakashi greeted, causing Naruto to jump and quickly close his notebook.

He turned around and saw Kakashi standing over him. "Hi Kakashi-Sensei, how have you been?"

Kakashi smiled and giggled like a pervert. "I've been good, just enjoying your lasted addition," he said with wicked grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I can see that," he stated and proceeded to re seal his notebook. Kakashi noticed this and a glint came to his eye.

"Is that the last draft for the new Icha Icha," he asked sweetly.

Naruto gave Kakashi a dirty look. "No."

"But, just a little peek," Kakashi said trying to get the scroll but Naruto quickly put it in a seal on his jacket.

"No," Naruto said again. "Last time I let you read it beforehand, I didn't get it back at all. I had to track you down and pry it from your hand remember?"

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry?" he mumbled, hoping to earn some Icha Icha points, but Naruto wasn't budging.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensai, you have to wait for it like everyone else," Naruto said, rising to his feet . Kakashi sighed and walked away; disappointed that his plan failed. While this little conversation had been going on, Isane tried to find a copy of the small blue book she had seen, but couldn't find a copy on the shelves. She then noticed a small orange book with the same title and eagerly picked it up. She walked back over to the table Nemu was sitting at and took the seat across from here. She opened the book and started reading. At first, she blushed a bit, but the further she read the more red she turned. She read to about the fifth chapter before snapping the book shut; she was as red as a beet.

"Who would write such smut, especially in such great detail" she thought as she set the book down. Nemu looked up from her reading at the sound of Isane slamming the orange book shut. Nemu wondered what was in the book to make Isane turn such a dark shade of red.

Nemu closed her book and reached for the orange one but Isane snatched it from her. "This is not a good read," she stammered. Nemu looked at her with confusion on her face but quickly shrugged it off and went back to her book. Isane walked quickly over to the help desk and turned in the book to the librarian.

The librarian saw the expression on Isane's face and the copy of the Icha Icha in her hand. She took pity on the poor girl and took the book away from here. "This is from the old series," the Librarian explained. "Only old men and perverts read this one." She pulled out a blue covered book and handed it to Isane. "These are the ones you want to read. The new author has made it into a respectable series, enjoy."

Isane took the book and looked at it curiously. The title was Icha Icha: Lonely Nights. She opened the book and read the first page, expecting it to be a copy of the orange book. Much to her surprise, she was pulled into the story. The Librarian watched with a smile as Isane walked back to read the small blue book in comfort. She then noticed Naruto walking around the shelves, pulled out her own copy of the blue book and walked over to him. "Excuse me," she whispered, getting his attention. She held out the book and a pen. "Can you please sign this for me?"

Naruto smiled. "Sure, I'd love to. Who should I make it out to?"

"Asa Yamada," Asa said, her face becoming red.

Naruto smiled and opened the book. Taking the pen he wrote, "To Asa, with love, Naruto Uzumaki." He handed back the book and pen and watched as her face lit up.

"Thank you," she said, leaning in close. "If you ever have writer block, I would _love_ to help you out."

Naruto blinked. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kyuubi had a huge smile on his face. "_Take her now, you know you want too_."

Naruto blushed. "Shut up ero-kitsune." Kyuubi just laughed at him and left him alone.

Nemu had just finished her last book and sat up. She proceeded to take all the books back to their places on the shelves. She walked over to Isane and looked over her shoulder. Isane, being so absorbed in her book, failed to notice Nemu. They both got to a certain part of the book, the blood rushing to their faces.

"Can a woman really bend like that?" Nemu asked, startling Isane.

Isane quickly closed the book and stared up at Nemu a little peeved. "Don't scare me like that," she stated as she got up out of her chair, the blue book still in hand.

"I am sorry if I have startled you," Nemu said. "It's just that you were so absorbed in that book I was wondering what was going on, also it was a fair question. Can we really bend like that?"

Isane blushed at what Nemu was implying. "I don't know, you'd have to try it to know."

Nemu looked at Naruto, with a tint of red in her face. "Maybe someday I will" She responded quietly. She saw the glance that Nemu gave Naruto and blushed as well.

"Maybe someday," Isane said.

Naruto stood to the side and looked over at Nemu and Isane. He saw them glance at him and noticed the blush on their faces. He wondered what was going on with them but Kyuubi was smiling and giggling perversely.

"_The kit is going to have a good time if he plays his cards right,_" Kyuubi thought, grinning.

-SB-

Mayuri stood in front of the screen, his eyes filled with frustration. He couldn't find them at all. Everything he had tried had no effect. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, inside of another haystack, locked in a safe in the most secure place on earth.

"Where could those blasted females be," he muttered to himself.

While Mayuri was worrying about how to find the lieutenants, most of the other Soul Reapers were also worried for their safety. Most knew of their mission to this new world but it been over two weeks since they had last checked in and many were getting worried that something terrible had happened. Captain Unohana was worried for both lieutenants but knew they could take care of themselves, but without recent contact, she feared the worst.

Head Captain Yamamoto sat at his desk wondering what he was going to do about his two missing lieutenants. He knew Mayuri was trying his best to find them but he knew he wasn't enough. He needed to get the best scientific mind on this. Turning to his lieutenant, "Get me Kisuke Urahara."

-SB-

Naruto lead Nemu and Isane towards the Hokage tower. After the library, Nemu had asked if she could speak to the Hokage about something. Naruto was more than happy to oblige. As they walked they couldn't help but marvel at the peaceful atmosphere of the village. From what Nemu had learned from books, this place was home to some of the most powerful people in this world. Most had already died but to have that kind of strength was amazing. What she had read about the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was he could literally create a forest with his Chakra. If this world was filled with people like that, even the Captains would have trouble fighting them. They soon reached the Hokage tower and went inside. Shizune saw them and ushered them in. Tsuande sat at her desk going through her paperwork with a frown on her face.

She noticed the group walk in and was happy for a distraction from the paperwork. "Hello everyone," she said, welcoming.

"We are doing well, thank you for asking," Isane replied.

"That is great, how is the village treating you?" Tsuande asked.

Nemu was the first to speak up. "It has been very pleasant. It is nice to have some peace."

"So, where you're from, there is always strife?" Tsuande asked.

Nemu, not wanting to give too much away, replied "Yes, but not in the way you think. It's mostly disagreements between members of the ruling council."

Tsunade sighed knowing exactly what that is like. "It is quite annoying isn't it."

"Yes," Nemu replied with a sigh.

"So, what brings you to my fine office?" Tsunade asked, wanting to get down to business.

Nemu looked at her for a moment before speaking. "I was wondering if it is possible for us to learn to use Chakra?"

Tsunade tilted her head to one side. "I really don't know. We would have to check your chakra coils to see."

"Why is that?" Isane asked.

"Most of the time people start to learn to use chakra at a young age. Most adults who try to use it cannot because their chakra coils seal off from lack of use," Tsuanade explained. "But, since you are not from here, it may be possible for you to use chakra."

Nemu smiled, hopefully. If they could learn to use this chakra, they could use it to teach the other shinigami and be ready for any threats. "Thanks you for the help."

Tsunade smiled. "It's not a problem, but I would like to know if you have anything to teach us in return?"

"What do you mean?" Nemu asked, getting a little nervous.

"Since you are from a far away land, there must be some foreign knowledge that you can teach us," Tsunade stated, looking Nemu directly in the eyes. "It seems only fair, if we are to teach you how to use chakra."

Nemu was silent for a moment. "May I have a private word outside with Isane, before I give you our answer?" Nemu asked. She needed Isane's approval in her decision. She didn't want to reveal any of the techniques but if they didn't, they would lose the opportunity to learn about this chakra.

"That is fine," Tsunade replied.

"Thank you," Nemu said and led Isane out of the office.

Isane looked at Nemu with worry. "What are we going to do? We can't reveal any of our techniques to them; we will be executed if the seretai finds out."

"I don't know," Nemu said. "But, we need to learn about this chakra and see if we can use it. There are risks but maybe we can bargain with her."

Isane thought for a moment. "We can say that we will only teach one person," she offered.

"That might work," Nemu replied. "They can't use our techniques anyway."

"We will have to see?" Isane said. "Also, what if we can't use this chakra after all, what should we do then?"

Nemu thought for a moment before answering. "Just leave that to me."

Isane nodded and they headed back into the office where Naruto and Tsuande were waiting. Tsunade sat at her desk, waiting for their answer, hoping they would agree.

Nemu stepped forward. "We are willing to teach you our technique, but we have a few stipulations."

Tsunade was intrigued. "Name them," she said in true negotiator fashion.

Nemu was relieved at this response. "First, we are willing to teach you our technique if we're able to use chakra."

Tsunade thought for a moment before answering. "Sounds fair, any others."

"Also, we will only teach on person," Isane said.

Tsunade stared at them. "Why only one person?" she asked.

"We want to see if they are able to learn our techniques. If we can't learn to use chakra then maybe you can't learn our techniques," Nemu said.

"That is very true," Tsunade replied as she pondered. "I will do it, if you let me choose the one you train."

Nemu looked at Tsunade and frowned a bit, she was hoping that they got to choose, but she could feel that Tsunade wouldn't compromise further. "We find these terms agreeable," Nemu said as Tsunade smiled.

"It seems we have a deal," Tsuande said with a smile. "Now the person you are going to train is… Naruto."

Nemu and Isane sighed in relief; they didn't want to teach someone they didn't know. Tsunade smiled. "I figured you would approve of my choice. I presumed that you wouldn't like teaching someone you hardly know, so you're going to train this knucklehead here."

"Thank you Hokage," Nemu said with a bow. Isane did the same.

"It's fine," Tsunade said, "Now let's go see if the coils are any good, shall we?"

-SB-

Urahara sat as his desk. He had just received hell butterflies from the Soul Society. It seemed that Mayuri had discovered a new world, separate from their own and had sent two lieutenants to investigate. Unfortunately they had yet to contact the Soul Society and it been two weeks since their departure. Head Captain Yamamoto had asked him to look over Mayuri's design and see if he could find the lieutenants and possibly help with research. This intrigued him. With the discovery of this world, there was a whole new source of knowledge that he could obtain and teach to others. He smiled to himself as he decided to help.

"Hey, Tessai," he called and a large masculine man entered the room. "Yes Kisuke?"

"Get my tools. We've got a little project to build" Urahara said with a smile. Tessai nodded and went to the training area. As he headed out of his office he saw young girl with long orange hair walk through his shop door

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Orihime called with a large smile on her face. After the winter war she had started to work at Urahara's candy shop. The pay was ok but she was also training her powers so she could get stronger. She was glad she had friend that protected her with all their might but she wanted to stop being a burden. This motivated her to train hard. The result was that she had gotten better at using her shields. She walked into the back and put on her work apron. This showed off her impressive figure. She smiled at everyone and set to work.

Urahara watched her work and smiled, "Hey Orihime,"Urahara called, getting her attention.

"Yes Mr. Urahara?"

"I'm going to need your help with something in the training area," he said. "It seems that the Soul Society needs my help."

Orihime was ecstatic; she was going to be able to help her friends. "I'll be right there." She jumped up so fast, she tripped over her feet, falling down."Owwwie."

"Are you all right?" Ururu said as Orihime rubbed her backside in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, getting up.

"You know, you're still a klutz," Jinta said, only to get hit in the head by Urahara.

"It's not nice to be mean to girls," he said as Jinta rubbed his head, trying to alleviate the pain.

"I'm sorry," Jinta mumbled and then ran out to the front of the shop.

Orihime sighed. She had wanted to tell him that it was ok, but he ran away a little too fast. She turned to Urahara. "Shall we get started?" He simply nodded and they went to the secret training ground to start work on the project.

-SB-

Nemu sat on a hospital bed waiting for the medic to come and check her out. After they had finished talking to the Hokage they were sent straight to the hospital to have their chakra coils checked. Isane was in another room changing into her hospital gown while Nemu waited to be seen. She wondered who would come in and check them. Soon the door opened and a tall woman with dark blue hair and purple eyes walked in. What fascinated Nemu the most, was the fact that there were no pupils in her eyes.

"Hello, I am Hinata Hyuuga. I will be your medic today."

"Nemu Kurotsuchi," Nemu replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Hinata said with a smile. "So, are you ready for your examination?"

"Yes," Nemu said with determination.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Ok then, lie down for me and I will start the procedure."

Nemu complied. Hinata walked to her side and smiled. "This won't hurt a bit," she said and then whispered, **Byakugan. **Nemu watched as veins suddenly pulsed around Hinata's eyes. She wondered what this allowed her to see.

While Nemu pondered this, Hinata checked her chakra coils. As she looked she saw that they were still intact and could be put to use as soon as someone opened up her tenketsu. The reason it seemed that her coils were usable, was she had been using the spiritual power without the physical. This preserved the coils, allowing them to be opened slowly. It would take awhile for her to do any justu due to the fact she need to build her reserves.

"It seems you will be able to use chakra after all," Hinata said with a smile. Nemu was surprised. She thought that she had been living off false hope. "I am going to open your tenketsu points so your chakra will start to flow." Nemu nodded and Hinata proceeded to open her 361 tenketu points. As Hinata slowly opened each point she could feel the power start to flow. It made her feel better than she had in years. She felt as if she could take on a captain and not break a sweat. Soon Hinata was done and Nemu's chakra was flowing.

"All done," Hinata said with a smile. Nemu quickly sat up but Hinata stopped her. "Take it easy, it will take you awhile for your body to adjust to having chakra, so you're going to rest for now."

"But," Nemu started to say but was cut off by Hinata.

"No buts," Hinata ordered. "You need to let your body adjust or you won't be able to use chakra at all."

Nemu nodded. "At least I can start learning soon," she thought. As she was thinking, Hinata had started opening Isane's tenketus points. Isane could feel the power in her body and couldn't wait to learn, but she was going to have to wait 'til they were released from the hospital first.

-SB-

Naruto walked into Nemu and Isane's room, holding a few bowls of raman in his hands. "Hey guys, how you feeling?" he asked as he slowly set down the food.

"I feel powerful," Nemu said. "I feel as if I can take on anything."

"I was the same when I started to use chakra," Naruto said as he sat down next to her bed. "It's a great feeling and it will only get better."

"I am looking forward to it," Nemu said.

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad. We're going to have a lot of fun training each other."

"Training?" Nemu asked.

"Yeah, I am the one who's going to train you to use your chakra."

"I am glad," Nemu said with a nearly unnoticeable smile.

"That's good," Naruto said, noting her subtle joy. "But for now, let's get some food in you guys." He went over to the bowls of raman and gave one to each girl. "Eat up it's the food of the gods."

"What is it?" Isane asked.

"Ramen of course," Naruto said with a smile.

Nemu was the first to start eating; she had to admit this was very good. Most of the time she had instant ramen but this ramen was handmade making it a lot better. Soon they set into a comfortable silence. The only sound that could be heard was the slurp of noodles. Soon everyone had finished eating and Naruto proceeded to collect the now empty bowls. Isane couldn't help but smile. Ever since they had met, he had been nothing but helpful and nice. He didn't try to take advantage of them in their weakened state and he promised to help them get home. Overall, he was a great guy, one that only showed up once in a blue moon. Now he was keeping them company while they rested from getting their chakra running.

Isane turned to Naruto. "So, now that we have a moment of peace, tell me about yourself."

Naruto grinned. "Ok, I am Naruto Uzumaki,I am 20 years old, and I am jonin of Konoha. I like ramen, training, pulling pranks, writing, and reading. I dislike traitors, cowards, perverts, rapist, and guys who treat women as objects," Both Nemu and Isane blushed at his bluntness. "I enjoying gardening, learning new Justus, and my dream is to become the next Hokage."

"Wow, that is a lofty goal," Isane said.

"Yeah, but I can do it," he said with a smile. "I never break my promises."

"That's a good trait to have," Isane said.

"Really? Most people think that it makes me an idiot," he sighed.

"Well, _they_ are the idiots," Nemu said.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot to me." He then looked at them. "So, know you know about me, can you tell me about yourselves."

Nemu looked at Naruto. "My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi, 21 years old, and researcher. I like research, reading, and learning. I dislike onions, hurtful people," she thought of her father and sighed, "and people who treat women with disrespect. I like to conduct research and learn about new things,"

"You're a researcher," Naruto said with a smile. "I guess that it is to be expected. After all, you were sent here to research." He laughed a little and Nemu gave him an odd look. "Sorry, bad joke."

"It is fine," Nemu said.

Naruto smiled then looked at Isane, "It your turn."

"I am Isane Kotetsu, I am 22 years old, and I am also a researcher and medic," Isane said, getting a smile from Naruto. "I like reading, helping people, my sister, and my friends. I dislike traitors, cowards, rapist, and men who disrespect women. I like to learn new healing techniques, helping my friends, and hanging out with my sister."

"That's cool," Naruto said with a smile. "What's your sister like."

"Well, she is a very excitable; she likes to jump into things without thinking," Isane said with a sigh. "But, she is a very loyal person who would never leave a friend behind."

"She sounds like a fun person," Naruto said with a smile.

"Do you have any siblings?" Isane asked, only to see Naruto's expression change.

"I am an orphan," he said sadly. "I never knew who my parents were 'til a few years back."

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up it up," Isane said regrettably.

Naruto gave her a friendly smile. "It's fine," he stated. "I have precious people that I love, so I'm never alone." Isane looked him in the eye and could see that he was telling the truth, but was also hiding a deep feeling of loneliness.

She didn't want to press him on it. "I am glad," she said with a smile, but in her mind she wondered what could cause someone to have those eyes.

He noticed the time and sighed. "I'd better be off. I've got to get stuff ready for your training tomorrow. See you later."

"Have a good night," Isane said with a wave.

"Have a good day," Nemu said. Naruto waved back to them before heading out of the room.

After he had left Nemu looked at Isane. "It seems that our host has had a hard life," she said curiously.

"It seems that way," Isane replied. "But, he seems to be stronger for it."

"That is true," Nemu said. "He is truly different."

Isane just nodded and sighed. She laid her head down on her pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep. Nemu watched this and sighed. She saw a notepad on the table along with a pen. She picked up said items and began to record what had happened up to that point. As she wrote, her thoughts went back to the blonde. She could see that he was someone who had seen horror that could cripple another person, yet he was still going strong. He was cheery and excitable. He was never sad for long from what she had seen. She remembered seeing him train, shirtless and blushed. Maybe, just maybe, she had found someone she could confide in too.

-SB-

Mayuri stood outside of Urahara's shop with a frown on his face. He didn't need this man help. He could figure out how to find the lieutenants on his own, but alas the Head Captain had ordered for him to work with Urahara. He was not alone in his venture to the living world. He was accompanied by a young woman with black hair that was pinned up in the back. She wore a pair of glasses that gave her the sexy librarian look. This was Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of Squad Eight. The Head Captain had ordered her to accompany Captain Kurotsuchi, because he wanted some to watch him. She stood by the clone looking captain and sighed. She wasn't glad to be assigned this mission knowing that none of the paperwork would get done in without her there, but ordered were orders.

"Why do we need this idiot's help," Mayuri grumbled as they walked into the shop.

Nanao looked at him with annoyance. The Head Captain thinks you need help in finding them so he asked Urahara. Suck it up and deal with it."

"I rather just create two new lieutenants. It would be much faster and could prove useful," Mayuri said with a wicked smile.

Nanao looked at Mayuri and slowly took off her glasses. Mayuri recoiled away from her gaze. "You will follow the orders given to you and not mention that idea again," she said, as she got a small nod from Mayuri. "Good."

She put her glasses back on and walked towards the back of the store.

-SB-

Nemu and Isane were released from the hospital the next day. Naruto was waiting for them at the front desk with a smile on his face.

"Let's get going you two. We have places to go and things to do."

Where are we going?" Isane asked him as they left the hospital.

"We heading to the shinobi outfitters so we can get you guys outfitted for training," He explained, leading them down the street.

"But I thought we were only going to learn how to use Chakra," Nemu asked.

"Yeah, you are," Naruto said as they merged with the crowd. "But, if you're learning to use chakra you have to learn other shinobi skills as well."

"I see," Nemu said wondering what else they were going to learn.

"By the time you're done training, you will be able to give a Jonin a run for his money, believe it," he said as they walked. Nemu and Isane followed, wondering what the day had in store for them.

**That is chapter three focks. I had a lot fun writing it and chapter four will hopefully close behind. As for the pairing Nanao and Orihime are tied, while the Guren is in third and Karin in fourth. I limit my harems to only four. So such I keep it with just bleach girls or three bleach and one Naruto. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, I mean it. It helps me get modivated to write and not just sit in front of my computer banging my head against the desk. So review, review, review. If you do you will get a cookie for the Soul Society. **** SO READ, REVIEW, and have a good day.**


	4. Outfitted, found, and sparring

Naruto lead Nemu and Isane down the street toward the shinobi shop, Wolf's Den. It was the best place to get shinobi gear in Konoha. As they walked, Naruto went through his mental checklist of what he was getting. First he was going to get them training gear, weights, kunai, and shuriken. Nemu and Isane walked behind him and wondered what type of shinobi gear they were going to get, but they would find out soon enough. Soon they arrived at the Wolf's Den and headed inside. As they entered, a young woman, with bun in her hair, was behind the counter. This was Tenten Hyuuga, wife of Neji Hyuuga. Ever since she became the weapon mistress of Konoha, she had worked at her father's shop. She saw Naruto and the girls enter, and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto, what brings you here?" Tenten said, as she got up from her seat.

Naruto smiled. "I'm here to help these two get outfitted for basic shinobi training," he responded.

Tenten looked at Nemu, Isane, and then back at Naruto. "Aren't they a little old to start shinobi training," she whispered to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Tenten, hopeful. "It's fine. Please, can you help me out?" Naruto asked putting his hand together and bowing slightly. "It would be much appreciated."

Tenten looked at her blonde friend and sighed. "Fine, but you owe me for this," she muttered as she started to walk over to Nemu and Isane.

"Anything," he assured, Tenten.

'Welcome to the Wolf's Den. My name is Tenten and I will be outfitting you in our finest merchandise," Tenten said, smiling. She led them to the ninja clothes in the back. "Shall we?"

Isane smiled, "We shall."

Tenten led them toward the racks full of clothing. "Pick out what you want, and we will see what fits each of you best," she offered. Soon both Nemu and Isane had clothes hanging off their arms. Tenten pushed them both into the dressing room and waved Naruto over.

"I need you to stand here for a moment," she said making Naruto wonder what she was up to. Kyuubi on the other hand smiled, knowing exactly what Tenten's plan was, and he had his camera ready.

"_This is going to be great material for the next book,_" Kyuubi said and giggled perversely.

"_Kit, just relax and enjoy the show_," Kyuubi told Naruto.

Naruto pondered this with a look of confusion on his face. "W_hat do you mean_?"

"_For the writer of the icha icha series, you're still pretty dense,_" Kyuubi said with a sigh.

"Just shut it, ero-kitsune," Naruto grumbled, but Kyuubi wasn't in the mood to be quiet.

"_It's the truth_," Kyuubi replied. "_You have girls throwing themselves at you, left and right, and you aren't doing anything. You need to get laid, like with that sexy librarian from yesterday. I mean, she was willing. You could have taken her into the back room and had your way with her. You could have written an entirely new book, Icha Icha: Library Dreams."_

"Shut up ero-kitsune," Naruto said, blushing, his mind going back to Asa. He shook his head quickly trying to get the pictures out of his mind.

"_Go for it kit_," Kyuubi said happily. "_DO IT!_"

"I'm not listening," Naruto said and started to think about ramen.

"_No, not ramen, go back to spanking the sexy librarian_," Kyuubi whined as he watched the mental pictures in Naruto's head.

"That's what you get pervert," Naruto said triumphantly.

"_I hate you so much right now,_" Kyuubi said and cut the connection.

"Love you too," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Tenten watched as Naruto had suddenly stared off into space and knew he was talking to the fox. Over the years, all of Naruto's friends could tell when he and the fuzzball were talking. He tended to have this blank expression on his face. Once, he was soo lost in his thoughts, Kiba had drawn a mustache on his face. Naruto didn't notice and spent the entire day with it on his face. Once he had discovered what had happened, he hunted Kiba down. Everyone in the village could hear his screams. She walked over to Naruto when he seemed to come back to reality.

"So, what did the furball want?" Tenten asked.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "He was being his perverted self again," he answered. "It's like, the only thing on his mind is getting me in bed with every hot, single woman."

"He may be right you know," Tenten said. Naruto looked at her with shock.

"Are you serious?" Naruto replied.

Tenten smiled looked him directly in the eye. "You need someone in your life, not just to have sex, but to love you," she said to him. "I can see the loneliness in your eyes when you come to visit Neji and me. You deserve to be happy. Also, a casual relationship never hurt anyone."

"But, I couldn't do that to anyone," Naruto stammered.

Tenten sighed. "I know, I know, you and your damn morals," she sighed.

"_Yeah, you and your damn morals_," Kyuubi said, cutting into the conversation.

"Shut up fuzzball," Naruto blurted out loud, making Tenten laugh.

"So, it seems Kyuubi agrees with me," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said, sighing.

"Well, it's up to you what you do," Tenten said patting him on the shoulder.

Naruto just nodded and sighed. "I just can't do casual."

"I know, I know," she said, patting him on the back. "If you can't do casual then I find someone to hook you up with."

Naruto stared at Tenten in horror. "Please, no."

"Why not?"Tenten asked, staring at the pale, ghost-like figure in front of him. .

"The last time someone set me up on a date, I was nearly raped by a fan girl," he said as he shuttered. "It was the scariest thing I had ever experienced."

Tenten comforted her friend as he rocked back and forth, horrified of fangirls. "It's ok," she told him.

"There were so many," he whispered. He soon calmed down and got up. "Ok, I'm better now."

"That's good," Tenten said with a chuckle. "Now, let's get back to the matter at hand. Who are those two? Aren't they a little old to be learning to be shinonbi?"

Naruto sighed and replied. "They are not from the elemental nation so they didn't know anything about chakra. They made a deal with the Hokage. They are going to learn shinobi arts, and I am going to learn their techniques."

"So, you're going to learn something no shinobi can do?" Tenten asked intrigued.

"Yep," Naruto said, beaming.

Tenten punched him in the shoulder. "Lucky. Do you know if they have any weapons?"

"Well, they were carrying sword when I found them," Naruto said.

"What type of swords?" Tenten said, transferring into her weapon's fangirl mode.

"Just katanas," Naruto answered and watched as Tenten deflated.

"Oh well," she said with a sigh. "I was hoping for something more exotic."

"Not this times my friend," Naruto said. He was about to say something when Isane called out from her dressing room, stating that she needed help. Naruto watched as Tenten walked away and sighed. He wondered what Isane needed, and tried not to picture her half-naked.

-SB-

Orihime sat in class, bored. She looked at the board and couldn't help but think about what was going on back at Urahara shop. When she was told the Nemu and Isane were missing, she was devastated. After the war, she had become good friends with all of the women in the S.W.A. She had gotten to know Isane very well. They would talk a lot and laugh together. She and Nemu were pleasant with each other, but Orihime had not gotten to know her as well as Isane.

She sat with Nanao and cried for hours upon hearing the news. She wanted to go back and help Urahara try and find them. She prayed that they were safe and hoped they could return soon. The bell soon rang and ended the school day. Orihime smiled to herself and got up, only to be stopped by Uryuu and Chad.

"Hey Orihime, want to hang out today?" Chad asked her.

"Sorry, guys got to go to work," she said, heading for the door, only to run into Ichigo.

"Sorry there, Orihime," he said with a smile

She smiled back at him, a soft blush on her face. "It's fine," she said and headed out the door.

"Is it just me, or is Orihime preoccupied with something?" he said as he watched the orange haired girl disappear in the crowd.

Uryuu nodded in agreement. "It seems she was in a hurry to go work at Urahara's all day," he said getting a nod from Chad.

"She just couldn't seem to sit still," Chad pointed out.

"I just hope she's ok," Ichigo said and headed out of the classroom.

-SB-

Orihime arrived at the shop in record time and proceeded to head down to the secret training area. As she stepped off the ladder, she noticed Nanao standing by a set of computer screens. She was in charge of watching the monitors and hoped she could see Nemu's and Isane's spiritual pressures. She had yet to find anything and sighed. She wondered where they could be. It was nerve racking, thinking about the horrible things that could have happened to them. Nanao was pulled out of her musing as someone sat down beside her. She turned and saw Orihime there and smiled, happy to see a familiar face.

"How are you today, Orihime?" she asked a little glad to get a distraction from watching the monitors.

Orihime smiled back. "I am good, just wanted to get here earlier."

"I bet," Nanao said with a smile. Ever since they were put to work together they had become very close.

"So, find them yet?" Orihime asked with hope.

Nanao sighed and just shook her head. "There are still too many spiritual pressures in the world to pinpoint just two."

"That sucks," Orihime said with a frown. She was eager to find them, but it seemed that this world wasn't going to make it easy.

While they talked, Urahara and Mayuri were going over plans on how to find the lieutenants, but it was not going well. It seemed the current Captain of Squad 12 and the former, were having a disagreement on how to find them.

"No, I don't think that sending in drones is going to work," Urahara said rubbing his forehead in frustration. "What would happen if one was captured and the signal was traced back to the Soul Society?"

"That's fine," Mayuri stated, waving off Urahara's worry. "We'll just program the drones to kill anyone who comes in contact with it, except the lieutenants."

"We can't do that," Urahara replied. "People would notice the deaths."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Mayuri stated. "I, for one, am still debating on whether or not to just create two new lieutenants."

"First off, Head Captain has told you no, to creating new lieutenants," Urahara reminded. "Why don't we send in a hell butterfly that will lock onto their spiritual pressures?"

"I tried that,"Mayuri stated. "There are too many in this world to make it effective. Most of them are lieutenant or higher."

"Have you tried having them looking for zanpakuto spirit?" Urahara suggested.

"Of…..wait," Mayuri said. "No I haven't."

"Then, we have to try that," Urahara decided.

Mayuri nodded and started to work on the butterfly. Urahara smiled and sat back watching his clone looking companion work.

At this point, Orihime and Nanao had switched the screen to a large city area that had five faces carved on the side of a cliff above the city. They scanned the people but found nothing. There were just so many people. One of the odd things they noticed, were the people wearing headbands. They never seemed to walk on the road. They wondered what they were doing.

"Who do you think they are?" Nanao said with wonder.

"Maybe they're just tired of walking on the road?" Orihime said as she went into her thinking pose.

Nanao looked at her friend and smiled. "Maybe you're right."

As they talked, the screen started to beep. This signaled that a match was found. Nanao and Orihim rushed to the screens and looked over every person intently.

"I found them!" Orihime sreamed. Urahara and Mayuri hurried over once they heard her scream. As everyone crowded around her screen, Orihime pointed to three figures in the crowd. She drew a square around the figures. "Inlarge." The figures grew but their faces were still blurry. "Enhance." Soon the picture became clearer. Standing there was Isane and Nemu, with a tall blonde man, with three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing a headband.

"Thank Kami, they're ok." Nanao said, as she looked at her friends.

"Yes thank, Kami," Mayuri stated, with a hint of sadness. He was hoping they wouldn't find them so that he could make a new lieutenant.

Urahara smiled. "It seems we know where they are now," he said. "All we need to do is hone in on their zanpakutos and they are as good as home."

Orihime smiled. "That's great!"

Mayuri looked at them. "Yes, yes we found them, but they will need new homing beacons so we can open the senkimon. This world seems to not like having us open them at random."

"And you know this how?" Nanao asked.

"Test of course," Mayuri stated. "We can only open a senkimon at sunrise, noon, and sunset. Also, only one senkimon can be opened daily. Next, it has to be on the ground, not in the air. Lastly it has to at least carry a soul."

"Why is that?" Orihime said wondering.

"I am still testing that," Mayuri stated. "It seems that this world is similar to the Soul Society, in that people from the Soul Society will be treated as if they were in the land of the living. It seems that dead souls from the living world would be living souls in that world, even shinigami."

"So do you think Nemu and Isane were captured?" Nanao said fearing for her friends.

"That is a definite possibility," Urahara stated and looked at the picture again. "But to me, they seem perfectly happy. No one would let prisoners walk around a city like that, even with an escort."

"Maybe they are really powerful and even if Nemu and Isane tried to fight they would end up dead or captured?" Nanao offered.

"We won't know 'til we contact them," Urahara stated, turning toward his work table. "Come on Mayuri, we have a hell butterfly to make."

-SB-

Nemu looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a similar outfit to her shinigami uniform. She wore a purple short kimono, with a fishnet shirt underneath. On one shoulder she had a shoulder guard that connected to her waist, allowing her to put her zanpakuto on her back. Next she had fishnets going down her legs and had a pair of shin guards on. Lastly she had a pair of ballet shoes, but these were patted and were lined with a flexible metal allowing for wear and tear.

"I wonder if this is good," he thought and opened the door. Naruto stood outside the doors sitting on a chair. He noticed one of the doors open and turned to look. He blushed as he watched Nemu walk out of the dressing room. He was so enamored with her beauty, the way the short kimono and the fishnets showed of her curves exceptionally well.

"How do I look?" Nemu said with a little blush on her face.

Naruto blushed and looked away. "You look great."

"Thank you," she said with a smile and headed back into the dressing room.

"_You are so lucky kit_," Kyuubi said with a smile, "h_aving a sexy girl model clothes for you. Maybe you could slowly take them off later."_

"Shut up, I'm not listening to you pervert," Naruto said trying not to picture Nemu in his mind. Kyuubi wouldn't have it. He started to show pictures, of Naruto slowly undressing Nemu, into Naruto's mind.

"_Do it, kit,_" Kyuubi said as he showed more pictures. "_She wants you_!"

"I not listening," Naruto said trying to think of something else, but he couldn't get Nemu off his mind. To him she was beautiful, even though he had known her for only a short while. He could see the pain in her eyes. He knew something had happened to her to make her the way she was, and he wanted to find out what. He wanted to help her and be her friend.

"Hey Naruto," a voice said, bringing him out of his musing. He turned to see Isane standing over him. She wore a fishnet shirt with a gray halter top over it. On the shoulder was a similar shoulder guard as Nemu. She wore a pair of black cargo pants and had two arm guards. Lastly she wore a pair of black shinobi sandles. Naruto once again blushed madly.

"Why do kunoichi look so damn hot," he said to himself.

"_Kit their not kunoichi yet, their just hot,_" Kyuubi said and once again Naruto was bombarded with pictures of Isane slowly undressing herself.

"Can you stop this please," Naruto said, blushing.

"_Just take her now,_" Kyuubi said once again. "_Please?"_

"Go away you ero-kitsune," Naruto said.

"Naruto are you ok?" Isane asked as she watched Naruto space out when he saw her walk towards him, a blush still on his face.

He smiled and nodded. "How do I look?" Isane asked him. Naruto just nodded. "Well, I think he likes it."

"I'll get this," she said and went to change. Tenten had just watched the entire seen and couldn't help but laugh at her blond friend. He was just sitting there nodding his head like an idiot all because he she looked good in her outfit.

"Men," Tenten said and walked over to him. She waved a hand in front of his face and saw that he was still in a daze. "Ichiruka is closing for good."

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted jumping to his feet, getting weird looks from everyone in the store. He looked around and gave everyone a sheepish expression. "Sorry."

"Tenten fell to the floor and laughed at Naruto. "It's not funny!" he cried but Tenten couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, but…" Tenten began, before she lapsed into a fit of laughter.

"You suck. You know that?" he said.

"I know I do, but not you," she said making Naruto go stiff, causing her to laugh even harder.

"_I knew it_," Kyuubi shouted. "_Why didn't you get this one when you had the chance?!"_

"You're not helping," Naruto told Kyuubi. He turned to Tenten and sighed. "You done yet?"

Tenten slowly stopped laughing and got up. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Glad I could make your day," he said with a weak smile.

Tenten smiled. "So am I," she said and headed to the main counter.

Nemu and Isane walked towards the main counter, oblivious as to what had transpired between the two friend. They were both still dressed in their respective outfits. Naruto noticed this and blushed but managed to hide it better than when he first saw them. Tenten watched this reaction and a plan started to form in her mind.

"It seems I need to get everyone together for a Naruto meeting," she thought to herself. She was brought out of her musing when she saw Naruto waving a hand in front of her face. "Yes?" she said coming out of her thoughts.

"I want to purchase at least five pairs of each outfit," Naruto said as Tenten started to write down the order. "Next I need, 1,000 shuriken, 600 kunai, 600, explosive tags, and two sets of basic sealing scrolls."

Tenten took down the entire order and went to the register. Soon she had the bill, "it's going to be ¥58,282."

Naruto just nodded and pulled out his wallet. Upon taking out a hundred thousand yen bill, he hands it to Tenten. "Is that enough?"

"Of course," Tenten smiled as she made change. She gave him his change and proceeded to head into the back and pull from the shelves, all of the bought items. It took her a bit to get everything but soon everything was sealed and ready to go. She set the sealed scrolls on the counter and smiled. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Naruto handed her a piece of paper and smiled. "Send the usual amount," he said as he picked up the sealed scrolls and headed out the door.

Tenten watched them leave and smiled. "This is going to be interesting. I've got to call the others," she said, heading into the back of the store to start on Naruto's custom order.

-SB-

Naruto lead Nemu and Isane back toward his home. He dropped off their supplies and told them to get their swords. "Meet me in the back when you're ready," he said, heading outside.

Nemu and Isane both nodded and headed up the stairs to get their zanpakutos.

"I wonder what why he wants us to get our zanpakuto?" Isane said as they walked.

"We won't know till we get outside," Nemu replied and grabbed her blade from her closet. They soon had them strapped to their backs and headed out to the training ground in the back. They saw Naruto sitting in the middle of the grounds, meditating. Nemu noticed that he was pulling the reiryoku and another engery from the air and plants around him.

"How is he doing that?" she thought. Not many people could pull such large amounts of reiryoku from around them, yet here was Naruto, doing it as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "What is he?"

"Glad to see you guys made it here quickly," Naruto said, opening his eyes and letting the nature chakra leave his body. He stood up and walked over to them. "First thing we need to do is see what level of combat you guys are at before we begin your training."

"Why is that?" Isane asked.

"I need to see what areas we need to improve on, in your training in being shinobi," Naruto replied.

"Ok then," Isane said with a smile.

"Great," Naruto responded. "First things first, I am going to spar with each of you individually. First up is Nemu."

Isane nodded and took a step back. Naruto walked to the other side of the field and smiled. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's," Nemu said, getting into her stance. She stood with her legs bent and her hands held in front of her, guarding her face. Naruto stood on the other side in a very relaxed stance.

"Hey, Nemu, a word of advice, come at me with the intent to kill," Naruto said with a grin. Nemu nodded and shot forward at a great speed. She cocked her fist and threw a straight right at Naruto, only for him to block with his forearm and counter with a left hook. Nemu quickly turned to her side dodging the punch and brought her left first down towards his side. He countered her once again and threw another left hook. Nemu jumped back and let the punch go wide. This caused him to get off balance. She saw an opening and took it. She rushed forward and brought her left leg into a side kick into his right side, only for him to grab her leg and pull her close. Before she could react he kneed her hard in the stomach making her gasp for breath. He proceeded to put his left foot behind her leg and made her fall to the ground, hard. He quickly let go of her leg and brought a straight right to her face. Nemu rolled to the side and jumped up. She kicked him in the side making him skid a few feet away. He got up quickly and shot forward. He threw a wide left and Nemu dodged, only to be hit in the face by a punch. She flew back a few feet only to see two Narutos standing in front of her.

"I said, come at me with the intent to kill," the real Naruto reminded, as the duo charge forward. She wondered when he had had time to make a clone but this thought was forgotten as she dodged their attacks. As she dodged to the side from one attack, she was hit in the side by the other. Soon it became a one sided fight as the two Naruto's pummeled Nemu into the ground.

"Damn!" she thought as she tried to put some distance between her and the two Narutos. She could tell that if she held back anymore he would actually beat the crap out of her. She saw no other option and stood ready for his next attack. Naruto noticed the change in Nemu's attitude and smiled.

"She's finally taking this seriously," he said with a smile and watched in wonder as she began to spin her hands quickly.

"Let's continue, shall we?" she said in a flat voice and charged forward, faster the before. She threw a strike to Naruto's face, only for him to block. Naruto thought at first he gotten off easy only to feel intense pain in his forearm. He jumped back and looked at his arm. He could see that Nemu's attack acted like a drill and if he wanted to stay in one piece he would have to keep his distance.

"Your taijustu is excellent, Nemu," Naruto said with a smile as he pulled out two kunai from his pouch. "But, let's see how you cope with a few futon Justus."

"Futon," Nemu wondered, only to feel a change in the air around her. She turned to see what was going on and noticed the air gathering around the blades in Naruto's hands. **Futon:Wind Blades,**Naruto said and swung one of his kunai. Nemu felt a change in the wind and quickly dodged to the side. She looked to where she had previously stood and saw a large cut going toward the treeline.

"Good reflexes," Naruto said with a smile. He proceeded to send more blades of wind her way causing Nemu to simply dodge each strike.

"Damn, can't get close to him," Nemu thought as she dodged another wind blade. She landed and put her hands together. "_**Hado#4 Byakurai**_," Nemu said and pointed two fingers at Naruto. Naruto watched as she sent a blast of pale looking lighting towards him. He quickly flashed a few handsigns and countered with **Futon:Wind Wall. **The lighting clashed with the wind and was countered.

"How did he counter that?" Nemu thought as she tried to get in close. Naruto looked at her and smiled. He rushed forward and met her attack with his own. She tried to punch him in the gut only for him to side step and try and kick her in the side. Nemu blocked as best she could but was still sent back a few feet by the momentum of the kick. Naruto pressed his attack and soon had Nemu pinned to the ground with a kunai to her neck.

"I win," he whispered in her ear, making her blush. He got up and helped her to her feet with a smile. "You did great. Now it's Isane's turn."

Nemu nodded and went to the sidelines. She was mad about losing, but from what she had experienced Naruto was very skilled at fighting. He could adapt very quickly to something new and found a way to counter it. She wondered why her kido was blocked so simply and vowed to find out what had happened.

Isane had watched the battle in wonder. Naruto had fought Nemu on equal ground even when both were holding back their true power. "I wonder how powerful you really are?" she thought as she took her place on the training field. "Ready when you are," Isane said. Naruto nodded. He shot forward and threw a left hook. Isane dodged and tried to punch Naruto back, only for him to block and counter with a right. As they battled, Naruto noticed that Isane's taijustu was fairly average and she couldn't keep up with someone of his caliber. He jumped back and watched her. Isane sighed thankful for the break; He was just too good for her Hakuda. She knew he had her beat at that, so she decided to see how he would deal with kidos.

_**Hado#4 Byakurai**_, she said and sent a blast of lighting at Naruto. He dodged to the side only to see Isane prepare another spell, _**Hado#31 Shakkaho**_. A ball of red energy flew towards Naruto.

"Damn." Naruto said and dodged to the side, only to get caught in the shockwave. As he got up, he suddenly felt his arms bind together. He turned and saw Isane as she said _**Bakudo#1 Sai**_. Naruto dodged to the side as she drew her katana and brought it down onto him. Naruto saw that his arms were bound by spiritual part of chakra and pumped his chakra breaking the binding.

"Dang, I should have known it wouldn't hold," she thought to herself as she felt her blade clash againt Naruto's kunai. He pressed his attack and kept as close to her as possible, not giving her time to pull off any more of those strange justu. Isane was getting very tired and knew she couldn't keep it up for long. She jumped back and raised her hand. "I yield," she said as she sat down on the ground.

Naruto nodded and sat down next to her. "Good job," he stated. Those strange Justus caught me off guard."

"Those aren't justu. They're kidos," Isane corrected. .

"What are kidos" Naruto asked in wonder.

"We'll teach you later," Isane said as she laid down. "Just let me rest."

Naruto smiled and picked her up, bridal style, much to her amazement. "What are you doing?" she stammered as he walked her back to the house, with Nemu right behind.

"You said you were tired, just being a good friend" Naruto said with a smile, causing Isane to blush.

Nemu watched this and felt a tad of envy. She secretly hoped _she_ was in his arms instead of Isane.

-SB-

The research groups had soon found Nemu and Isane's zanpakuto spirits and were currently monitoring what the pair was up to. They had watched the fight between the pair of Lieutenants and the blonde that was with them earlier and were amazed by the skills he displayed. He seemed to be able to make copies of himself as well as control wind, but was amazed the group the most, was that it seemed that he was holding back as well. Even though both lieutenants were also holding back, he was able to make them get serious and he wasn't even trying.

"What is he?" Orihime asked with wonder. He reminded her of Ichigo in terms of fight potential but he seemed to be a lot happier than her orange haired friend.

"I don't know, but it would be great to study him," Mayuri said with a huge grin on his face.

"I would have to agree with you on that," Urahara agreed wanting to know more about his powers.

"I would rather know why he was fighting Nemu and Isane?" Nanao interjected. "Was it to test their strength or to show them who supieror?"

"I really don't know," Urahara said. "But, we won't know till we send someone there."

"I will go," Nanao offered. "I want to get them back as soon as possible."

Mayuri smiled. "I am glad you feel that way but it will take time to make another senkimon to go there," he stated.

"Then we better get started," Urahara said.

"Umm excuse me?" Orihime said getting everyone attention. "I want to go as well."

"WHAT!" everyone said in unison.

** Chapter four is done. Took me awhile to get this chapter started but it is finished and I am quite happy with how it turned out. For the pairing it going to be all Bleach girls, also next chapter will start the training of Nemu and Isane in chakra and Justus . While Naruto learns kidos and starts to develop his zanpakuto spirits. As for that I am drawing a blank so if you guys have any good ideas let me know. Please review and tell me what you think, it helps me write. Also I glad you guys like reading my stories but I don't appericate having buckets thrown at my head, lol. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Start of training,end of lonliness

"Orihime what do you mean you want to go to that world," Nanao asked in shock. "It's too dangerous."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Orihime said as tears started to fall down her face, "All I have ever done is nothing. Not when we recused Rukia, and Winter War, I did nothing. I want to help, please let me help."

The others looked at the crying girl and could feel her pain; she was tired of being helpless. "Fine you can go." Urahara said causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Really?" Orihime asked surprised.

Urahara nodded, "Yes really, but you have to train first." He said.

"I will train hard." She said with determination.

"Good," he said and turned towards Mayuri. "How long till you can get a senkimon ready?"

"At least a month." Mayuri said.

"Then we have a month to prepare." Urahara said. He looked at Orihime and gave her a very serious look. "You are going to be put through hell you know that right?"

"Yes I know." Orihime said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "But I want to help and I will try my hardest to do it."

"That's what I need to hear." Urahara said with a smile. "Let's begin shall we."

-SB-

Naruto sat in front of Nemu and Isane. He looked them over and planned their training regime. For Nemu he planned on a light workout in the morning,next was weapon throwing, and after that he would have her build her chakra reserves. For Isane he noted to work on her taijustu, she had a good foundation but she need to get into a style that fit her fighting style. He was going to start her off with the same light workout as Nemu, then weapon practice, followed by building her reserves, and ending with helping her make her with her taijustu.

While he planned their training, Nemu and Isane were planning his. They say that he was a well-rounded fighter and could adapt to thing very quickly. He reflexs and senses were top-notch rivaling that of the captains. They planned to start with him gather the reiryoku from his surrounding before they started him on kidos.

Naruto was the first to break the silence, "Ok I think we are ready to get started." He said with a smile, getting a nod from the girls, "First off I have to say your both are well trained warriors and it was fun to spar with you." He turned towards Nemu, "Now I going to give you my evaluation of your current fighting strength. First off we'll start with Nemu."

"Ok," she replied and he nodded.

'First off your taijustu is superb," he said with a smile, "The way you got your hand to spin like a drill was amazing, is it a kekei genki?"

"Kekei Genkai?" Isane asked.

"It's a bloodline, a gene in your blood that allows you to do things other can't," Naruto explained with a smile.

"Oh, then no," Nemu said, "It was more of built into me by my father."

"What do you mean built?" Naruto said getting a little angry.

"Exactly what it means," Nemu said as if didn't matter, "My father modified my body to do things other can't."

Naruto nodded barely able to control his anger, "There another bastard out there that does that stuff." He yelled mentally thinking of a dead snake.

Nemu noticed the anger building in Naruto's eyes and was concerned, "Are you ok?" she asked getting his attention.

"Yeah just fine," he said brushing off the question, "Just remembering something I rather not."

"Oh," Nemu replied and wondered why her modification made him mad. Was it that he didn't think she was human?

"Anyway back to what I was saying," Naruto finally said pulling Nemu out of her thoughts. "Your taijustus is great, it high chunin low jonin level. After that, you have great battle awareness. I wondered why you didn't draw your blade though."

"I have no use for it." Nemu simply stated, "My fists are all I need to defeat someone."

"I see," he replied. "Overall you about a chunin level in skill, but that probably not your true level of skill."

"How do you know that?" Nemu asked with curiuosity

"I have my methods," he said with a smile.

"Sure you do." Nemu said making him smile.

"Anyway onto Isane." He said and looked at the silver haired girl. "First off we will start with your taijustu, it is average, and you have a solid foundation that can be built upon so we can work on that. Your blade work is great and your use of Justus was good as well?"

"Justus?" she asked wondering what he was talking about.

"Those numbered attacks you sent at me." He said.

"Oh you mean kido." She replied.

"Yeah that." He said, "I have to say you're about the same level as Nemu, but yet again that is not an accurate assessment of your skills."

Nemu and Isane looked at him in wonder, not only had he accurately judges their strength but he also could see that they were hiding their true strength as well, but also he was hiding his true skills as well.

"So what do you mean by Chunin level?" Nemu asked, she had read the basic on shinobi but still didn't have an accurate reading on their skills.

"Oh yeah sorry." He stated, "There are a few levels of shinobi, the first is genin, they are rookie shinobi who have just graduted the academy and had just joined the shinobi force. They usually only know the basic academy Justus and what their family had taught them in they are from a clan. Next we have Chunin, they are the next rank up, and they have more experience the Genin and usually have higher skills as well. Next, we have Jonin, they are the best of the best in the regular shinobi forces, and they have many skills and usually teach the Genin. After that we have Anbu, they are the special forces. They have been trained to be the best of the best. Above them is Kage and Sennin. These two levels are the hardest to achive. They are master of many different shinobi skills as are feared by many. The Kages run the villages while the Sennin protect the village from outside threats by doing things outside the village."

"Thank you for the explanation," Nemu said. "So we are chunin level?"

"That was my assessment but you were holding back so you are probably higher." He said.

"What level are you at?" Isane asked.

Naruto stood up and headed to the house leaving them without an answer, when he suddenly turned around and gave them a smile, "I am a Sennin." He said and headed inside. Isane and Nemu sat there in silence.

"WHAT!" the both shouted at the same time.

-SB-

Orihime sat at her desk in annoyance, she was in class but she rather be training with Urahara for the mission. After they decided that she was allowed to go, Urahara sent her out to buy training clothes and other things she would need for training. It had been two days since then and she hadn't started. She had gotten very annoyed at this and wanted to get going. She didn't want to be useless anymore. Finally the bell rang and she rushed out the door. Uryuu, Chad, and Ichigo watched as she zoomed out of the room at super speed.

"What's with her?" Chad asked in wondered.

"I have no idea?" Uryuu said.

"Same." Ichigo said.

While the three bewildered boys tried to figure out what was going on Orihime had made it to Urahara's shop. She made her way to the backroom and changed into a purple under armor shirt, with black sweat pants.

"Alright I am ready." She said with determination. "Let's get stronger."

She headed out of the backroom only to trip on the doorframe and fall to the ground. 'Owwie." She said and got up. "Let's try that again." She muttered and went down to the secret traing grounds. As she touched the ground, she saw Urahara and Yuroichi standing a few feet from the ladder.

"Welcome back." Urahara said with a smile. "Are you ready to train?"

"Yes!" Orihime said with conviction.

Urahara smiled, "Good. Now let's get started." He walked deeper into the training grounds and Orihime followed close behind. They stopped in a large clearing and he turned to face his new student.

"First things first. We are going to start with strength and speed building excersies." He said. "Now Yuroichi will be helping you on this."

Orihime nodded and faced the purpled hair beauty with determination in her eyes. Yuroichi looked at her with a smile. "Let's start the tor….I mean training started."

"Ok." Orihime said with confince.

"First you have to run 30 laps around this clearing." Yuroichi stated and Orihime nodded and began to run. Yet she soon triped after a few feet only to get back up once again. This kept happening and soon she was covered in bruises after three laps but she kept on running. Soon the laps began to grow and Yuroichi watched with a grin at Orihime sheer determination, but alas her body didn't have the same will as her heart and she soon collapsed after 22 laps. She tried to get up but her body was too tired. Yuroichi noticed this and walked over to her.

"Good job," she said to the tired girl, "You made 22 laps, that was more then I was expecting."

"I…..ha….ha….ca…..can…..ke..keep…going." Orihime huffed as she tried to breath.

"No you can't," Yuroichi said looking at Orihime. "You need to rest a bit we have more things to do."

Orihime just nodded and laid on the ground for a few more minutes. She picked herself up off the ground and walked over to Yuroichi.

"Ok next give me 60 sit ups." Yuroichi ordered and Orhime set to her task.

-SB-

It had been ten day since Orihime had started her training and she was excelling at everything. After the first days of training her body began to adjust to the strain and soon she could complete the entire workout after five days. Yuroichi satisfied with her progress had added hand to hand combat to her training. She had started Orihime out with the basic stances and made her go through each stance a hundred times every day. Now she stood in front of her teacher in her stance waiting for her to attack.

"This is to see if you go it down." Yuroichi said and charge forward, she threw a kick towards Orihime's side only to have Orihime lift her leg to block. Orihime leaned forward and launched a hard right to Yuroichi's face. Yuroichi dodge it with a tilt of her head and threw a knee towards Orihime's stomach. Orihime brought her hands together and pushed of the knee to get some distance. She had little time to settle in when Yuroichi was on her again. Orihime was once again of the defensive and blocked most of Yuroichi's strikes but she couldn't keep it up for long. She dropped her guard and was hit it the gut sending all the air out of her body causing her to slump of the ground in pain.

Yuroichi looked down on the girl with a sigh, "You need to learn to take a punch like that." She said. "people in a fight won't be merciful and use this to their advantage."

Orihime heard this but didn't acknowledge that she heard. She was still trying to regain her breaths. Yuroichi sighed and walked towards the latter. "I see you upstairs." She said.

Orihime laid there for a few minutes before slowly got up off the ground. She stumbles a bit but headed towards the latter. "I will get stronger," she thought to herself as she walked.

-SB-

Isane watched as Naruto and Nemu sparred. They had started their training a few days ago and he had them spar with him every day. She sighed even though they have been training for a few days she was so tired. Even when she went to the academy she was never this tired. Her days went as follows, get up and eat a breakfast them meet Naruto in the back for training. He had them start a 'light' workout, which consisited of 30 laps around the training grounds, 100 push-up, 100 sit-up, 250 cunches and leg lifts, but he had her throw 100 punches per arm, and 200 kicks per leg. After that it was onto chakra training. He had given them each a leaf and told them to keep it in place on their foreheads using on chakra. He told them they had to figure out how to draw the chakra to their foreheads. At first they couldn't seem to do it and Naruto just watched with a bowl of ramen in hand. Nemu got it after two days, but sadly Isane had not.

She watched the leaf drop again and shouted out in frustration, "Why is this so damn hard?" she said and sat down on the ground with a huff.

Naruto saw this and walked over to her, "you get it." He said and sat down next to her. "You just need to practice."

"That's what I doing but I can't get it to work," Isane said with a sigh.

"You just have to draw it out." He said and thought for a moment. "I want you to mediate with me right now."

"Ok?" Isane replied and got into her meditative pose.

Naruto saw this and smiled, "Ok, first I want you to relax and clear your mind." He watched her for a few moments before speaking again, "Next I want you to focus on looking inword. Try to feel the flow of your chakra through your body. Choose one spot and follow the chakra all around till it comes back to that point."

Isane nodded slightly and focused. She could feel power flowing through her body, not her resitsu but something else. Something more, it flowed all over her body. From her head to her feet she could feel the flow. She chose a spot on the tip of her fingers and followed the flow of her chakra. As she followed it she could feel that she could control it, All she need to do was focus and it would do what she wanted. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Did that help?" he asked

"Yes," Isane said with a smile.

"Great," Naruto said and stood up, "Try the exercise again and let me know how it goes."

Isane nodded and picked up a leaf, she cleared her mind and felt the flow and focused it to a point on her forehead. She placed the leaf and let go, it stayed in place.

-SB-

It been two months since they had arrived in this world and both Nemu and Isane had grown stronger than they ever thought they would. They both mastered the leaf balancing exercise after the first week and he had them move onto tree walking. It was a painful experience at first. When he had first shown them they were wide eyed. They had woke up that morning and looked for him only to find a note telling them to follow a rope on the ground. They ended up in a clearing with large trees all around. They looked around and couldn't see Naruto and wondered where he was.

"Yo," said a voice from above and they looked up to see Naruto looking down at them standing on a tree branch upside-down. Nemu looked at him in shock, how was he doing that? She had seen knew soul reapers could stand in the air but they could never seem to stick to things like Naruto was doing.

"How is that possible" Isane said with wide eyes.

Naruto smiled and walked down the tree, surprising the pair even more, "Simple I just focus my chakra to the bottom of my feet and use it to stick to the surface of objects." He stepped on the ground and smiled; "Now you two are going to try."

He threw two kunai into the ground and smiled, "Use these to mark your progress and I been over there sleeping." He said and walked away. Since that day the pair had worked on the exercise every day. Isane made it higher than Nemu but Nemu was able to stick on longer. The pair looked at each other determined to make it to the top.

-SB-

Orihime went through her stances at quickly as possible. It had been over half a month since she started training and she was becoming a proficient fighter. She had added her shield to her fighting style allowing her to trap her opponents and stopping their movements. She was currently going through her basic waiting on Urahara to come and start the next part of her training.

"Well well it seems that you have improved greatly." He said with a smile.

Orihime stopped and face him with a smile, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your or Yuroichi's help."

"Well I say it now time to step it up." He said with a smile, "we are going to make it so you can make pin-point shields instead of just one huge one. This will allow you to block as well as move at the same time instead of staying in one place."

"Ok," Orihime said with a smile and got ready to start the training.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Urahara said and picked up walked over to a crate filled with tennis balls. "No remember the point is to create small shields that block the ball while you are still moving."

"Yes," she said and jumped to the side of as a ball sailed past. She summoned her fairies and soon they started their training.

-SB-

Naruto stood next to Isane and Nemu and smiled. They had mastered tree walking after two weeks. He was happy for their progress and planned on teaching them the three basic academy Justus. Nemu was happy with her progress and felt that Naruto was a very good teacher. He was always helping them when they had question or were feeling frustrated. He never said anything hurtful and always encouraged them to get better.

"Ok ladies today we are going to learn of the three basic academy Justus," Naruto said with a smile, "it is Kawarimi no Jutsu, or body replacement Justus. This will allow you to substitute yourself with something in case you get attacked."

He went through the handsigns and said, "**Kawarimi no Jutsu,"**and he was replaced by a log.

"This is good when you need to get out of a jam quickly." He said and smiled. He was glad he had them go over the handsigns when they started. "Now I want you to try."

The both nodded and Nemu decided to go first. She went through the handsigns and said, **"Kawarimi no Jutsu**" and she was covered in smoke. It cleared and they saw her still standing there with a splintered log all around her.

"Ok you put too much power into it." He said. "Let's try that again shall we.

They continued to practice the justu for the rest of the day but they had yet to do it correctly. As they headed to the house Naruto gave them an encouraging smile.

"You get it," he said happily, "It took me awhile to learn how to do it, so don't be discourage."

"Thanks," Isane said with a smile. "It's just so hard."

"Well its new to you." Naruto said, "It will take awhile for you to be comfortable to use this power, so just keep practicing and you get it."

"Thanks Naruto." Isane said and Nemu nodded in agreement.

"Glad to be of service," he said. "Now shall we stay in or go out to eat?"

-SB-

Naruto stood on his roof looking at the stars. It had been a two and a half months since he started Nemu's and Isane's Ninja training. He was happy at their progress but began to wonder when they were going to start his traing. They kept telling him they were still trying to figure out the best way to teach him. Therefore, he let them plan while he worked on his newest addition of Icha Icha. After he made sure he was happy with what he wrote, he sat down and began to gather nature chakra.

While this was going on Kyuubi planned to mess with his blonde host and started to send mental pictures of Nemu and Isane doing very indecent things with Naruto. As soon as the pictures entered Naruto mind he had a trouble concentrating.

"Stop it you baka-fox." Naruto said mentally as he tried to get his concentration back.

Kyuubi smiled and upped his attack, "_Come on kit you know you want to do that. Just admit it and then go do it."_

"I not am listening to you." Naruto replied and went back to his meditation but Kyuubi wasn't done yet.

"_Kit, listen to me_," Kyuubi said. "_I been around for a long time and trust me when I say this, you need to get some and soon. I mean you just sitting there doing nothing when beautiful women are throwing themselves at you. Come on man, jump their bones!_

"I not going to." Naruto retorted back with frustration.

"_But you want to_?" Kyuubi asked with a grin.

"Of course I want to," Naruto answered back and blushed in embarrassment

"_I knew it!"_ Kyuubi shouted, _"It's ok kit. All you need to do is go to a few towns over hit the brothel and just have fun!"_

"I will not, I am not like that." Naruto said back. "I am not a pervert."

_"Say the writer of Icha Icha_." Kyuubi replied with a smile.

"That's different." Naruto said

"_Sure it is_." Kyuubi said, "_You write a serious story with plot and only a little smut, but it is very detailed smut. I mean kit some of the stuff you come up with sound like way too much fun_."

"Whatever Ero-Kitsune." Naruto shouted back and cut the connection

"_He can't deny it forever_." Kyuubi said with a laugh, "_And when he does I will have my camera and popcorn ready hahahjahahahhahahahahaha."_

Naruto sighed and stopped meditating. He had a lot on his mind. He couldn't deny that Kyuubi was right about him needing someone. Not just to sleep with but to spend his life with. Yet life was cruel to the young sage. He was the most powerful shinobi but he was also the loneliest. He could never find someone who could fill that part of his life. Soon his thoughts turned to his two new roommates. He started to picture what life would be like if he was with either of him. He pictured himself married to Nemu. She was wearing a light purple kimono with blue lilies all over. They walked to the part a young girl with dark black hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on her face. She pulled the pair forward with a smile.

"Come on," she said with a smile, "I want to go to the swings. Can you push me daddy?"

Naruto smiled as he pictured this in his mind, he could see their smiling faces and couldn't help smile. Next he pictured himself with Isane. They were at the beach holding hands, she wore a very fattering bathing suit the showed her body of well. It was silver and was very low cut, it went all the way down to her navel. He wore a simple pair of blue and orange swimming trunks. A young boy with silver hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face ran ahead of the pair.

"Daddy, Mommy, look what I found." He said holding up a large sea shell.

Naruto continued switching between the two and soon tears start to fall down his face. Why couldn't he have a family of his own? Soon he was sobbing in silence, wondering what it would be like to be a father. Suddenly the sound of footsteps filled the air and he turned to see Nemu standing behind him.

She saw him and noticed the tears in his eye, she saw the loneliness in his eyes and she walked over to him. She sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "I heard the you up here and was wondering if you were ok?" she asked worried for the blonde.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and gave her a small smile, "I'm fine." He said as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked him with concern.

Naruto looked up at the sky and replied, "Just letting out some pent up feelings that all."

"Which feelings?" she asked

"Nothing important." He said and looked at her with a forced smile.

She could tell he was trying to be happy for her benefit, but she wanted to know what was troubling the blonde. "That's a lie." She replied.

"It that obvious," he said as he looked down.

"You are easy to read." She said as she scooted closer to him. "Will you please tell me whats wrong I want to help?"

Naruto was silent for a moment deciding on whether or not to tell her. He was silent for a few more minutes before answering, "I just tired of being alone." He finally said. "All my life I been alone. I never met my parents; they died on the night Kyuubi attacked."

"Kyuubi, oh right the giant demon fox." She said as remembered reading about the attack in the history book.

"Yeah but what most people don't know is that the Fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it inside someone." He said as he tells his tale. "That person was me."

"You have the fox sealed inside of you," Nemu said in shock. How could they seal something that was supposedly one of the most powerful things in existence into Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks to him I was always alone for most of my childhood." Naruto continued, "It was only when I enter the shinobi academy did I stop being alone. Soon after I graduate I made more and more friends and even got kaa-san, but I am still alone."

'Why's that?" Nemu asked

Naruto turned and stared into her eyes, "No one can truly love a jinchuriki."

Nemu could see that he was tired of being alone, but she didn't know what to do? She was a modified Mod-soul with a body she didn't know how to react. As she tried to deside what she need to do her body moved on its own. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled him close to her.

"You're not alone." She said finally, "You have Isane and I, and I don't plane on leaving anytime soon." As she said this, she knew she meant every word. She wanted to stay with him, even though she had only known him for only two and half months. She knew in her heart that she wanted to be with him and only him. She didn't want to go back to the soul society and be with her abusive father. She wanted to be with this man in her arms.

"Really?" Naruto asked in shock.

Nemu gives him a loving smile, "Every word" she said and leans in and captures his lips.

** That is chapter five. It took me a little to get it out on paper but overall really like it. The last part almost made me cry though. I mean I writing it and I start to cry. I surprised myself but then again I am a sap. Anywho please, please, please tell me what you think and give me your reviews. Next chapter will have more training and Orihime and Nanao are going to head to the shinobi world. Naruto will get closer to Nemu and Isane. Also should I give Naruto a zanpakuto or not. I mean it would be cool but he really powerful with sage mode and Kyuubi chakra so I think it might be overkill. Please tell me what you think and please. REVIEW!**


	6. More training, feelings reveiled

Naruto was surprised at first but soon returned the kiss. Nemu descended into his arms and they held each other in a loving embrace.

They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. They were together pure and simple and nothing was going to change that. She was his and he was hers.

Nemu looked at Naruto and pulled him close. She felt his warmth; she was at felt as peace. No one could hurt her here. 'He'(Mayuri) couldn't hurt her as long as she was in his arms. Nothing else matter to her anymore. It started slowly at first, she watched the blonde simply to gather more information on shinobi and their skills. Yet as he trained her and Isane she could see the warm he gave to them. He never yelled or hit them for doing something wrong. He never treated them as if they were nothing; he made her feel like a person, not like an experiment.

"I love you." She whispered to him. "You made me feel like a person. Before I met you, my father treated me like nothing. He would hit me and abuse me, even experimenting on me. I was so alone then I could do anything to stop him." Tears started to flow down her face as she let out all her pent up feelings.

Naruto held her tightly in his arms; he wanted to kill her father. He was worse than the damn snake. He hurt her just because he wanted to see what would happen. "I kill him." He told himself as he looked at his princess. "He will never touch a hair on her head again."

He put his hand on her chin and pointed her eyes towards him, "That doesn't matter now." He said, "You are here and I won't let anyone take you." He leaned in and captured her lips. They kissed letting their loneliness fade away into the night

-SB-

Orihime was once again sitting in class waiting for the school day to be over. It had been less than half a day since she completed her training. She was very happy with her improvement and couldn't wait to show everyone she wasn't just good for healing. Her friends had noticed the change in her over the past few weeks and wondered what had happened to give her this air of confidence she now had. As the bell rang for the end of the school day, Orihime was cornered by most of her friends.

"Hi guys whats up." She said with her usual bubbly smile.

"Hey Orihime." They all greeted and soon Uryuu was the first to speak up, "we noticed something different about you recently." He started, "We were wondering what was going on?"

Orihime looked at them and smiled, "Well I am helping Mr. Urahara on a really important project."

"What this project?" Chad asked

Orihime looked at them, "Sorry, I can't. Mr. Urahara told me not to tell anyone about the specific of the project, he said I could say I was helping with the project but I couldn't give out the specifics about it." She said with a smile. She pushed past the group and headed down the hall, "I'm late I have to go."

Her friends watched as she disappeared down the hall and all look majorly confused.

"We heading to Urahara's?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from everyone. 'Then let's go."

-later at Uraharas-

Orihime was once again in the secret training area waiting on teachers. Soon Urahara and the rest of the staff came down and stood by her.

"Well, it seems we have reached the moment to see if you're ready to go on this little adventure or not." Urahara said with a smile, "You will be face Junta and Ururu, if you defeat them you're more than ready to go."

Orihime nodded, "I reject," she said and her fairies fly out and around her. "Let's do this."

Urahara nodded as Junta and Ururu walked over to face Orihime. Junta smiled and started to streach while Ururu stood silently and waited for him to finish.

"I going to beat you so bad," Junta said with a wide smile, "For I am the great Junta can do anything!"

"Junta we hurt her too much." Ururu said

"I know that," Junta said with a sigh, "I just wanted to say that."

"Umm can we get started?" Orihime asked.

"Oh sorry," Junta said then rushed forward bringing his bat for a wide swing. Orhime dodged the swing and tripped Junta with her foot. She then dodged to the side advoiding a rocket attack from Ururu. Orihime kept dodging as well as making pin-point shields to block the ones she couldn't dodge. She rushed towards Ururu and threw a punch making the girl drop her launcher and move to the side. Ururu countered with a straight punch to Orihime side only to be blocked by a shield, using this to her advantage Orhime tapped Ururu lightly on the forhead before moving away.

"Come on take us seriously." Junta said getting angry.

"But I don't want to hurt you." Orihime stated

"You are going to have to hurt people if you go," Urahara stated, "You can't just tape them on the head and expect them to go down. Life isn't like that, so if you're going you have to show the resolve to do what is need to servive."

Orihime looked at Urahara and knew he was right. If she got into a fight she couldn't go lightly on them, it was fight or die. Yet she couldn't do it she couldn't hurt them, it wasn't in her nature.

"It's either them or you." Urahara stated simply. "So choose now, will you stand by and let other fight or will you stand up and fight for yourself?"

Orihime knew what she had to do and got in her stance, seeing this as the signal to start their attack Junta rushed in and brought his bat down on Orihime once again. This time his bat was stopped by her shield before he felt a fist collide with his gut. This sent him flying back a few feet. Ururu started to fire her rockets at Orihime. Orihime dodged most of them and use her shields to block the rest. She charged forward determined to show her resolve. She grabbed Ururu's rocket launcher and then pulled in forward causing the girl to bend over and get kneed in the gut. Soon the sound of clapping could be heard and Orihime turned to see Urahara clapping.

"Well done." He said as he walked over to his two downed shop keepers. "You're ready."

"Thank you." She said and smiled. She cast one of her shield over the downed pair, "Let me help them."

Urahara smiled, "It's just fine." He said and walked back towards the shop as Orihime headed Junta and Ururu.

-SB-

Isane woke as the sun came trought the window, she turned and saw Nemu wasn't in her bed and wondered where her friend was. She shrugged it off and headed to the bathroom ready to start the day.

"She must be training." She told herself as she turned on the shower

How wrong she was, Nemu was currently snuggled into Naruto chest. They had spent the entire night in each other's arms. Nemu was the first to wake and looked to see Naruto holding her close. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, happy for the first time in a long time.

The sun hit Naruto face causing him to stur. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Nemu. He started to freak out that she was in his bed but soon the memories of the other night came to mind causing him to smile.

"My hime." He whispered as he looked at her.

"My knight," she said back causing Naruto to blush. He thought she was still asleep.

"So what shall we do today?" Naruto asked as he pulled her closer to him.

Nemu wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "Stay like this." She said.

"That sounds great." He said and pulled her close but then both of their stomach growled.

The looked at each other and started to laugh. "I guess we might as well get up." Naruto said and got out of bed only for Nemu to pull him down and kiss him.

She kissed him before getting out of bed, "Now we can get up." She said and headed out of his room.

-with Isane-

Isane stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with her towel. She stepped out into the hall only to step back into the bathroom again. She watched as Nemu stepped out of Naruto room, she watched her friend head back to their room and wondered what was going on. She watched as Naruto stepped out of his room a few minutes later with a large smile on his face. This wasn't his usual smile; this one was a joyous smile.

"What happened between those two?" She thought and headed back to her room to change. She entered the room and found Nemu changing into her training clothes. She walked pasted but couldn't help but noticed the change in her deminor. She seemed more open, she looked like she had found something that had been lost to her for a long time. Isane started to change and watched Nemu.

"Hey Nemu," she finally said getting the other lieutenants attention.

"Yes Isane?" Nemu replied wondering what was going on.

"Are you ok?" Isane asked catching Nemu off guard with that question.

"Yes way do you ask?" Nemu replied wondering where Isane line of thinking was coming from.

"Well it feels like you've change." Isane said gathering her thoughts "It's like you found something you've been missing."

Nemu looked at Isane for a moment before her thoughts turned towards their blonde caretaker, she blushed and said, "It seems that way." Before Isane could ask anymore Nemu had already headed out of the room and down the stairs.

She had noticed the blush on Nemu's face when she had replied to her question. Then she remember the smile of Naruto's face. "Have they gotten together?" she thought to herself and rushed down the stairs. She turned and headed towards the kitchen only to stop when she saw Nemu and Naruto kissing.

"Oh my." Isane said and watched the two break apart.

Naruto was the first to noticed her standing there, "Surpise?" he said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry," Isane said and turned around and headed into the living room a blush spread across her face

Naruto was about to head after the silver haired girl only to be stopped by Nemu, "I talk to her." She said and headed after her friend. Naruto just nodded and continued to cook.

Nemu looked all around and found Isane sitting on the couch in the living room a blush still spread across her face.

"I sorry you had to find out that way." Nemu said sitting down next to Isane.

Isane looked at her friend and sighed, "It's fine it just unexpected." She said. "I mean you have never shown interest in any guy before back home."

Nemu looked at Isane, "They couldn't understand my loneliness." Nemu said catching Isane attention. "They could never feel what I have felt, they could never feel it."

"Nemu," Isane started to say but she was cut off.

"Naruto has felt the same pain as I have." She said trying to hold back her tears, "He has felt what I have felt, yet he hasn't fallen to it. He stands tall and moves forward, he doesn't let his loneliness control him. There are times when it too much for him to keep in but he still pushes forward. He helps me move forward." Soon the tears start to fall. "He holds me and makes me feel safe. I fell protected in his arm. He helps me and I love him for it."

"L…love?" Isane said with shock. She thought it was an extreme like but love was not what she was expecting.

"Yes I love him." Nemu said wiping away her tears. "He makes me whole."

Isane looked at Nemu and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Thank you." Nemu said back.

"I just glad you're happy," Isane said but leaned in close, "But what about when we have to go back to the soul society?"

Nemu got up and headed towards the kitchen, before she opened the door she turned around and smiled, "Simple," she said, "I am not going back."

-SB-

Orihime went up the latter to the main store after she had finished healing Ururu and Junta. As she entered the main area she was surprise to find all her friend there talking with Urahara.

"Hi everyone what are you doing here?" She asked

"We came because we are worried about you." Uyruu said. "You haven't been yourself that last couple of weeks."

"What do you mean?" she said as she sat down.

Ichigo looked at her and put his hand behind her head, "we were worried you were in trouble."

"I fine as you can see." Orihime stated. She looked at them and could see the look of worry in their eyes. She knew they all cared for her but she could take care of herself.

"Also Urahara has been telling us about this project you been helping out with." Uryuu said. "Are you sure it safe for you to go?"

Orihime looked at Uryuu. He looked at her as if she was helpless. "No I think I'll be fine, I've been training." She said letting a little anger into her voice.

"Well from what we heard about this world it seem really dangerous." Uryuu said. "I just think it be better for you to stay behind and let someone else go."

"I have been training and Urahara say I am ready." Orihime replied

"She has come a long way." Urahara said, "She will be fine."

"Why not have either Chad or I go with them." Uryuu said.

"Yeah the sounds like a great idea." Ichigo said with a smile causing Orihime to frown. She looked at the three males and knew that they thought she was nothing but a damsel in distress.

"I don't need your protection," She screamed at them. The three looked at her in shock, she never got mad. "I so tired of being treated like I'm nothing but someone to save." She spat and exited the room tears streaming down her face. She hated this feeling. She hated being mad, but she couldn't keep quiet anymore. They had saved her countless of times and she had nothing.

"I will show them." She vowed and headed back down to the training area determined to be strong enough to finally be the one doing the saving.

-SB-

Naruto, Nemu, and Isane all stood outside, it had been three days since Isane had found out about Naruto and Nemu. She was still in shock that Nemu wasn't going to go back to the Soul Society but didn't let it affect her training. Naruto had pushed them hard and they had learned all three basic academy Justus. Isane was very happy with her progress and smiled as she watched Naruto instruct Nemu in the correct handsigns for the justu he was teaching her. They had found out their nature affinities a few days ago and he was teaching them each a c-ranked justu for their respective affinities. Nemu was earth so he was teaching her **Doton: Earth Wall Justu. **Isane watched as a small wall of earth came from the ground. It wasn't tall but it was thick.

"Good job." Naruto said to Nemu, "Most people can't even make a wall on their first try."

"Thank you." Nemu said with a smile. "I had a really good teacher."

"I glad I can be of help." Naruto said and smiled. "Now I want you to practice this while I go teach Isane her justu."

Nemu nodded and Naruto started to walk over towards Isane. Isane noticed this and waited for him to arrive in front of her.

"Ok let get you started." He said and walked towards the lake. "We need water for this so come on."

Isane nodded and followed. She watched the blonde and couldn't help but see the same traits that Nemu had describe to her. He was a good person; he was helpful and never harmful unless it was to an enemy. He always had a smile on his face. She also noticed that he was always making sure that they were happy. Isane blushed at this as she remembered their first meeting. Instead of leering at her he put his coat over her and made sure she was ok.

As she watched him her heart started to beat faster. "What is this feeling?" she asked herself as they stopped by the lake. "Do I have feeling for him? I can't he is with Nemu, but he is sucha good person. No I can't do that." She said to herself and looked at the blonde.

Naruto smiled at her, "Ok today we are going to learn Suiton:Water Bullet, this is a c-rank justu that allows you to create a large ball of water and shoot it at your opponent at high speeds." He said, Isane nodded and Naruto continued show her the handsigns slowly so she could copy them.

She went through the hand signs a few times before she was ready to try it for herself. "Ok I'm ready." She said, she went through the hand signs, "Suiton:Water Bullet" a little drop of water came up but it soon fell down back into the water.

"Suiton:Water Bullet" She cried but yet again only a small drop came from the water. She kept on trying but it always ended in the same way.

"Why can't I get this?" She said and sat down on the ground in frustration.

Naruto sat down next to her and gave her a comforting smile, "Its ok, you can't expect to get it in the first try." He said.

"I know it just fusrating that it keeps dropping back into the water." She said.

"You are doing great," Naruto said trying to comfort her. "Most people can't even get that much on their first try."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Isane said as she looked down on the ground.

"Stand up." Naruto said and stood up. Isane looked up at him and did what he said. "Turn around." Isane did as she was told and waited for his next order, "Now form the hand signs again but slower."

Isane nodded and started to do the hand signs when suddenly she felt naruto press himself against her back. He wrapped his arms around her and put his hand on hers. He followed her hands as she went through the hand signs. Isane felt her heart race, she was having a hard time concentrating on what she was doing with Naruto so close to her.

"Your finger is wrong," he whispered in her ear as he stopped her on the third hand sign. "You need to straighten your finger."

She nodded and did as he said, the went through the hand signs like this a few more times before Naruto was satisfied that she was able to get them down correctly. He moved away from her making Isane sad with the lack of contact.

He smiled at her, "Now try it."

Isane nodded and looked at the water. She closed her eyes and started to go through the hand signs. She could still feel Naruto against her skin as she continued the sequence. She finished the last sign, "Suiton: Water Bullet" she shouted a tennis ball size water ball flew into the air and shot across the lake crashing into a tree.

Isane heard clapping. She turned and saw that it was Naruto, "Good job." He said

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you," she said

Naruto hugged her back, "No problem." He said and broke the hug. "Just keep practicing and you have it down in no time."

Isane nodded and Naruto left her to practice. Isane watched him disapper felt sad. She knew that she had fallen for him. She sat down on the ground as tears began to flow. It had just happened and she didn't know what to do. Nemu was in love with Naruto and he was in love with her. She couldn't get in the way of that.

"What should I do?" she asked herself as her tears ran down her face. All the while Nemu watched from the tree line.

-later at the house-

Isane sat on her bed wondering what she should do. She knew that she was in love with Naruto, but she didn't want to betray Nemu. She wanted her to be happy, but she couldn't deny her feelings.

"Why is this happening?" she asked herself. While she had her internal debate she failed to notice Nemu enter the room. Nemu looked at Isane and knew that she as well was in love with the blonde. At first she was mad that Isane wanted him, but then she could see that he was a guy any girl would love to have. She was scared at first, not knowing what to do. Should she let Isane have him or keep him for herself. As she thought about it, a scroll had come to the house. Nemu had picked it up and read it. It seemed that Naruto was supposed to marry at least four women by his twenty-first birthday to restart his clan. If he didn't choose his brides before then,they would be chosen for him. She reread the scroll and headed towards Naruto room.

She walked in the room and looked at the blonde laying on the bed. "Naruto," she said getting his attention.

"Yes?" he said and saw her holding the scroll.

"This was delivered a few minutes ago," Nemu started, "Is it true you have to marry at least four women by your next birthday?"

Naruto turned to her and gave her and sighed, Yes." He said, "Here if you are the last of your clan and have a bloodline then you are regisiter under the CRA. This stands for Clan Restoration Act, which states that the last of a clan must take multiple wives to bring the clan back to life."

"But you don't have a bloodline do you?" she asked.

"Well yes and no." Naruto said and patted for her to sit next to him. "I don't have a bloodline like others, my bloodline allows us to be the jailer for bijuu. Since I am the last of my family they need my children to hold the Kyuubi once I am gone."

"But," Nemu start to say after she had heard of his childhood as a jinchuriki.

"It's fine." He said and gave her a smile. "I will prepare them for when that time comes, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I will make sure no one treats them like they treated me."

Nemu leaned on him and smiled, knowing he wouldn't allow anything to happen. "So if you had someone else who loved you, you would be with them?"

"If they truly love me and I love them. Then I am more the willing." He said.

This brought Nemu to her current prodiciment. She looked at Isane and knew that she truly care for Naruto. She didn't want to share him but they had no choice so she would rather share him with Isane the a stranger. She sat down next to her friend.

"Isane," Nemu said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it." Isane said wondering what was on Nemu's mind.

"Do you have feelings for Naruto?" Nemu asked

Isane was caught of guard by this and started to stutter, "N….no…I don't"

"You're lying." Nemu said

"I..I'm not," Isane said looking away not wanting to look Nemu in the eye.

"Please tell me," Nemu pleaded.

Isane started to cry as she turned to look at Nemu, "Yes." She said. Nemu wrapped her arms around her friend and held her.

"I don't know how it happened," she cried, "I thought it was nothing, but I love him."

Nemu looked at her and smiled, "Then you can be with him." She said.

"What?" Isane replied, "I can't you with him."

Nemu smiled, "there is a way." She said and proceed to explain the CRA.

"but what if he rejects me?" Isane said as her fear started to take over.

Nemu looked at Isane with comforting eyes "He won't."

"Are you sure?" she asked

Nemu just smiled and nodded. Isane looked at her and smiled back. "Now come on." Nemu said getting up.

"What wait," she said but Nemu pulled her down the hall and towards Naruto room.

"Go on," Nemu said but Isane started to back up. Nemu wouldn't have any of it. She opened the door and pushed Isane inside. Before Isane could react the door was closed and the sound of a key turning filled the air. Isane turned and saw Naruto sleeping on the bed, he looked so peaceful as he slept. She stayed by the door and didn't move but soon Naruto began to stir. He slowly got out of bed and noticed Isane standing by the door.

"Hey Isane," he said as he yawned

"H…hello Nauto," Isane stuttered.

"Is there something the matter." He asked as he got up. Her face turned bright red as he walked towards her, "You're not sick are you? Your face is all red."

Isane's heart was beating out of her chest, she couldn't deny her feeling any longer and she let her heart take over. She leaned in and captured his lips. Naruto is shocked and stood frozen. Isane soon comes to her senses and backed away from him.

"I'm so sorry." She said as tears started to come down her face. "I…."

Naruto comes to his senses and looked at Isane in tears, he walked over to her and pulled her close, "It's ok," he said, "I was just surpised."

"But," she stammered and looks at him.

"No buts." Naruto said, he pulled her close. "Do you really feel that way?"

Isane nodded and Naruto pulled her into a kiss. She is surprised but soon was kissing him back. Naruto held her close and Isane felt happy.

-SB-

Orihime sat in the secret training ground tears streaming down her face. She hated being sad and feeling helpless.

"I not helpless." She said to herself as she tried to wipe away her tears. "I can help."

As she cried she failed to noticed Nanao walking towards her. She sat down next to the crying girl.

"It's ok," Nanao said trying to comfort Orihime

"They don't think I can do anything without protection." Orihime cried.

"They just worried about you." Nanao said, "They just want you to be safe."

"I know but I can help," Orihime replied, "I not helpless."

"Then prove them wrong." Nanao said, "Show them you don't need help."

Orihime nodded and dried her tears, "Thanks Nanao," she said and got up.

"Anytime." Nanao replied, "Now come on Mayuri is almost done with the portal, we are heading to the Soul Society soon."

"Ok, let's go." Orihime said and followed Nanao towards the open senkinmon.

-SB-

Naruto woke up the next day with a yawn he looked to his side and saw Nemu sleeping beside him, he smiled and turned around to see Isane on his other side. After the kiss they had all gotten together and discussed what would happen next. They all decided that it was in their best interest to share. He loved them both and planned on making both happy. Isane was happy that she was with him but was a little scared when the soul society looks for them. She would miss Captain Unahana but she was happy with Naruto and that was all that mattered.

"This is going to be a great day." Naruto said as he laid his head down on his pillow.

"Yes it will," Nemu said surprising the blonde. This made him jump and wake Isane.

"Keep it down." She said as she wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry Hime," Naruto said and gave her a light kiss, "Didn't mean to wake you."

Isane smiled and pulled him into passionate kiss. She pulled away and said, "Its fine."

He smiled before he was pulled into another kiss, but it was with Nemu. They broke it after a few moments and Naruto had a large smile on his face, "I am the luckest guy in the world." He said as he pulled both girl close to him.

"Yes you are." Nemu said as she snuggled into him.

"I second that." Isane said.

Naruto smiled, "So what should we do today?" he asked

Nemu and Isane looked at each other and smiled, "It's time for you to start training." Nemu said

Naruto smiled and got out of bed. He picked up both girls and lifted them out of bed, "Lets get going." He said making them both laugh as he walked towards the door.

"This is going to be fun." Isane said.

**This it chapter six, I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter and it cried a little in the middle. Next chapter is going to be the start of Naruto's training in Kidos and Nanao and Orihime are going to head the the Shinobi world. They will fight Naruto to bring Nemu and Isane back, but will Naruto let them. To let you know Orihime is the second to last girl in the harem. So for the last girl should it be from bleach or Naruto? If so name a character that is not often used, no males though. Ok now we have a few choices on Naruto's Zanpakutos. I will get to those in a minute, I have to set up a few rules about when he uses it. He can't be in Kyuubi mode or sage mode when he uses his Zanpakuto.**

**The first zanpakuto is a called Harihime, which means crystal princess. It is a three foot blade with a a dimond shaped hand guard, it handle is blue. To go into shiki form he says Mezame to Kagayaku Harihime, (Awaken and Shine: Crystal princess), it turns into two diamond shape chakrem that Naruto can throw, when it hits it target crystal grow out of it and incapacitate the opponent. He can also grow crystal blades on either tips making crystal blades, The banki is Warete odoru Buyou Harihime(Shatter and Dance danicing crystal princess) in this form a his body is covered in crystal armor and he can throw crystals and create a large crystal dome that allows him to stab his oppent from any direction**

**Next we have one based on his mother, She will be his zanpakuto spirit, I have yet to get what it would do, his shiki will be chains and his banki will be a world filled with chains. **

**Also if you have an zanpakuto idea let me know. Ok then as always review and tell me what you think. Please Review!**


	7. Telling Everyone,Thought the Gate

Naruto sat on the ground in his meditative position. He was currently practicing on separating his physical energy from his spiritual. They had been at it for a few days and he made progress. It was still foreign for him to use only his reiestu. There was some inside of him but it mostly came from the places around him. Being the Toad Sage help because it taught him to draw power for nature but it was so frustrating keeping the reiestu separate. His forehead contorted as he concentrated but it still didn't separate into the two different energies.

He opened his eyes and ruffled his hair in frustration, "Why is this so damn hard." He said and got up leaving a line of 250 clones working on separating the energies. Nemu and Isane watched him walk over to them and couldn't help but marvel at what he had accomplished. Not only was he drawing out his reiestu but he was also making his reserves bigger. Unfortunately, his control was no existent so they had to work on that first. He sat in the middle of the two girls and pulled them close much to their joy. They both wrapped their arms around him and snuggled close.

"That is so hard." He complained making the pair laugh.

"You get it," Isane said with a smile,

"You just need to work on your control." Nemu said making Naruto groan.

"Why is it always my control," he muttered making them laugh.

"We work on it." Nemu said and captured his lips. The kissed for a few moments before breaking apart, Isane kissed him next and he smiled. He was happy, he had two beautiful women that love him and he was training in a new way of fighting. Life couldn't get better.

"Shall we go out my Himes" Naruto asked.

"That would be wonderful," Isane said with a smile.

Nemu nodded, "I am in the mood for some barbeque."

Naruto smiled and got up, he held his hand out to each girl and smiled, "Shall we go then."

"Why of course my good sir." Isane replied and took his hand. Nemu took his other and he pulled them to their feet.

He turned to his clones, "We will be back in a couple of hours," he said, "I want you to keep practicing and when we get back you will dispel in groups of ten every minute."

He didn't wait for an answer and walked with his Himes towards the gate.

-In the Village-

They walked as a group towards the restaurant. Naruto had a huge smile all over his face as they walked. Many of the villagers turned their heads when they saw Naruto with Nemu and Isane. Many of the fangirls were staring at Nemu and Isane with hatred for being close to their Naruto. While a lot of the guys were jealous of the blonde for having two beautiful women so close to him.

"Lucky bastard." Naruto heard someone mumble as they walked past making him smile

"Yes I am." He thought to himself.

As they walked, some called out to them, "Hey Naruto"

They turned and saw Sakura and Sasuke walking towards them, "Hey guys how have you been?" Sakura asked as she stopped in front of the group.

"Hey Sakura what's up?" Naruto asked with a smile.  
>"I just wanted to see how you've been haven't seen you in a while." She said, "You haven't been in village much."<p>

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Been really busy." He stated glacing at Nemu and Isane.

This doesn't go unnoticed by his friends and Sakura gives him a knowing smile, "Really know," she said sweetly, "Do tell."

"We were just training and stuff," Naruto said with a blush creeping across his face as he remembers his times with Nemu and Isane.

"What type of stuff?" Sakura asked trying to pry more answers out of the blonde.

"Stuff," Naruto mumbled as he blushed.

Sakura looked at him and gave him a smiled that was a little too sweetly. "So you guys headed anywhere?" she asked surprising the group.

"Yeah, we are going to go eat." Nemu said

"That's great so are we," Sakura said pulling Sasuke close to her. "Why don't we eat together?"

Before Naruto could say no, Isane said, "That would be wonderful."

"Great lets go." Sakura said and the two groups headed towards the barbeque restaurant. The girls soon were talking and laughing, while Naruto and Sasuke hung back.

"So you going to tell me whats going on Dobe or am I going to have to let Sakura pry it out of you." Sasuke said

Naruto sighed knowing he couldn't keep anything from Sasuke, "Well, I sorta got together with both Nemu and Isane." He said much to Sasuke surprise.

"You are with both of them." Sasuke said with surprise in his voice "How did that happen?"

"I really have no idea," Naruto said truthfully, "It just did, I trained them to be shinobi and acted like my usual self. So I have no idea."

Sasuke just shook his head and sighed,Naruto was still as dense as a rock when it came to girls, but what guy wasn't. "I just happy for you bro, you deserve to be happy." Sasuke said

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile, "I just have to tell everyone first. Kaa-chan is going to flip when she finds out."

"I more worried about the be…..I mean our friends when they find out." Sasuke said catching himself but Naruto didn't notice.

"Yeah that's going to be a fun time." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Speak of the devils," Sasuke said and Naruto paled when he saw all the rookie 12 standing in front of the barbeque restaurant.

"I am so dead." Naruto said as they reached everyone.

Naruto smiled and tried to hide his nervesness but was doing a bad job, "This is going to be harder than I thought." He said to himself as everyone greeted him.

"Hey Naruto haven't seen you in ages what have you been up to?" Choji asked, he had become the Akimichi clan head and married a girl from the clan; he was also a successful restaurant owner.

"Yeah you're a sight for sore eyes," Said Ino, she was now one of the lead interrogators in the I/T division, she currently dating Sai.

"Yeah you disappeared on us dickless." Sai said, he had joined the ANBU and was a very successful.

"You're an ass you know that Sai." Naruto said with a sigh.

Tenten walked over and hit him in the head, "We were worried about you." She said, "You haven't been seen in months, we thought you were buried under all the instant ramen you have."

"Hey!" Naruto replied, "I cut back."

"Yes he has," Nemu said getting everyone attention.

Ino looked at Nemu and Isane, "And who might you two be?" she asked.

"Oh I sorry about that guys?" Naruto said, "This is Nemu Kurotsuchi and Isane Kotestu. They are from a place far away and they been staying at my place and I've been teaching them shinobi arts." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I am also dating both of them."

Everyone except Sasuke looked at him in shock, "WHAT!"

Kiba and Hinata had arrived when Naruto announced this and Kiba pulled him into a headlock. "You finally got the girl or should I say girls." He said with a laugh.

"Kiba stop teasing him." Hinata berated her boyfriend.

Kiba let him up and smiled at his girlfriend, "I was just having a little fun."

"Sure you were." She replied, "Come on let's get a table so we can hear all the juicy details."

All the girls cheered much to Naruto dread.

"Why me?" he wondered as they enter the restaurant. Soon they got a large enough table to fit the group and they ordered their drinks. Naruto was sitting next to Nemu and Isane. Everyone was looking at them waiting for them to spill the details on how they got together.

"So how did it happen?" Ino asked finally with a smile.

Everyone looked at them making them blush. "Well, I think it happened when we started training." Naruto said. "I was attracted to them since we first met." This made Isane and Nemu blush. "So as we started training, I got to know them and it just happened."

Everyone was silent when Ino said, "Well that was anticlimactic. I was hoping for something a bit better, but then again you were telling it Naruto"

"Hey!" Naruto interjected only to be cut off by Ino

"Let's hear it from the girls." She said and looked at Nemu. "So how did you fall for the blonde idiot?"

"I am not an idiot!" Naruto pouted.

Nemu and Isane giggled at his antics. "Well what attracted me to him was his caring personality," Nemu said, "He promised me he would protect me forever." She smiled as she remembered the night on the roof.

"Ahhh," all the girls said at the same time making all the guys groan.

"Dude did you really say that?" Kiba asked

Naruto smiled and looked at Nemu, "Yeah I did, and I meant ever word." He kissed Nemu on the cheek getting another awe from the girls.

Ino looked at Sai and punched him in the arm, "Why can't you be romantic like that?"

Sai looked at Ino and sighed, "You suck dickless," he thought, "You had to do that didn't you. Now I have to do something just as special."

"What about you Isane?" Sakura asked

"Well Nemu knew I like him so she locked me in his room until I told him my feelings," She said with a blush. "He said he would love me always."

"Awe!" said all the girls as Isane gave Naruto a loving smile. The guys glared at their friend and decided to take action.

Kiba stood up and grabbed Naruto, "Hey guys you mind if I borrow him for a second?" Not waiting for an answer he pulled Naruto out of his chair and towards the front of the restaurant.

"Dude you need to stop doing that type of stuff." Kiba said shaking Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're making the rest of us look bad." Kiba stated, "I mean you being all romantic and crap. If you doing it our girls are going to expect it from us."

"You're crazy," Naruto said and headed back towards the table.

"Damn you Naruto." Kiba muttered and followed him back.

-SB-

Orihime sat in squad four barreks waiting for the gate to be finished. After they have arrived in the Soul Society she was assigned to stay with squad four. Since the gate wasn't ready she had been helping them with healing the injured. She was happy she was able to help but couldn't shake the off what her friends had said back at the shop. She hated that they didn't trust her to take care of herself. She knew she could help and she had trained hard.

"I'm not weak." She said to herself as she finished healing a patient. Captain Unohana noticed her distress and decided to have a talk with the girl.

"Orihime can you join me in my office for a moment?" Unohana asked getting a nod from the girl.

"I wonder what the Captain wants," Orihime thought as she followed Unohana into her office. They took a seat on the couch and sat in silence for a few moments.

Unohana finally broke the silence, "Orihime is everything all right?" She asked wiith concern in her voice.

Orihime turned away not wanting to push her feeling on others, "I'm fine."

Unohana was not buying this and pressed Orihime, "There is something wrong, you can't hide it from me."

Orihime looked at the older woman and saw the concern in her eyes, not for her safetly but for her feelings, "I just hate feeling helpless," she finally said. "I trained really hard to be able to help on this mission and yet they still treat me like I'm helpless."

"You're not helpless." Unohana said to the girl, "You help heal people and make sure their ok. You don't need to be on the front lines to help."

Orihime started to cry after hearing this but she still felt helpless, "I know that, but I always seem to bet the one ending up getting captured or slowing everyone down. I just can't help but feel helpless."

"Come here." Unohana said and pulled her into a hug, "Everyone feels helpless at times but it what we do going forward that counts."

Orihime continued to cry in the older woman's arms, letting all her frustration flow out of her with erh tears.

After awhile her crying stoped and it was silent, "Feel better?" Unohana asked with a smile.

Orihime broke away and nodded, "Thank you."

"Not a problem I am here to help." She replied with a smile. "Now come on lets go get something to eat." Orihime smiled and nodded and the pair left the office and headed towards the cafeteria.

-At Squad 12 Barracks-

Mayuri stood in front of the view machine watching the movements of the two Lieutenants. They seemed to have blended in well with the locals and always seemed to be with the blonde man. He wondered what he was like and what powers he had.

"I will have to get them to bring him here." He said to himself as he watched Nemu and Isane meet with a large group. He looked away from the screen and checked on the progress of the senkimon. It was 73% done and it would be another day and a half before it was ready. He sighed, he would rather go himself and get the failure and the other lieutenant but the Head Captain wouldn't allow it.

"Someone bring me the reiatsu scans of NW(New World)" he called and soon a scan was put in his hand. He looked over it and saw that it was lower than in the Soul Society but that there was something mixed in it as well. He wondered what this was, "I want another scan run now and focus on identifying the other energy in the air." He ordered making all the lab aids run around.

-Captain's Meeting-

Head Captain Yamamoto looked out at his captains, "We are here to discuss the reterval of Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi and Isane Kotetsu," he said, "We will be sending Orihime Inoue and Nanao Ise. Is that acceptable with everyone?"

"Sir why are you sending the Inoue girl?" said Captain Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8, as he stepped out of the line of captains

"She volunteered for the mission and I was informed by Urahara that she is more than prepared to go." The Head Captain said.

Kyoraku nodded, "But wouldn't it be better to send in another lieutenant, they have more experience in battle." He interjected

"I understand you concern but she is going," Yamamoto said, "Her powers will be need if something goes wrong with the mission."

"I understand Head Captain," he replied and stepped back in line.

"Anyone else have a problem with this?" Yamamoto asked, no one stepped forward. 'Then this matter is settled, by tomarrow Inoue and Ise will be heading to NW to find Lieutenant Kurotsuchi and Kotetsu, dismissed."

-SB-

Naruto and the girls were walking out of the restaurant with smiles on their faces. They had spent most of the days laughing. Nemu and Isane we happy to hear stories about Naruto when he was a child and laughed at many of the pranks he pulled. Nemu especially like the one when he painted the faces of the Hokage monument. The trio walked through the village taking in the sites and sounds.

"So my Himes where to next?" he asked as they walked his arms wrapped around each girl.

"I don't know," Isane said and leaned in close, "As long as I with you I'm happy."

Nemu thought for a moment before turning to look at the other two, "I would like to speak with the Hokage." She said making Naruto get a little scared.

"You want to talk with Kaa-chan," he said with a nervous voice, "She could be busy."

Nemu noticed this and smiled, "He scared what she will do to him when he tells her." She thought.

"It will be fine," Nemu said and kissed Naruto on the cheek, "I just want to talk to her about something important."

"What that?" he asked.

Nemu gave him a smile and kissed him on the lips, she broke the kiss and said, "It's a secret."

"Ok lets go see Kaa-chan," Naruto said hoping he wouldn't end up in the hospital by the end of the day.

-At the Hokage tower-

Tsunade sat at her desk finishing a stack of paperwork. She sighed in relief as she signed the last paper.

"Yeah no more paperwork time for Sake." She said with a smile only to hear a knock at her door. "Yes" she said hand inching towards her Sake draw.

"Naruto and the girls are here to see you." Shizune said making Tsuande smile in relief. She opened the draw and pulled out a bottle, "Send them in."

Shizune nodded and in walked Naruto, Nemu, and Isane."Hi Kaa-chan how are you today?" Naruto said as they walked towards her desk.

"I doing fine Naruto," she said with a smile, "Just finished the last of my paperwork and now going to drink my sake."

"Of course you are," he said making Tsuande glare at him

"So what brings you here today?" she asked him, he hadn't been in for at least three months and high level mission were stacking up.

"Nemu would like to talk to you about something." He said and let Nemu take the stage.

Tsunade turned towards Nemu and wondered what she wanted "So what can I do for you today?" she asked

'Well Lady Hokage," Nemu started to say but Tsuande held up her hand.

"I'm off the clock so just call me Tsuande," She said and Nemu nodded.

"Well Tsuande I was wondering if it was possible for Isane and me to become citizen of Konoha?" Nemu asked making Tsuande raise an eyebrow.

"It is depending on your reason." She said making sure to make it clear that anything devious would end in pain.

"Well," Nemu said and blushed glacing at Naruto.

Tsuande noticed this and looked at her son, "Naruto is there something you would like to tell me?" she said making Naruto go stiff.

"Umm…..Welllllll," he said trying to frame his words, "."

"Come again," Tsuande said not catching what he said. Nemu and Isane on the otherhand were blushing up a storm.

"I said I love both Nemu and Isane." He said again this time with more confidence, "I want to make them happy."

Tsuande looked at her son in silence for a few moments making him worry that she would kill him. Suddenly she pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "I am soo happy for you!" she said as she hugged him, "I thought you never get a girl and end up like the pervert."

"The pervert?" Nemu and Isane wondered at the Naruto start to turn blue from the lake of air.

"C…can…can't breathe," Naruto stammered. Tsuande finally noticed and let go allowing him yo get air back into his lungs.

Tsuande looked at Nemu and Isane and gave them a stern look, "You better treat my Naruto right or you're going to regert ever stepping foot in this village." Tsunade said making the girls shiver.

"We will never hurt your son," Isane said, "I love him with all my heart."

"So do I," Nemu said, "He saved me from my loneliness."

Tsunade smiled as she heard these answers. She walked towards her desk and pulled out two pieces of paper. "Fill these out." She said and handed them to the girls.

"What are these?" Isane asked.

Tsunade smiled, "Citizen Registration forms."

-later on the top of the Hokage moument-

Naruto,Nemu, and Isane stood on the top of the head of the fourth Hokage. Naruto smiled as they watched the sun set.

He looked at the two girls standing next to him and smiled. He let go of them for a moment and put his hand together, "I AM THE LUCKEST GUY IN THE WORLD!" He shouted, "I AM IN LOVE WITH NEMU KUROTSUCHI AND ISANE KOTETSU!"

He pulled Nemu into a kiss making her jump. He broke the kiss then did the same to Isane.

Nemu looked at the blonde with love in her eyes, she had found her happiness, "I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI!" she shouted and smiled.

Isane smiled as she heard this, "I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI AS WELL!" she shouted.

Naruto smiled and pulled them close, "I love them and I won't let anything happen to them." He said, "I will protect my himes."

"I will love you forever," Nemu said and snuggled into him.

"So will I," Isane said and snuggled close as well.

They stood together watching the sun set all the while the villager below wondered who was shouting as they words were lost to the wind.

-The next day-

Naruto woke up next to his to himes with a smile. Life was good. After they had gotten home he had his clones dispel and he was now able to us reiatsu correctly and could now start learning kidos. He smiled and got out of bed. He left the girls sleeping and headed outside. He found his favorite meditating spot and sat down. He started to gather nature chakra as well as practice spereating the two energies. As he was doing this he felt the familer pull of the Kyuubi and he entered his mindscape.

"what do you want fuzzball." He said as he stood in front of the cage.

Kyuubi look at Naruto with a smile, "_Oh just to congratulate you on getting together with those two sleeping in your bed."_

"Whatever fox." Naruto said and sat down.

_"I mean finally your going to be man_," Kyuubi said with a perverted giggle, _"You have two of them to have fun with."_

"Ero-Kitsune."Naruto said and stared at the fox.

_"I just stating the truth_," Kyuubi replied, _"I mean come on, who wouldn't jump their bones_?"

"I hate you soo much right now." Naruto replied.

Before the conversation could continue they felt another presence enter the area.

"What the hell?" Naruto thought and stood up standing ready for an attack. Kyuubi meanwhile had it tail out ready to strike.

"Who the hell can be in here besides us?" Naruto asked

"_Your asking the wrong fox kit_," Kyuubi said.

Suddenly they were hit with a bright light filling the entire area.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto said as he covered his eyes so the light wouldn't hurt his eyes.

Kyuubi covered itself with it tails creating a barrier around himself, "_Damn it_."

Suddenly a female voice filled the room, "I mean you no harm." She said.

"Then turn down the damn lights!" Kyuuib shouted.

"Yeah what fuzzy said," Naruto replied.

"In due time," she answered, "but for now I have come to say I will be there in your time of need."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked but soon the light died leaving him alone with the fox once again.

"What in the nine bijuu was that?" Naurto asked as he looked around

"_Kit I have no idea_." Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed and left his mindscape with no idea what had just happened.

As he headed towards the house deep in his soul the voice smiled to herself. Soon she will be at his side and helping him protect his precious people.

-At the house-

Isane woke to the sound of cinnamon in the air. She streached and looked around, Naruto wasn't in the room. So she got up and went to look for him. She saw him pulling out a pan full of cinnamon rolls and setting on the counter. He was only wearing pants leaving his top completely free.

"Smell wonderful." She said making him jump.

"Hello Hime," he said walking over to her, "sleep well?"

"Of course," she said and pulled him close, "I always sleep well with such a good teddy bear."

"Well I glad I can be of service," he said and kissed her with passion. Isane kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They broke the kiss after a few moments and Naruto went and got a cinnamon roll.

"Would you like some?" he asked Isane with a smile. Isane leaned against the island looking sexy.

"l would love some," she said and Naruto broke off a small piece and fed it to her. Isane took the bite out of Naruto finger tips and let her mouth linger on his fingers. She pulled back slowly and gave him a sultry smile. "Delicious."

Naruto blushed and broke off another piece and fed it to her once again. Soon the entire roll was gone and Naruto was kissing her. She tasted like cinnamon and it made him more aroused. All the while Kyuubi was watching with a pervert giggle.

"_He's almost there,_" he thought to himself wondering what Naruto was going to do next.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door making them separate. "Nooooo!" Kyuubi cried as Naruto quickly put on a shirt and headed to the door.

"I be right back." Naruto said to Isane and she just nodded.

She sighed, "And we were just getting to the good part too." She thought as she walked over to the pan to get another cinnamon roll.

Naruto opened the door and saw an ANBU standing there, "Naruto, Lady Hokage has request your presence in her office as soon as possible." He said

"Thanks for the info I be right there." He said. The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a shunsin. Naruto sighed, he had planned to have a fun day with Nemu and Isane but alas duty called. He walked into the kitchen to see both Nemu and Isane standing there.

"Who was at the door?" Isane asked cauing Naruto to sigh.

Naruto sighed, "It was an ANBU," he said, "Kaa-chan wants me in her office for something so I have to leave."

Nemu walked over to him and kissed him, "Hurry back."

Isane took Nemu's place and smiled, "We need to finish what we started this morning so come back soon."

Naruto just smiled and blushed, "I'll be as quickly as possible." He said and headed upstairs to change.

-Hokage's Office-

Naruto stood in front of Tsuande wondering what she wanted.

"Jonin Uzumaki," she said, "I have a B-rank mission I need you to take."

"Yes ma'am," he said and wondered what the mission could be.

"In a Outuka town near the boarder of Earth Country there are a group of five B-ranked missing-nin. I want you to go and take them out." Tsuande said.

Naruto nodded, "It will be done Kaa-chan." He said before leaping out the window. He quickly used a Hashain Kunai to transport back to the house. He entered and saw Nemu and Isane cleaning the kitchen.

"I'm back Himes" he said with a smile. The walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"So what did Tsunade want?" Nemu asked

"I have a B-ranked mission I have to talk." He replied, "I'll be gone about a week."

They looked at him with worry, "Will you be ok?" Isane asked

"I'll be fine," he said, "Their just B-ranked missing-nin, I am a SS rank. I be fine."

"Just be careful." Nemu said and held him close

Naruto lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "I will come back to you, I promise." He said and kissed her with passion. Nemu's fear melted with the kiss. She knew he would come back alive and ok, no matter what the odds.

They broke the kiss and he smiled, "I got to get my stuff, but I will be fine." They nodded and watched him open the weapon locker. He pulled out his traveling scrolls and put them in his holders on his legs. He made sure he had enough Kunai and shuriken to last. Once he was ready he headed back into the living room. Nemu and Isane sat on the couch and watched him walk in.

"I got to go." He said and walked towards them, "But first." He grabbed Isane and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They kissed for a few moments before he broke away, "That one was for safety and this." He grabbed Nemu and kissed her with the same passion as he did Isane. They broke away and he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "That was for luck."

The trio walked to the village gates and Nemu and Isane watched as he disappeared into the distance, all they could do was pray for his safe return.

-SB-

Nanao and Orihime stood in front of Squad 12 barracks ready to head on their journey to resuce Nemu and Isane.

"You ready to go Orihime?" Nanao asked the girl beside her.

Orihime didn't answer she was nervous but she was ready, "I am" she finally said with shaky confidence.

"That all I can ask for." Nanao replied and they walked into the barracks and saw Captain Mayuri standing there waiting for them.

"So glad you could join us." He said with his usual creepy smile.

"Whatever you say." Nanao said and Orihime just nodded.

"Good follow me." He said to the pair and they headed inside the barracks. They stood in front of view machine.

"I can't open up a senkimon in the village due to a barrier around it and the closest I can get you is about a week's travel away." He said

"Why is that?" Orihime asked.

"I really don't know," Mayuri replied, "all the test had the gate open at in area not near the village, but we should dwell on the matter." He pulled out a set of lieutenant badges. "You will need these for us to open another senkimon. You need to be at least a weeks worth of travel from the village."

"We understand," Nanao said. Mayrui nodded and stepped out of they way.

"Have a safe trip." He said with a smile.

Orihime walked towards the senkimon readying her resolve she stepped in, and watched as the door slowly closed behind her.

** We have chapter seven, I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter and probably going to start the next chapter soon. It going to be a fun write. Also the winner of the pole was Unohana, but I having a hard time getting her in so I really have no idea what to do about. The pairing is Nemu/Isane/Orihime/Nanao. If anyone has a good idea on how to add Unohana i will and make it five girls. Ok as always please review and tell me what you think also guess which zanpakuto his mwhahahahahahahah .REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. The Meeting, Getting sperated

Naruto had stopped at one of the inns and rented a room. He had traveled for the three days none stop to reach Outuka Town. He was tired from none stop running and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he stopped himself. He need to review the missing-nin and what they could do. He opened his jacket and pulled out the mission scroll. It had the information on all five missing-nin.

First, there was Ichika Yamato, he was a chunin from Iwa that had a moderate bounty on his head. He had dark spiky black hair, green eyes, and seemed to always covered in dirt. His skills consisted of extensive knowledge of Duton Jutsus and decent kenjutsu. He was wanted for the abduction and rape of over ten women. He was known for his twisted sense of morals and when he wanted a girl he would get her.

Next was Tsukane Ordaca, another chunin of Iwa. He had survived the Fourth Great Shinobi War so had a lot of battle experience. He was taller than Ichika and had brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore the standard Chunin vest with black pants. He was known for being a taijutsu master and could go toe-to-toe with Rock Lee, the Second Green Beast of Konoha. He also used serveral denfensive jutsus. He was wanted for defection of duty and murder of a supierior officer. He was said to be very quiet but was observant.

Third was Sena Kuroguchi, she was a chunin for Iwa. She was known for using Genjutus and usually killed her oppoents before they knew they were trapped in an illusion. She had long silky black hair, hazel eyes and a very appealing smile. She always wore a tight fitting kimono so that her assest would show. Her other skill were average except her seduction techinques. She was wanted for the murder of noble who tried to force her to marry him. She was said to be a flirt and enjoyed spending time with strong men even if they were from a different village.

After her was Haro. He was a short man with black hair; he was heavy set and wore some samuri armor. His skills were his kenjutsu and taijutu. He was wanted for the slaying of the one of the Earth Daimyos guards. He likes to eat and usually found near restaurant.

Finally, there was Hantaro Kusuki. He was a jonin, he wall tall with long brown hair and had worn the standard jonin outfit. He was very smart and known for his traps. He was wanted for the attempted assassination of a Nobleman and his family. He was a cold man who led the group and had kept them from getting taken out for a long time.

He closed the scroll as he finished reading. "Well at least this might be fun." He said to himself as he laid down on the bed to sleep, but then his stomach rumbled signaling it was time to eat. With a sigh he got off the bed and headed out of his room.

-SB-

Orihime walked out of the senkimon and looked around, she saw Nanao standing near a tree waiting for her.

"You ready to start the mission?" She asked Orihime. Orihime nodded and the pair headed towards the road they saw at the edge of the trees. They traveled in silence till they reached a town. The sign read Outuka Town. They entered the town and looked for a place to stay, they were lucky that this world used the same type of money as the Soul Society, so paying for a room wasn't a problem. Orihime sat on her bed as she pondered what they were going to do next. Nanao told her to stay near the inn while she found out how to get to the village with the faces on the cliff. She sighed but her stomach started to rumble. Nanao had left her some money so she could eat.

"Might as well." She said to herself and picked up the money and heading out of the room and into the street. She walked out of the inn and looked around for a place to eat. She walked down the road a bit and came across a ramen stand. She entered and noticed a tall blonde man sitting in one of the chairs. She took the one next to him and looked at the menu. She turned to and saw a large stack of bowls at his side.

"Maybe I should ask him?" She thought and tapped him on the shoulder. "umm..excuse me?" she said getting his attention, "Can you help me?"

He turned to face her and smiled. Orihime couldn't help but blush he had pierecing blue eyes and handsome face, what caught her attention the most was the whisker like marks on his cheeks. "What can I do for you?" he said.

Orihime looked down trying to hide her blush, "Umm..I was wondering what ramen would be good to get."

The man thought for a moment, "that is a tough one," he said, "Ramen is the food of the gods afterall."

"Yes it is good," Orihime replied, "I like to add wasabi,chocolate, and pepperoni."

The man looked at her for a momen, "That sound good." He said with with I smile. "I might have to try it sometime, but unfortantly we don't have any of that handy so I would recommend the pork ramen unless you're on a diet?"

"No I'm not." She replied with a smile, "I think I get that." She ordered her food and turned to the blonde once again, "Thank you ummm….."

"Oh right I haven't introduce myself," he said with a smile, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Jonin of Konoha."

"I am Orihime Inoue," Orihime said.

"It's nice to meet you Orihime." He said with a smile.

"Same to you Naruto." She replied.

Orihime order came and soon they ate in a comfortable silence. Naruto had order another three bowls of miso ramen and was eating them with gusto. Orihime watched this and couldn't help but laugh. She never saw someone eat that fast.

Naruto stopped eating when he heard her laugh, "What is there something on my face?" he asked wondering why she was laughing. Orihime kept laughing and soon Naruto joined her but he couldn't help it her laughter was contagious. The soon stopped laughing allowing their lungs to fill with air, he looked at the girl sitting next to him and smiled.

"I have no idea why we were laughing but it was fun." He said

Orihime nodded and smiled, "Yeah it was." She looked at the blonde but then noticed the time. "I have to go." She said and got up and quickly left the ramen stand. Naruto watched her leave and smiled.

"It always nice to meet someone new over ramen." He said to himself and ordered another bowl.

-Back at the room-

Orihime walked in and saw Nanao stepping out of the shower. Nanao noticed her and smiled, "Good your back." She said.

"Yeah was talking and I lost track of time." Orihime said.

Nanao nodded and started to change. Once she was fully dressed she sat down on the bed and motioned for Orihime to sit across from her. Orihime sat down and looked at the older woman wondering what she wanted to talk about.

Nanao looked at Orihime and gave her a serious look, "Ok I found out where the village is and what it is called." She said as Orihime nodded. "It a to the south of the this town and is called Konohagakure, Konoha for short."

"Oh so that where he is from." Orihime said catching Nanao by surprise.

"Where who from?" she asked the orange haired girl.

"Oh his name was Naruto and he said he a Jonin from Konoha," Orihime said, "I met him at the ramen stand I was eating at."

Nanao looked at Orihime and wonder if she was either extremely lucky or that is was just pure coincidence that she met him. "Did he tell you anything about the village?" Nanao asked hoping that she at least got some information out of the man.

"Not really," Orihime said, "We mostly talked about food."

Nanao sighed, "Anyway we will be heading that way in the morning so I suggest you get some sleep." She said and got into bed. Orihime nodded and wented to get ready for bed. She finished quickly and noticed that Nanao was already asleep. She promised herself that she would be of help on this mission and wouldn't be a burden to anyone. She gather her courage, smiled, and prepared for what lay ahead.

-SB-

Naruto woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to take down some missing-nin. He gathered his supplies and headed out of the inn and towards the forest to find his target. As he looked at his ordered he saw that he was supposed to take Sena alive so she could return to the village due to false presecution.

"Well that makes my life easier." He said to himself as he walked deeper into the forest. He looked around and then went through some hand signs, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" he shouted and out came a dog sized toad came out wearing a vest.

"You called Naruto-sama" the toad said.

"Hey tracker toad," Naruto replied. "I need you to see if you can find a campsite in this area. I am hunting missing-nin and need to find them fast."

"No problem." He said and hopped through the trees with Naruto close behind. They travel through the forest for a few hours when the tracker toad found an abandoned camp site.

"They were just here." He said to Naruto as he looked around. He looked up quickly, "They are headed south. They have about a half a day head start."

"Then let's get going." He said and they took off after their targets.

-a few hours later-

The missing-nin had stopped for a break in a clearing near the road.

"Why are we heading deeper into fire country again?" Sena asked as she leaned against a tree. "I mean we have a higher chance of running into Konoha hunter-nin."

"Shut it Sena." Hantaro said, "we are heading towards Demon Country and the fastest way is through fire country."

Sena humphed and sat down by the tree but quickly moved away from the tree as a net of ninja wire wrapped around the trunk. "Stop it Ichika, I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Oh come on." Ichika said with a creepy laugh, "It will be tones of fun ahhahahahaha."

Sena moved closer to Hantaro and shook her head. "Why can't we kill him, he going to get us caught."

"He a good fighter," Hantaro said and looked at Ichika. "Ichika stop tormenting Sena, you'll have your fun when we get to Demon Country."

"Fine," Ichika said picking up his net, "But that means not snack stops for fatty."

"Hey don't call me fat." Haro said as he ate pocky.

"Whatever fatty." Ichika said and walked towards the road. "Let's go already."

"Fine," Hantaro said and signaled for them to start moving out when suddenly a Kunai flew out of the trees and in front of them. Suddenly a yellow flash appeared and a young blonde man stood in front of them a toad standing by his side.

"I sorry but you won't be heading anywhere." He said kunai in hand. "No please come quietly, I rather not have to hurt you."

"Like you can hurt us." Ichika shouted and preformed some handsign, "**Doton:Earth Spikes**" he called and slammed his hands on the ground send a dozen large spikes of earth at the blonde. The blonde just smiled and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Damn it's the Second Yellow Flash," Hantaro said and stood at the ready, "Damn with him after us we are as good as dead."he thought.

"Everyone scatter," he shouted and everyone headed in a different direction. Ichika and Hantaro took off down the road. Sena went in the opposite direction, while Haro and Tsukane stood ready to fight.

"I am surprised," Naruto said, "I thought you would run like the rest."

Haro looked at him and smiled, "I am Haro, Kenjutsu master I never lose."

"I never back down," Tsukane said

"I don't either," Naruto said and charged the pair. Naruto threw a punch only to get blocked by Tsukane. Haro brought his blade down and tried to cut Naruto head off. He broke away from Tsukane and threw a kunai at the pair. They dodged to the side and Haro charged Naruto as brought his blade down trying to slice him in half. Naruto dodged the attack with ease and countered by punching the round man in the stomach. This made him gasp for air as he flew back from the force of the punch. Tsukane came in and covered his partner. He attacked Naruto with a combination on kick and punches, that made Naruto go on the defensive. Naruto dodged one of Tsukane punches and kneed him in the chest.

Tsukane flew back and rolled across the ground. He got up but he could feel the broken ribs against his insides, "Damn" he said as he slowly stood up. Haro noticed this and attacked hoping he could allow his partner time to recover. Naruto dodged his attacks and kept his distance.

"I have to say you guys are giving me a work out," Naruto said as he dodged the attacks. "But my orders are to take you out." Naruto disappeared in a flash and appeared beside Haro. He held a kunai in hand and slit his thought quickly. He looked at Tsukane and threw a kunai at him, it embedded itself inbetween his eyes.

He quickly took their heads and burned their body, "Two down three to go." He said and disappeared in a flash.

-SB-

Nanao and Orihime traveled down the road, traveling packs on their backs. They had just left Outuka town and headed south. Orihime couldn't help but marvel at all the trees and animals in this world. Back home they just had the park, not giant forest like this.

"This is a beautiful place." She said and Nanao nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is." She said as she watched birds fly overhead.

Nanao looked around and wondered why they didn't see anyone around. It made her on edge not having other travelers around. This world seemed so peaceful but she couldn't help but feel that there was something sinister lurking around.

"I don't like this." She thought and saw two men running down the road. They were moving very fast but one started to slow down when he saw Nanao and Orihime. They past each other but one of the men stopped.

"I wonder how the orange haired one would scream." He said and turned to follow Nanao and Orihime.

"Ichika don't we have to get away, he coming." The other man said trying to stop his friend, but Ichika shrugged him off.

"Well if I going out I rather go out playing with her." He said and threw his net at Orihime. Nanao picked up the sound of the net twirling through the air and quickly drew her blade cutting it in half. Ichika was not deterred and charged forward blade in hand, Nanao blocked it and pushed him back.

"Leave us be." She commanded but Ichika just laughed.

"Now this is more like it." He shouted and charge again. Nanao blocked the blade only to get hit in the face by a fist. He rushed past her at tried to grab Orihime but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back making him hit the ground hard.

He got up and smiled, "Oh feisty." He said, "Just how I like them." He charged her but Orihime once again threw him. He was prepared this time but didn't expect her to follow it with a punch to the face.

"Pervert," Orihime said as she stood ready. Hantaro watched the battle and decided to grab Ichika and run but before he could reach him he was stopped by the girl in the dress in black.

"I won't let you help your friend." She said and attacked. Hantaro dodged the attack and jumped back.

"Damn it," he said and ran into the trees. Nanao debated on whether or not to pursue but she knew he had to be stopped and followed him into the trees.

-Nanao and Hantaro fight-

Hantaro blended in with the trees laying down his traps.

"Damn women," he said as he laid his last trap.

Nanao entered the area and he smiled, "Might as well have my fun, she does look like a scream." He said and activated the first trap. It was a simple snare trap, but that was a diversion for a net trap. As Nanao felt the snare go for her foot she jumped but the net trap activated. She saw that she was about to be caught and Shunpo out of the way. She tried to stand in the air but something was prevent it, it seemed that something mixed with the reietsu making her unable to stand in the air. She fell and landed on a branch only for another trap to activate. Ropes flew at her from all direction causing her to shunpo to a different area.

"Damn, these traps are annoying." She said only to hear a laugh fill the area.

"Well it seems your pretty good." The voice said. "But you can't dodge all my traps forever, and when you're caught we going to have a hell of a time."

Nanao heard the sound of burning paper and looked down to see some kind of paper on the ground, it said explode on it. Her eye widen as the a explosion hit where she was standing.

"Got her." Hantaro said but when the smoked clear no charred corpse could be fine. "Where did she go?"

"It will take more than an simple explosion to stop me." Nanao said from behind him. He turned and barely dodged a strike from her sword.

"Damn bitch," he said and flipped down to the ground. He made some hand sign**, "Duton: Earth Spikes." **Ten spikes of earth shoot up and her. Nanao blocked some and dodged the others, but he wasn't done yet, he had finished another set hand signs, "**Duton: Mud Dragon"** he said sending a large dragon at Nanao.

"Crap," she said and dodged to the side. She stood up and pointed two fingers at him, **"Hado# 4 Byakuri**" she said and shot a bolt of lightning at Hantaro. He dodged to the side and started to do another set of hand signs but Nanao didn't give him time. She put her hands together and pointed it towards him. "**Hado#31 Shakaho**" she said and shot a ball of red energy at the man. He rolled to the side and threw a kunai and Nanao. She watched moved her head and let it sail past.

"You missed." She said, but she watched him smile.

"I wasn't aiming for you." He said and the kunai exploded.

-SB-

Naruto ran through the tree trying to catch up with Sena. What surprised him was that she was leaning against a tree waiting for him. He stopped and looked at her confused.

"Ummm hi." He said confused

Sena looked at him and walked towards his swaying her hips is a sultry manner, "Why hello," she said with a sultry smile, "I was hoping you would catch up with me."

Naruto became even more confused, "Um ok." He said

She smiled and walked closer to him running two fingers up his chest, making him go stiff. "You are so yummy." She said as she and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." He said and blushed but he was getting nervous about how close she was.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to continue this conversation." She said and leaned in for a kiss,but Naruto switched with a log.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said as he stood ten feet away from her, "I already in a relationship, I can't do that."

"_Oh yes you can!"_ Kyuubi yelled into his head making Naruto shake his head.

'Shut up Ero-Kitsune." He said back, while this was going on he didn't noticed Sena coming closer to him to him. As he, left his mind and saw her near him. He started to back away and only to end up with his back against a tree.

"She doesn't need to know," Sena said,as she pushed herself up against him. "I am very naughty girl and need to be punished." She whispered into his ear making him aroused. Kyuubi smiled and forced some it chakra into one of the seals in Naruto jacket. Out fell a small black notebook. Sena noticed this and picked it up.

"What do we have here." She said and picked it up. She opened the notebook and started to read. She smiles as she reads. "It looks like I hit the jackpot."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said trying to move away, but Sena wouldn't have that.

"You right Icha Icha right." She said, and he nodded slowly. She smiled and pressed herself up against him, "Well I can be your model for the new one, from what I have read you need some help with tying a girl up, I am more the willing."

"_DO IT!" _Kyuubi screamed making Naruto head hurt.

Naruto looked at her and switched with a log again. Before she could get to him, again he knocked her out. Getting out some ninja wire he tied her hands and feet. While he does this, she slowly wakes up.

She feels the wire on her and smiles, "So it seems you have already start." She said, "I ready for my punishment master."

Naruto blushed; he quickly turned away and started to count down from one hundred. While he did this Kyuubi was egging him on.

_"Kit, do it now."_ He shouted. "_Please, you'll never had this chance again_."

"73,72, 71," Naruto counted trying to ignore Kyuubi but he was having trouble.

Kyuubi looked at him and started to send images of him spanking Sena. "_Kit, this is what you want, give in to the dark side!"_

"Shut it ero-kitsune!" Naruto shouted and turned away to continue his counting.

He had finished tying Sena up and she looked up at him. "I am a good girl master don't punish me." She pleaded with a smile on her face. "I won't disobey you again."

Naruto took the headband off her arm and tied it around her mouth as a gag.

"_Kinky_." Kyuubi said.

"Shut it." He said. Sena tried to speak but the gag wouldn't allow it. She gave him a sulty look that begged him to use her for the next book.

Naruto started walking, "100,99,98,97" he said as he headed toward the nearest konoha outpost.

-SB-

Orihime looked at her attacker with disgust. He was the worst of the worst and she wouldn't let him near her. Ichika stared at he with a creepy smile on his face.

"Come on baby." He said as he walked towards her, but Orihime wouldn't have that.

She brought Tsubaki out and looked at him, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" she said and the black fairy flew at Ichika. He dodged to the side and got a small cut on his cheek. He saw the blood trickle down his cheek. This made him smile even more.

"Well well kitty has claws." He said and went through some hand signs, "Doton:Earth Spikes" he said and sent the spike flying towards Orihime.

She saw the spikes flying towards her, "Setten Koshun I reject" she said and created a large shield in front of her blocking the spikes. She drops the shield and prepares Tsubaki once again, "Tsubaki, I reject!" she shouted and sent him flying at Ichika. Ichika dodged it again and charged Orihime. He threw a punch at her stomach for her to block with a small shield. He was surprised but didn't have time to think about it as he felt a fist hit his face. As he fell back Orihime moved back and prepared for his attacks.

"Damn bitch." Ichika mumbled, he got up off the ground and glared at her. "I'll kill you!" he shouted and charged her pulling out a kunai. He swings in down but Orihime stopped it by having her shields wrap around his wrist stopping it.

He tried to get free, "Damn you bitch." He shouted and threw a shuriken at her. She brings her shield up to block releasing his wrist allowing him to continue his attack. He brings the kunai down and she dodges to the side not want to get hit.

"Stay still." He said as he attacked, but Orihime kept dodging. She knew if he hit her it would be all over. She jumped back and send two small shields at Ichika and trapped his wrist. He struggled to get free but her shields help fast.

"You bitch!" he shouted as he struggled.

Orihime brought Tsubaki back and looked at her attacker, "Koten Zanshun I reject" she said and Tsubaki was sent flying towards Ichika neck, but at the last second she makes it pass by the side of his head. She watched as he flew back to her.

"Why did you change my couse!" he shouted at her. "I would have ended it."

"But, I can't kill him." Orihime said

"You don't have a choice." Tsubaki shouted. "If you let him live he will try to rape you!"

"But, but," she started to say but she couldn't do it. Tsubaki sighed and looked at the girl.

"Do what you want." He said and went back to his clip form, "Just remember this, if you don't do what is need it will come back to bite you in the end."

Orihime looked down at the ground wondering if what Tsubaki had said was right. She walked over to Ichika and punched him hard in the face.

"Ha, doesn't even hurt." He said only to get punched in the gut. Orihime kept punching him until she felt him go limp. She backed away and let her shields drop him to the ground. She turned away and headed down the road hoping to find Nanao. As she disappeared down the road, Ichika began to stur.

"You're going to get it bitch." He said and stood up. He started to follow her down the road hoping to catch up to her and make her scream.

-SB-

Nanao had escaped the blast but she had a burn on her arm. She looked at Hantaro with a scowl. She hid from him in the branches of a tree waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Come out girlie," Hantaro called with a smile on his face. "I won't hurt you much."

Nanao remained quiet and wait until he passed the tree, as soon as he was past she came out of hiding and put her hands together, "**Bakudo#1 Sai**" she said and Hantaro felt his arms snap behind him and seem to be bound into place by some force.

"Damn it!" he said and he tried to break the binding. Nanao drew her sword out and pointed it at him.

"Die." She said and thrusted her sword at him. Hantaro watched the blade fly towards him and pumps chakra into his legs allowing him to jump over the blade. As he came down he kicked Nanao in the shoulder making her fall back. This have him to try to break the invisible bindings. He pumped chakra into his arms and broke it after a few moments.

"that was a nice little trick there girly." He said as he looked around for her. "But it won't work a second time."

Nanao knew this and but smiled, "If low level kidos won't work I have to go higher." She thought to herself, **"Bakudo#30 Shitotsu Sansen**" Nanao said and drew a triangle in the air with her hands. The three points of the triangle slam into Hantaro's body pinning him to the ground.

"Damn it." He shouted and tries to break free but couldn't. Nanao charged down thrusting her blade through his chest.

"Rest in peace." She said as pulled out her blade.

Hantaro smiled and coughed up blood. "You as well." He said and his body started to glow. Suddenly he blew up sending Nanao flying into a tree knocking her out.

-SB-

Orihime walked down the road and saw a small rest stop come into view. She sighed in relief; her feet were starting to hurt from all the walking. She reached it and sat down on one of the benches. She took off her shoes and started to rub her feet.

"That feels better." She said to herself as she massaged her feet. All the while she didn't feel the a pair of eyes baring into her.

"I'll get her." Ichika said and laughed quietly, not wanting to alert her to his presence. Orihime finshed putting her shoes back on and sighed.

"I might as well wait here." She said and made herself comfortable. As she relaxed she heard a rustling in the trees. She looked around hands on her head ready to release her fairies. Suddenly a kunai flew out of the trees headed straight towards her. She released her faries and blocked it. She stood ready for the next attack. Soon another rain of kunai flew towards her making her dodge to the side destroying side of the rest are with it.

Soon a creepy laugh filled the air, "Oh I can't wait to taste you." A voice said through the trees. "All you have to do is bleed!"

Soon a steady stream of kunai and shuriken filled the air. Orihime blocked and dodged most of the attacks but they seemed to be coming from all direction. She blocked many of them but was hit was a kunai in the leg making her fall dowm in pain. The barrage of weapons stopped and laughing filled the air again.

"Is hurt." The voice said evilly. "Such beautiful blood."

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!" she said and healed her leg as quickly as possible. As soon she was done the weapons barrage started again. She dodged again to the best of her abilities but she was wearing down as this time was hit with several kunai and shuriken. They he struck her all on the right side. She fell down in pain and was about to heal herself when a hand covered her mouth.

"Oh no." said the Ichika as Orihime turned her eyes to look at him. "I like you this way so much better."

"Help me!" she thought as the man stood over her laughing.

-SB-

Naruto was heading down the road after he had dropped Sena off. He shook his head wanting nothing more than to forget what had happened.

"Kit you know you wanted to do that." Kyuubi said as he walked.

"Not talking about this." He replied as he headed down the road.

"Come on kit." Kyuubi said but before he could continue he was cut off. Naruto heard a laugh and drew a kunai. He approached a rest area and saw Ichika standing over a girl. Naruto started to run and threw his kunai at him. Ichika saw the glint of metal and dodged to the side.

"Wow threw that?" he said and turned to see Naruto. "Oh it's you, can't you leave me be an just go away."

"I'd rather not." Naruto said with a little anger in his voice. Ichika watched as Naruto's eyes started to turn red. "There is one thing I hate more than traitor and that's rapist." Naruto's whisker marks became darker, his hands became claws, his hair became longer, and he grew fangs. "Prepare to die."

Ichika watched in horror as a clawed hand decend onto his neck. The claws tore through the his neck like paper servering his head from his body. Naruto looked at the dead man before him with hatred.

"That what you get" Naruto said and turned to look at his victom what surprised him the most was it was the girl from the ramen stand back in Outuka town. He slowly kneeled down next to her and saw the fear in her eyes.

Orihime was frightened she had watched as Ichika dodged a sudden attack and stand up looking at his attack. She tried to make out what they were saying but she was in too much pain. She watched a red blur attack Ichika and sever his head. She then watched as the attacker walked towards her.

"I'm going to die." She thought, as he knelt down next to her she saw red eyes with slits in them. She expected to see her death in these eyes but only saw concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked her as she finally got a good look at him. It was Naruto, the man fron the ramen stand. She watched as he eyes turned from red back to blue.

She looked at him and saw that he was there to help, not hurt. "I'm ok." She said and tried to get up but only fell back down in pain. She had forgotten about the weapon that hit her. Naruto noticed this and lifted her up gently. He removed the weapons from her body and bandaged her up as best he could.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." He said with a smile and picked her up in his arms. Orihime just nodded, as he held her she felt safe, as if she was with Ichigo. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep as Naruto walked towards home.

-SB-

In the Soul Society they waited for the pair to make contact. Mayuri watched the screen, he had lost track of them once they left the senkimon but their tracker bags were working. He activated the homing becon and found Nanao first. They looked for her on the moniter and saw her passed out in the middle of a forest.

"Get her up." Head Captain Yamaoto said and Mayuri nodded. He pressed a button on the console making the badge ring.

-with Nanao-

Nanao sturred, she felt a buzzing on her arm, she opened her eyes and looked around. She heard a sound near her and looked down her badge was ringing. She touched it and she heard a voice come through.

"Lieutenant Ise, are you there?" Said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"I'm here." She replied hearing a sigh of relief from the other side.

"What happened." He asked, we lost track of you after you left the senkiomon.

Nanao sighed, "We were attacked by some men on our way to Konoha, the village Nemu and Isane are." She said, "We got separated."

"Ok then." Mayuri said, "I try to track her badge."

-Soul Society-

Mayuri started Orihime's tracking badge but found it laying on the ground near torn up building. He panned the camera around looking for any signs of the girl and only saw a beheaded body and blood.

"Oh no." Unohana said as she watched the screen, "Please let her be safe."

"What should we do Head Captain, "Mayuri asked.

Head Captain Yamaoto was silent for a moment before answering, "Inform Nanao she is to locate Orihime Inoue as well."

"Yes sir." He said and went to contact Nanao.

-back with Nanao-

Nanao had made it to the main road and was headed toward Konoha. She reached the rest stop and saw the remants of the battle as well at what remained of her tracking badge.

"What happened here?" she thought when she noticed the headless body lying on the ground. "Please be safe Orihime."

"Lieutenant come in." Mayuri said catching her attention

'Yes Cpatain?" she replied.

"You have an update to your mission." He stated. "You are to find and Located Orihime Inoue as well as the two other lieutenants."

"Yes Captain." She said and looked around. "I'll find you, I promise."

-SB-

Naruto had been walking down the road with Orihime in his arms. He had sped up so he could get back to the village and get her to the hospital. Her bandages were getting soaked in blood and he need to get home fast. As he looked around he saw a tri-kunai drawn into a tree.

"Finally." He said and pulled out a Hiraishin kunai and disappeared in a yellow flash. He appeared before his front door and ran inside. He set her down on the couch and went for the phone hoping to get either Sakura or Tsunade to come over and look at her.

While he headed towards the phone looked up and saw Nemu and Isane walk through the front door.

"Naruto!" they both cried and hugged him.

"Hey girls." He said and hugged them back. "I just got back but I can't talk, someone hurt and I need to get help."

"Where are they," Isane said, "I am a medic I can help."

"She is on the couch." He said and showed walked towards the living room. When Nemu and Isane saw who was on the couch they gasped in surprised at who it was.

"Orihime!" they both said in surprise.

**That is chapter 8, I mean didn't take me awhile to write this because I really was in the mood to write this. I mean I loved writing it and I can't wait to write more. I mean it was fun to write a lot of battles. Also from most of the feedback I have gotten, it seems that Unohana is better as a motherly figure than in the harem, I admit it would be eaiser to write that way so that the mostly likely course I am going to take. So here the two you can pick for the last of the harem. Tia Harribel and ****Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I would like you to tell me if you like the kyuubi moments, if their funny and what I can make better like with the one in this chapter. Anyway please review and tell me what you REVIEW!**


	9. Healing, and making the decision

Orihime slowly opened her eyes, looked around and found herself in a rather cozy room lying on a very nice bed. She tried to sit up but winced in pain when she did. Out the corner of her eye, she saw the door open and heard someone walk towards her.

"You need to lie down." The person said. The voice was familiar to her, so she turned her head to find its owner and saw Isane standing over her. Orihime looked up at her in shock; she had so many questions but couldn't form the words.

"Let me check your bandages." Isane said and checked her wounds; she looked to be healing nicely and would soon be able to move without much pain. Isane looked at her and smiled, but she wondered why Orihime was there. She knew that the Soul Society would send someone to look for them eventually, but she didn't expect them to send one of Ichigo's friends.

"I'm going to let you rest and we will talk later." Isane said to Orihime and exited the room, leaving the orange haired girl alone with her thoughts. Orihime never expected to see Isane when she woke up. She thought she would wake up where she fought still bleeding, but here she was laying on a comfortable bed, safe with a familiar face nearby. She slowly closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her; she would get her answers soon.

-In the other room-

Isane closed the door behind her and saw Nemu and Naruto sitting on the couch waiting for her. She sat down in Naruto's lap and he wrapped his free arm around her.

"So how is our patient doing?" he asked making Isane smile.

"She's doing fine," Isane said, "But she is going to need a lot of bed rest, it going to take time for her wounds to heal."

"Yeah I bet." He said as he snuggled with the pair. "So, would you mind telling me how you know her?"

"She comes from the same place we do." Nemu said.

"I see." Naruto said with a smile, "And is she a good friend?"

"Yes, she is a close friend," Isane said with a smile.

"Well, that's good enough for me," Naruto said with a smile. "Any friends of yours are welcome in my home."  
>"I love you." Isane said before she kissed him.<p>

Naruto broke away from the kiss and smiled, then said "I love you too." He turned to Nemu and gave her a kiss, "I love you as well my dear Nemu."

Nemu blushed and smiled, snuggling in close to him. Naruto sighed and relaxed with his two himes.

-SB-

Nanao had stopped for the night at an inn in a place called Wave country. After searching all around for Orihime, she had arrived at a bridge. It was named the Great Naruto Bridge and she wondered who this Naruto was, and what he did to get a bridge named after him. As she walked towards the other side, she met a boy named Inari and he offered to bring her to his home so she had a place to stay at night. She quickly declined, but did decided to come over for dinner when he asked. She had a wonderful time meeting his family, which consisted of his mother Tsunami and his Grandfather Tazuna. Dinner was enjoyable and everyone had a good time. She saw a picture and was startled when she saw a smaller version of the blonde man she had seen with Nemu and Isane.

She picked up the picture and pointed to the blonde boy, "Who is this?" she asked.

She watched as the entire family's faces lit up. "That is Naruto-nii-chan," Inari said with a smile.

"This is the one the bridge is named after?" she inquired and everyone nodded.

"Back then, we were under the thumb of a very evil man named Gato. Naruto and his team came and helped us, and he showed us that no matter what, you have to protect what you love," Tazuna said as he looked at the picture, "That was a man named was Naruto Uzumaki, a genin of Konoha. Back then, he was a hyperactive blonde that loved to wear orange. He was always loud but he never gave up, he tried his hardest to fight for us. He even defeated a group of rouge-nin working for Gato with the help of his team. But he was the one who inspired us to fight, we will never forget him and what he has done."

"He sounds like a great person." Nanao said as took in the story.

"Yeah Naruto-nii-chan is the best." Inari said, "Not only did he save us, he saved the world."

"Huh?" Nanao said making everyone look at her.

"Wow you are out of the loop." Inari said bluntly, before being hit in the arm by his mother.

"Be nice." She berated her son.

"Yes ma'am." He replied making Nanao smile.

She looked at the pair and smiled, "It's fine, I am not from here, so any information you can give me is much appreciated."

Inari smiled and continued, "Well the Fourth Great Ninja War happened a few years ago and he ended it, he fought against the bad man who started it and killed him."

Nanao listened and made a mental note to learn more about this world's history. They talked for most of the night before she went back to her room at the inn. She wondered what the people of this world had been through. She knew the feeling of a war ending, but it wasn't a big one. The one they were talking about was a real war, not just a large battle.

"I need to find out more." She thought as she laid down to rest, but then she remembered to check in with the Soul Society. She reached for the tracking badge and put some of her reiastsu into it to activate the communicator.

"Nanao Ise reporting in." she said and waited for a response.

"Ah Lieutenant Ise I was wondering why you reporting in early." Mayuri said as his voice came through the badge.

"What do you mean sir?" she said, "It been three days since my last report."

"No, it has been one." Mayuri replied.

"That is not possible." Nanao said in shock, "all worlds should line up on the same timeline."

Mayuri was silent for a moment before replying, "It seems that the world you are in moves three times faster than ours."

"So three days here is only a day there." Nanao replied.

"Yes it seems," Mayuri said, "and the others had been there for over a month."

"So they have been here for three months." Nanao thought to herself.

"I would advise you to find them and bring them back before they become any more involved in the world." Mayuri said, before cutting of the connection.

"I'll be there soon." She said to herself as she slowly let sleep overtake her.

-SB-

Naruto woke up with a yawn. After Isane had checked on their guest, they spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking. He smiled and got up leaving his two Himes to sleep. He got ready for the day and started to make breakfast, it was always a good way to start the day in his opinion.

**'Kit.'** Kyuubi said to him as he cooked.(Beta Note: changed the things to match the way I put them inA!MN and assumed the Naruto wasn't talking out loud to himself below)

_'Yes Kyuubi?'_ he replied, silently hoping he wouldn't do anything perverted.

'**Just wondering when you were going to pop the question on those two**.' Kyuubi said , nearly making Naruto drop the pan he was holding.

_'Wh...Why are you asking?'_ Naruto said as he blushed

'**Well you've been with them for a little over three months and it is almost your 21 birthday so either ask them now or get forced by the council idiot**.'Kyuubi replied.'**Also it gives you an excuse to jump their bones**.'

_'I knew it,' _he shouted back at Kyuubi, '_I knew you would tie something perverted into this!'_

'**Hey I am not**_._'Kyuubi replied, '**I'm just saying when you're married you have the right to jump their bones without a care in the world**.'

_'You really need to stop telling me stuff like that.'_ Naruto said, but Kyuubi did have a point. He should ask them, but he had no idea on how to do it.

'**You can do it kit**.' Kyuubi said with a smile, '**All you need to do is get a ring, walk up to them, and say**, "**marry me so I can jump your bones**."'

_'That will get me killed you idiot fox.'_ Naruto said as he banged his head against the counter.

'**It worked for me**.' Kyuubi replied with a shrug.

_'Maybe that is because you are one of the most powerful things in the world.'_ Naruto said while Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

'**Very true.**' Kyuubi said, '**I **_**am **_**awesome that way**.'

_'Why do I talk to you again?' _Naruto inquired.

'**Simple. My sunny personality,**' Kyuubi replied sarcastically.

_'Yeah that's totally it'_ Naruto said and cut the connection. He sighed and shook his head. The stupid fox had a point. He did love them, and he was ready to spend his life with them. Many people would think they would be going too fast, but it seemed right.

_'Why does life have to be so hard?'_ he thought to himself as he finished with breakfast. He made a plate for their guest and went to see how she was doing.

-SB-

Orihime slowly opened her eyes as the sun hit her face. She sat up and looked around, noticing it was morning and it was very quiet, she wondered where Isane was. She was soon pulled out of her musing when the door opened revealing Naruto returning from the ramen shop.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked her as he carried in a tray of breakfast food and set it down on her night stand.

"I'm doing fine." She said as she looked at him. "What brings you here?"

"Can't I check on the girl I rescued?" He said as Orihime looked at him with surprise.

"You're the one who saved me?" She said with disbelief.

"Yeah that was me." He said with a smile. "I have to say, I was surprised to see you traveling on the road by yourself."

"I wasn't traveling by myself," She said back, "I had a friend with me, but we got separated when we were attacked."

"Well that's too bad. I hope your friend is ok." Naruto said and gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, are you hungry?"

Orihime nodded and Naruto put the try in front of her. As she rose her hand to eat, her arm started to hurt and she put it back down due to pain. Naruto noticed her discomfort and frowned.

"Do you need help?" he asked her and she shook her head vigorously and tried again to raise her arm only for the pain to return. Naruto wouldn't have any more of this and put his hand on her arm gently making her put it back down. "It's ok, I'll help."

Orihime nodded as Naruto picked up a set of chop sticks, he got some rice and blew on it then held it towards her mouth. Orihime blushed at this; she had never had a guy feed her before, except her brother. She didn't take the bite, confusing Naruto.

"It's good." He said trying to reassure her it was good. He took the rice, ate it before getting more, and held it out to her. This made her blush even more, because if she ate the food it would be an indirect kiss with himAs she blushed, Naruto wondered what was wrong. He put his hand to her forehead and checked to see if she had a temperature.

"Are you ok?" he asked making her blush even more.

"I'm…fine." She mumbled and Naruto nodded.

"If you say so." He replied and once again lifted the food for her to eat. She blushed, took a bite, and blushed some more. Naruto just smiled and continued to feed her.

-SB-

Nanao walked slowly down the road heading towards Konoha. She had spent a few days in Wave Country before heading to her destination. She had learned a lot of what had happened in the world recently, and she could see that it was a very violent place. As she walked, a large wooden wall seemed to grow in the distance. She marveled at its size, and how intimidating it was. It made the wall in the Seireitei look like a fence. As she approached, she saw two men with headbands waiting at the gate looking bored. She continued towards them, and her hand lingered near her zanpakuto.

She reached the gate and was stopped by the two guards. "State your business." One of the said with a bored expression, but he did note her sword.

"I am here to visit the village." Nanao said, "I come from the Wave and was told that Konoha was a good place to visit."

The guard nodded at her believing her story he took out a clip board and handed it to her, "Just sign your name here… and welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you." Nanao said as entered the village; she was once again blown away by the size of it. It was as big as or bigger than the Seireitei. She walked down the streets and watched the people walk around busily, and it seemed that it was a mixture of civilian and military mixed into one place. She watched as people walked along the streets as well as hopped along the rooftops. She wondered how that was possible without falling off, but she concentrated on the task.

"Let's see if I can get any info." She said and walked towards the nearest restaurant. She entered and sat down, looking around and starting to make a plan. All the while she didn't notice Isane and Nemu walk past. She finished her meal and headed towards a nearby hotel.

As she lay down to sleep she hoped that her friend Orihime was all right.

-SB-

Orihime was sitting on her bed as Isane checked her bandages, watching as Isane worked, and she could see something strange about the tall silver haired girl.

"Umm… Isane?" She said getting her attention.

"Yes Orihime?" she asked as she wrapped a fresh bandage around her arm.

"You seem different," she said, catching her off guard.

Isane looked at her with slight confusion, "What do you mean?"

Orihime tried to form the words but nothing came out, she finally found them and said, "I mean, it seems like you're happier then you were in Soul Society."

Isane stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment, when Naruto came to mind, making her blush, "I guess I am."

"Thats nice," Orihime replied and laid down, "What caused it?"

Isane was quiet for a few moments before she said, "I found something I have been missing here."

Before Orihime could ask, she saw Nemu walk into the room. Orihime looked over at the other girl and saw that she was glowing as well. She was surprised, as she had never seen Nemu smile before; It was a foreign concept to her. Nemu noticed Orihime staring at her and tilted her head to the side in wonder.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked Orihime making her blush in embarrassment.

Orihime smiled sheepishly and answered, "It's just… I've never seen your smile."

Nemu looked at the orange haired girl with a little confusion, "I have smiled before." She said, as if stating a fact.

"That's not what I meant," Orihime said, "I mean, I've never seen you really smile."

Nemu nodded and smiled as she thought of the person who gave her the smile. "I guess not." She replied. "Well, I just came to inform you that you are well enough to eat with us at the table, so if you would follow Isane she will lead you to the dining room."

Orihime nodded and Nemu left. Soon she was helped down the stairs to the dining room with Isane holding her for support. As she they reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Naruto setting the table with food. She marveled at all the food and wondered who the cook was. Soon everyone was seated and Naruto smiled.

"Lets eat." He said and started to fill his plate. Isane helped Orihime and loaded her plate with food. As she took a bite she was greeted with a delicious flavor that made her body shiver in pleasure.

"This tastes great!" she exclaimed making Naruto smile

"Glad you like it." He said with a smile, "It's always nice to hear someone praise my cooking."

Orihime looked at him with surprise, "You cooked this?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. "It that such a surprise?"

"A little," She said sheepishly, "I only know one guy who can do anything like this, but he sews."

"Well that is a good skill to have." Naruto said, "It makes it easier to fix clothes and not having to buy new ones."

"That is very true." She said with a smile, "but it is still a surprise when I found out."

"Well I am just glad you like it." Soon a comfortable silence fell across the table. Orihime watched everyone at the table and noticed how Isane and Nemu brightened when they were talking with Naruto. She couldn't put her finger on it but something had happened while they were here and Naruto was the cause. She decided to get to the bottom of it as soon as she could.

-Later that Night-

Orihime sat on her bed as Isane checked her bandages before turning in for the night. She wanted to ask what was going on between Isane and their mutual host, but couldn't find the words. Isane noticed her discomfort and decided to find out what was wrong.

She looked at the girl with a smile, "Is there something wrong, Orihime?"

Orihime shook her head as she was pulled out of her own thoughts, "No…it's nothing." She quickly said.

Isane could see that something was bugging Orihime and she wouldn't take no for an answer, "There is something wrong," she said, "It's ok, you can tell me."

"I was just wondering what happened when you arrived here." She said making Isane smile.

"It was ok to ask." She replied with a smile, "It started out simple enough. We exited the Senkaimon and headed toward the nearest town. We learned that we could be seen and touched by all the people here. Honestly, it was quite a surprise. Anyway we camped when we were ambushed by some missing-nin. I woke up in their tent tied up and helpless, but Naruto came and saved me and Nemu. We've been here in Konoha since then."

Orihime was amazed at the story and was happy that Naruto was there to help. She also noticed that When Isane talked about him, she would smile and blush slightly. This reassured that there was something happening between her and him.

"So what have you been doing since you got here?" Orihime asked.

Isane was silent for a moment before answering, "He taught us about this world and its powers. They use an energy called Chakra and I have been learning how to use it. It is amazing what you can do with it. You can control many of the elements with it, but most people are in tune with one or two of them. He has been training me in water manipulation and Nemu in earth manipulation." She paused for a moment as she smiled at her training. "We have been training him in Reiatsu. He picked it up fairly quickly and can perform many different Kido. He is a really amazing person."

"You are really fond of him, aren't you?" Orihime said as she watched Isane blush.

Isane nodded and smiled, "He is truly one of a kind." She said. She bid Orihime a good night and let the girl sleep.

Orihime rested on her pillow and sighed. She soon let sleep over take her, all the while her mind drifted towards the blonde man who saved her.

-SB-

Naruto stood in front of a jewelry store looking at it with nervousness.

'_What did I think I was going to do?'_ Naruto thought to himself as looked at the store. A few peopled noticed him standing there and couldn't help but shake their heads. He was a ninja, he could kill a person in at least fifty different ways, but when it came to stuff of the heart, he was completely clueless.

Kyuubi watched his jailer and couldn't help but shake his head. _'__**He really has no idea what to do.**__'_ He thought. **"Hey Kit!"**

Naruto heard the fox and sighed, _'Yes fox?'_

'**Just choose a ring and be done with it**,' He said.

Naruto sighed, _'I can't just pick a random ring and give it to them.'_ He said, '_It has to have some meaning behind it.'_

**'Who was the idiot who told you that?' **Kyuubi asked wondering when he got that advice.

_'Kaa-san told me.' _Naruto replied, _'You were taking your fifth daily nap when I asked.'_

**'What did she say?'** Kyuubi asked.

-Flashback-

Naruto walked slowly towards Tsunade's office with a little fear. He was going to tell her he was going to propose to Nemu and Isane. He was more scared she wouldn't approve and say it was too soon for him to be asking to marry them, but if he didn't he would have to be married off to someone the damn council chose. As he stood outside the door he debated on whether or not to just buy the rings and tell her later, but he knew she would kill him for that.

Shizune watched her little brother standing in front of the door frozen in place and wondered what had him all wound up. She touched his shoulder and made him jump, then he turned and looked at her, his face as pale as a ghost. "Are you ok?" she asked him and he just nodded. "Are you sure?" again he just nodded. She sighed. "My hair is on fire isn't it?" he again just nodded.

"Naruto!" she said loudly, breaking his trance.

"Huh," he said shaking his head, "what'd you say?"

Shizune looked at him and gave him a concerned looked, "what's wrong?"

Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall, "I wanted to ask Nemu and Isane to marry me." He said causing Shizune to squeal in delight.

She pulled him into a tight hug, "I am soo happy for you!" she said with a huge smile.

"Thanks Shizune." He said as she let him go. "I just need to tell Kaa-san."

"It will be fine. just go in and tell her." She encouraged him.

"It's harder then it seems." He stated and Shizune sighed. She quickly opened the door and pushed him in. Naruto stumbled into the office and Tsunade looked at him funny.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked him as he just stood there not looking her in the eye. She saw that he was avoiding her gaze and she knew something was wrong.

"You didn't get one of them pregnant did you?" she asked him, "Because if you did, I will support you with all my might, but you're going to have to take responsibility for it."

Naruto stared at her with his mouth wide open before recovering, "WHAT? NO!" he said quickly. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" she said giving him a stern look.

"I wanted to let you know I was … umm…" he said and trailed off

"SPIT IT OUT!" Tsunade shouted at him.

"I was going to tell you that I am going to ask Nemu and Isane to marry me." He said back. Tsunade looked at him with shock.

"You are doing what?" she asked slowing making Naruto step back in fear.

"I am going to purpose to Nemu and Isane." He said and waited for a fist to connect with his face, only to feel himself being pulled into a hug.

"FINALLY!" she said with happiness, "I'm going to have grand babies."

"Wait what?" he answered in confusion.

"I mean I am so happy for you." She said correcting herself.

"I'm glad you are." He said with a smile.

"So tell me, have you gotten the rings yet?" she asked him and he shook her head.

-End of flashback-

_'Then she told me to make each ring special,' _he said and the fox nodded.

**'Well can't argue with that.'** Kyuubi replied.

'_Yeah it is.'_ Naruto said with a smile.

**'Well kit go in there and get them.' **The fox said. Naruto just nodded and walked into the shop with a smile on his face.

**That is chapter nine. Sorry it has taken awhile to write this, just didn't have any ideas, but I shall continue to write and make this story the best I can. This was a hard chapter to write at first but once I got about a page done the ideas hit me. I really hope you all like this chapter, next chapter is going to be the proposals and Nanao is going to find them. Also I have another idea for a crossover I want to write. it is of course a Naruto one but it will be with Infinite Stratos. I love that series and have watched all the episodes and read all the light novels. So I thought of a good crossover for them.**

**Naruto is going to grow up in the IS universe, Kushina is alive and owns an IS development company. Naruto helps with the development because he understands IS more than he does regular school (like he could program an IS with precision but couldn't do a simple school paper.) He's going to develop an IS that is based off the Strike Freedom from Gundam Seed Destiny, I choose that one because it is badass and would make a cool IS. Take the wings, blasters on the waist and shoulders, twin beam sabers. His arms and legs are the arms and legs of the strike freedom cut off at the elbow and knees. The headband is the crest from the freedom, and It will have the coloring of the freedom. Anyway he helps with the development of it and soon becomes the pilot, by activating it on accident while working on it's dragoon system(Beta note: what is this?). So he gets shipped off to the IS academy. What will happen to the blonde as he enters the all-girl school. He will be paired with someone (or two) depends on if you guys want me to write it or not. Let me know what you think of the idea. Again, please review the chapter and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S I would like to thank my beta Kewllewk, for doing a wonderful job in being my beta. Also if you guy like to write but don't have any ideas look him up he has some great challenges I think you should check out.**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The Proposal

Naruto walked out of the shop with two small boxes in his pockets. It took him awhile to choose the rings for the girls but finally found them. For Nemu he got a silver band with a purple stone, Isane got a gold band with a blue stone. He smiled as the rings rested safely in his pocket. Now all he had to do was find the right moment to ask them.

"How should I do it?" he thought as he walked. As he walked he noticed someone walk in front of him. He went to avoid the person but they dodged right into him. Naruto stumbled but the person fell. He caught them and saw that it was a beautiful girl with black hair tied in the back who was wearing glasses. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded, "I'm fine," she replied and he helped her to her feet.

"That's good." Naruto said and gave her a smile. "Have a great day." He said and then he walked away.

The girl watched him leave for a moment before following him, "He is the one," she said to herself with a smile. She was one-step closer to finding her friends.

-SB-

Naruto sat at a table in the BBQ restaurant waiting on his friends. He had sent clones to them asking if they could help with a problem he was having. So he was sat there waiting hoping to see his friends soon. Finally Shikamaru came into sight; he looked like his usual bored self and sat down.

"What's this problem you're having?" He asked as he sat across from Naruto.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and shook his head, "Wait till everyone gets here."

"Troublesome," Shika replied and looked over the menu. He was about to order when Choji and Kiba walked in.

"What's up guys?" Kiba asked as he sat down. "And what is this problem you're having Naruto?"

Choji looked at Naruto and asked the same. Naruto just sighed, "Just wait till Sasuke gets here and I'll tell you."

"Tell them what when I get here?" Sasuke said making everyone turn.

"Hey Sasuke. Glad you could make it." Naruto said.

Sasuke eyed his friend and sat down, "This better be good dobe, I was about to ask Sakura out to dinner."

"Trust me, it is." Naruto replied. He made sure everyone was there before starting. "You all know I am dating Nemu and Isane correct?" everyone nodded, "Ok good, well I want to ask them to marry me."

"WHAT!" his friends all said at the same time. Naruto had to cover his ears or lose his hearing.

"Dude, you serious?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru looked at him with his mouth open, Choji dropped his fork, and Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"So you're going to ask them to marry you?" Sasuke said, "And you called us why?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shook his head, "I need help planning on how to ask them." He said, "I was thinking that if we put our heads together, we can come up with something pretty good."

"We, or at least I, don't know the first thing about this crap." Kiba said, "If it was how to kill someone and make it look like an accident, yeah we can help easy, but this is actually difficult."

"Yeah, this is too troublesome." Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"I have to agree with Shika on this one." Choji said.

"Come on guys! we can do this." Naruto said, "It can't be that hard."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Let's call in some back up." He summoned a small raven and told it to go find Sakura and the girls. The raven nodded and flew off, "there, all we have to do is wait."

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Naruto turned to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten stampeding towards the restaurant.

"Naruto is going to do what?" Sakura said out of breath.

"Ask him," Sasuke said lazily, "My job is over."

Sakura sat down and looked at Naruto, "Naruto, what's the problem."

Naruto blushed and looked away, "I was going to propose to Nemu and Isane."

The girls were silent for a moment before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Sakura, "I am sooo happy for you." She exclaimed. Naruto was trying hard to breath.

"Sakura stop squeezing, he going to die," Sasuke told her and she let Naruto go. Naruto spent the next minute or two gasping for air.

"Sorry." She said with a sheepish smile and Naruto waved it off.

"It's fine." He said and sighed, "But I need help in figuring out a way to ask them."

"Then you are asking the right people," Ino said with a smile. Naruto nodded but when he saw the smiles on the girls' faces he lost some color in his face.

"I going to regret asking them aren't I?" he whispered to Sasuke who said nothing.

The girls huddle together before turning back towards the blonde. "Here is what you do first….."

-SB-

Naruto walked into the house with a dazed look on his face. The girls spent an hour explaining, in very great detail, what Naruto need to do to make the perfect proposal. He had notes on where to go, what to wear, and finally where to propose. Naruto already had a place picked out and all the girls agreed on it. So all he needed to do know was get everything else ready. He created a few clones and sent them to make the reservations and get the other things he needed. He walked towards his room then remembered Orihime. He wondered how she was doing so he headed towards her room and knocked then waited for her to reply.

"Come in," he heard her say and he walked inside. Orihime smiled and was glad to have a little company. She was mostly healed but Isane told her to stay in her room and rest.

"Hey how are you doing today?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said but sighed a little, "Just wish I could leave the room though."

Naruto nodded in understanding, he hated to be cooped up as well. Suddenly an idea sprang into his mind, "Maybe you can help me with something." He said and Orihime smiled.

"Really? what is it?" she asked excited.

Naruto pulled out the rings and showed them to Orihime. "Do you think Nemu and Isane will like these?" he asked.

"They would love them." She said as she stared at the rings. She marveled at the craftsmanship and size of the stones, but it got her wondering, '_why is he buying rings for them?_' she thought and decided to ask, "What are the rings for?"

Naruto smiled and motioned for her to lean in, "I'm going to propose." He said making her blush, but that soon went away.

"Propose?" Orihime said, "Really?"

"Yes," Naruto said with a huge smile, "Since I met them, my life has been so much better."

Orihime began to understand why Isane and Nemu were different, they liked Naruto, but she didn't know if they loved him. "Are you sure it is the right time?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I am." He said as he sat down next to her. "When we first met, I don't know why, but I was drawn to them. At first we were just friends, but something changed along the way. They just found a place in my heart that no one could fill."

Orihime listened and was surprised by the way he talked about Nemu and Isane. He really did love them and wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. She was worried though, they had to leave once Nanao found them.

"Well congratulations," she said with a smile, but inwardly she was worried for what was to come.

-SB-

Nemu was sitting at the table and Isane was in the kitchen washing dishes, when suddenly Naruto appeared.

"Hello my angels." He said with a smile, making the pair blush. "How are you this fine day?"

"Very well. And yourself?" Nemu said and Naruto smiled.

"Great! Just great." He said. He sat down next to Nemu and pulled her into his lap. "Very happy."

"Well that's good." Nemu said, "What is making you so happy?"

"That, my dear, is a secret." He said making her pout a bit. "You're cute when you pout." She blushed and smiled at him.

"Well if I'm cute when I pout," she said teasingly, then she kissed him, "what am I know."

"A goddess." He said and kissed her. Isane finally came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Naruto. She snuggled up close and he smiled.

"My Goddesses." He said, "What would my life be like without you?"

"I'd rather not know." Isane said and Nemu nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." Naruto said, "So ladies, I was wondering if you would join me for a night out tonight?"

"I'd love too." Isane said.

"Same here." Nemu replied.

Naruto smiled, "Great," he said and got up much to the pairs disappointment. "We will live at seven, dress is formal. I will see you in a few." He gave them a wave and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What does he have planned?" Nemu wondered but she smiled. All she knew was that tonight was going to be something to remember.

-Later-

Naruto sat on the couch waiting for his dates. He was wearing a black suit with and orange shirt and black tie. The rings were in his pocket and he couldn't wait till later. He was a little nervous, but he knew that they were the girls for him. He soon heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Nemu coming down the stairs. She wore a black dress, with matching high heels, and purple choker around her neck. She smiled at Naruto who couldn't help but stare at the beauty before him.

"Hello Naruto." She said and Naruto smiled.

"Hello Nemu." He said and took her hand. "You're looking lovely." He kissed her hand making her blush.

"Thank you." She said and looked him over, "You don't look half-bad yourself."

"Well I clean up well." He said with a foxy smile.

"Hello you two." A voice said from behind them and they saw Isane standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a blue dress the hugged her body well. She smiled and came down the stairs. Naruto's mouth was open the entire time and she closed it for him.

"I'll take that as a complement." She said and Naruto just nodded.

He quickly came out of his stupor and smiled, "Shall we, ladies?" He asked, before he led them from the house. He led them to the nice restaurant in town and they had a great dinner. They talked, laughed, and had a great time. What they didn't know that someone was following them. Nanao had spotted them when they entered the restaurant district. She followed them inside and kept her eyes on the trio.

"What is he up to?" she said as she watched them laugh. She had never seen Nemu laugh before and wondered what the man had said. Soon dinner was over and they headed out of the restaurant.

-With Naruto and the Girls-

"That was fun," Nemu said with a smile. "We need to do this more often."

Naruto smiled, "I am glad you like it," he said, "We will be doing this more often, now come on. We have one last place to go before heading home."

"Alright," Isane said and they headed towards the Hokage Monument. They walked in silence and it seemed Naruto was getting nervous with each and every step. When they reached the top he lead them to the fourth Hokage head and faced both ladies.

"Nemu, Isane," he said as he tried to get the words out. "When we first met, I thought I was just helping you. Over time as I have gotten to know each of you, I couldn't help but feel as if I found what I'd thought I would never find. You gave me love that I thought I would never receive." He stopped for a moment, "I cannot picture my life without each of you, I tried the last couple of days and I can't. I think it is impossible."

Nemu laughed, "Well I am glad you think that." She said with a smile, "I feel the same."

Isane smiled at him, "Before I met you I thought I'd never fall in love," she said, "but when I did , I couldn't believe I found someone who made me feel this way."

"Just hearing both of you say that makes me even more sure that I want to do this." He exclaimed. Then he got down on his knees a ring box in each hand, "Nemu, Isane, I can't live my life without you so would you do me the honor of being my wives?"

Nemu was shocked, she had never expected this but she already knew the answer, "of course I will!" she said and took the ring and put it on her finger.

Isane stared at Naruto wondering what to say, in all the time she had been in this world she had been happier than in her entire life. Yet she was afraid that if the Soul Society sent someone after them, they would have to leave. "I…." she stammered and looked into Naruto's eyes, his deep blue eyes. As she thought she knew she couldn't live without waking up to those eyes ever again. "Yes" she said and takes he ring.

Naruto smiled and Pulled Isane into a passionate Kiss, she kissed back and he smiled. He turned to Nemu and kissed her with the same amount of passion as he did Isane.

"_**Hado#4 Byakurai**_." A voice said and a bolt of pale lighting struck Naruto in the chest launching him off the Hokage monument.

"NARUTO!" Nemu cried and she turned to see Nanao standing there her fingers pointed towards where Naruto was standing.

"I'm so glad I found you," she said, "Come on. We have to go home."

Nemu shunpoed over to Nanao and grabbed her by the collar tears in her eyes, "WHY!" she screamed at Nanao who looked at her in shock. She had never seen Nemu show emotion but now she was crying.

"Because you need to go back to the Soul Society." Nanao said getting out of her grip.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" Nemu shouted. "I am happy here I am not going back."

Nanao looked at Nemu and shook her head, "You have been here too long." She said. She shunpoed behind Nemu and said, "_**Tanma otoshi**_ (Time-out drop)"

Nemu fell to the ground unconscious; Insane stood frozen looking at the spot Naruto once stood. Nanao saw this and did the same spell to Isane. She picked up the two lieutenants and headed towards the gates.

-with Naruto-

Naruto flew down to the ground, and wondered what had happened. One moment he was with his fiancés and the next he was shot off the cliff. He looked and saw the ground quickly approaching. He turned and formed his favorite hand signs.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," Naruto said and a hundred clones popped into the existence and created a cushion his fall. As he landed, he stood up and wondered what was going on. He ran at full speed back up to the top of the Hokage monument."

"NEMU" he shouted as he reached the top but she wasn't in site, "ISANE!" he called but he received no answer. "Damn!"

Naruto took off running, he created two clones before he left so they could enter sage mode, then ran back to his home and changed into his gear. He was pissed and was going to make whoever took his girls would pay.

-With Nanao-

She had reached the gate and headed out with Nemu and Isane still over her shoulders. She made sure that they were still out cold. When she found a clearing she set them down but not before tying them up. She touched her lieutenant's badge and waited for the call.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Mayuri said and Nanao smiled.

"I have located Lieutenants Kotetsu and Kurotsuchi," She said, "Awaiting gate back to the Soul Society as soon as possible."

"One moment Lieutenant," Mayuri said, "It will take at least fifteen minutes to get the gate ready and to your position."

"Understood sir." She replied.

"Have you found Inoue?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not sir." She said with sadness.

Mayuri was quiet for a moment, "We will have to come back for her." He said, "Your priority now is to make sure you get the Lieutenants back safe."

"Yes sir." She said and waited for the gate.

-With Mayuri-

He smiled, they had found them. He contacted the other Captains and turned the cameras to Nanao's location.

"Let's make sure nothing bad happens." He said, and then went back to watching the screen.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had all his gear on and headed out the door. He suddenly felt his clone's memories and closed his eyes. As he opened them, his eyes were now orange with an orange tint around them. He quickly closed his eyes and felt the chakra from everyone around him. He looked specifically for Nemu's and Isane's Chakra signature. He soon found them two miles outside the gates.

"I am coming for you my loves." He said and took off running at full speed towards the area.

-With Nanao-

Nanao looked at her two friends and wondered what caused so much change in her two friends. The reaction she got from Nemu was a shock. Who was the man she hit with the hado and what had he done to Nemu to make her that way. She checked her watched and saw that the Senkaimon was going to open in five minutes. She suddenly felt a powerful presence coming towards her. She stood up and drew her sword, then looked around when suddenly an orange blur flew out of the trees and landed in front of Nemu and Isane.

"Who the hell are you?" she said.

The man looked at her with anger, she recognized him, and he was the one she had hit with the kido. He was supposed to be dead.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Nemu and Isane." He demanded the anger evident in his voice.

"I am here to take them back home." She said, "My name is of no importance."

"Yes it is." He said with a sneer.

"Why is that?" She asked and tensed.

"Simple," he said, "I need to write it on your tombstone." He charged her. Nanao brought her sword out and tried to stab him but he batted her sword aside with his bare hand. He tried to punch her in the face but she dodged, but suddenly she was hit by something in the face. She jumped back and tried to make some distance but he wouldn't let her get away. He punched her again and she flew away from the hit.

"What is he doing?" She thought as she got up only to roll away from a heel drop. She jumped up and put her hands together, "_**Hado#31 Shakkaho**_."

The attack hit Naruto but he didn't seem to get hurt. She was shocked by this and fired another at him only for it to have the same affect. He sped towards her and punched her across the face one again. Nanao flew across the forest and landed in another clearing. She got up slowly and looked around, and saw him speeding towards her so she prepared another kido. "_**Sanzai suru, kemono no hone ! Sentō, kōshō, kōtetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora. Yariutsu neiro ga kōjō ni michiru hado#63 Raikoho!**__" _she said and a bolt of yellow lighting flew towards him. He was sent flying back by the force of the blast. He landed in and created a creator. She smiled thinking she got him. As the dust settled she saw him standing there, looking fine, the only sign that the attack worked was the little blood on the top of his forehead.

"What is he!" she thought as he walked towards her his orange eyes narrowed at her.

"That won't work on me." He said and charged forward. He tried to punch her but she dodged only to get sent back a few feet by the force of the punch. She was sent back a few feet but her attacker wasn't done. He went though some hand signs and sucked in air. "**Futon: Dai Toppa**!" he shouted and shout a large ball of wind at Nanao. The attack hit and she was sent back and hit a tree hard. He charged forward intending to end the fight. Nanao got up and drew her sword. She charged him and he dodged. He kicked her hard in the side and sent her flying. Nanao had a little trouble getting up and looked at her attacker.

"He is good," she thought and tried to get some distance. He wouldn't have it. He appeared in front of her and punched her in the face. She skidded across the ground and landed a few feet away. She slowly got up and looked at her attacker. He formed a spinning ball of blue in his hand, "Time to die." He said and charged her. She got up and shunpoed away. She watched as the attack hit the area she was just in and destroyed it with ease.

"Note to self-do not get hit with that." She said and moved away.

He formed a cross with his hands and smiled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He said and five clones of him appeared next to him. Nanao thought they were illusions like the ones she saw Soi-Fon use but when one reached her and she felt his fist contact with her stomach she knew they were real.

She flew back only to intercepted by another clone. He punched her and she flew a few feet away. Soon all four clones were near her.

"**U-ZU-MA-KI**," the clones said and kicked her into the air and the original appeared above her and hit her with a spinning heel drop, "**Naruto Rendan**"

Nanao hit the ground with so much force she made a crater, some blood coming out of her mouth. She tried to get up but was met with kick to the face. She flew back and was knocked into another clone. Soon she became a human pinball between the four clones only for the original to catch her and bring her to his eyes.

"I should kill you right now." He said with anger in his voice, "But I think some time with the T&I department will do you some good."

She looked at him in fear as he punched her in the face making her lose consciousness.

Naruto looked at the girl in his hand and handed her to his clones. "Take her to Kaa-san. She will know what to do."

"Got it boss." He said and sped towards Konoha.

Naruto watched as he clone disappeared into the trees, he turned and ran back toward Nemu and Isane. He reached them quickly, then untied them and held them in his arms. He sat there waiting for them to wake.

-A little later-

Nemu slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She remembered Nanao knocking her out. She expected to see her father looking down on her but she saw Naruto.

"Morning beautiful." He said and Nemu started to cry. She got up and pulled him close.

"I thought you were dead." She said and didn't want to let him go.

Naruto smiled and stroked her hair, "It would take more than falling off a cliff to take me out." Naruto said.

Nemu nodded and snuggled into his chest. "Promise me you won't leave me." She said.

"I promise." He said and lifted her chin, "And that is a promise of a lifetime." He smiled and kissed her ever so sweetly. Nemu kissed him back and was crying happy tears; Isane slowly woke up and saw Naruto kissing Nemu. She saw Naruto and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't worry me like that." She said and hugged him. He kissed her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said and held her close. He stood up and held out his hands out to the girls. "Come on lets go home."

-In the Soul Society-

The Captains were all gathered in the 12'Th barracks watching the view screen. They saw Nanao waiting for the senkimon when suddenly someone jumped out of the trees. He said something then charged and tried to punch Nanao, she dodged but it seemed that she was hit by something. They watched as he beat her as if she was nothing but a trainee. They watched as he wasn't even fazed by any of her kido. They were even more surprised that he made solid clones of himself. They watched as he knocked her out and handed him to one of his clones. They watched as he disappeared into the trees at amazing speeds.

"Oh no." said Shunsui as he watched his lieutenant get defeated.

"This is most troubling," Mayuri said.

"We need to do something." Captain Soi-fon said

"I agree with Captain Soi-fon," said the Head Captain. "We must retrieve the lieutenants."

"Yes, but this time we must send at least a captain." Byakuya said.

Everyone nodded and left the area until only Captain Unohana stayed behind. She had taken control of the camera and had followed him. He stopped when he reached Nemu and Isane. He untied their bonds and held them close to him. Nemu was the first to wake and she hugged him close, he smiled and said something before kissing her. Unohana watched this in shock, Nemu seemed to be responding to the kiss. Next Isane woke up and she tackled the man to the ground. He kissed her then held her in his arms. They stayed like that before they got up and disappeared in a flash.

She watched the screen for a moment and remembered that this was recorded, "Oh dear." She said and took the recording to show the Head Captain.

-With Nanao-

Nanao groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself in an office of some sort. She was surrounded by people wearing animal masks, and they all had multiple weapons on them. She tried to move but found her feet and hands bound. On her chest was some sort of tag that seemed to suppress her powers. '_What's going on?'_ she thought.

"Good, you're awake." A voice said in front of her. In the desk was a beautiful woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and had a blue diamond on her head. "My name is Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage. Now would you mind telling me why you attacked my son and his fiancés?"

_'Fiancés?_' Nanao thought, but as she looked at Tsunade, she knew she was in for a tough time. "This is not going to end well."

** That is the chapter, really like writing this it was fun to write. This story is so much fun to write as well as my other stories. Next, is the aftermath of Nanao's attack and the Soul Society will send someone after them, this time a captain? Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! Also I have two slots open for Naruto. He already has three, two who are engaged to him and one who is living in his house and falling for him slowly. I have an idea, Soi-fon is fun to write I think and she is up for pairings, I want an arrancar in there or maybe a vizord. The picks so far for the slots are Soi-fon, lisa, Nel, Tia, Shion, Shizuka, and idk. Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Answers and Reactions

"We need to retrieve the Lieutenants now!" Captain Hitsugaya said as he stood before the rest of the Captains, "From what we seen are proof enough."

"I feel it would be best to air on the side of caution with this matter." Captain Kuchiki said, "We do not the circumstances that lead to the attack."

"Yes getting the Lieutenants back is a priority but can we also capture the young man for further study." Captain Kurotsuchi said with a smile, "It could prove fruitful in our fight against the hollows."

"This is no time for your little experiments," Captain Hitsuguya said to Mayuri. "It was your experiments which lead to this mess in the first place."

Mayuri looked at the young Captain and kept silent.

Soi-fon watched as they fought and saw that Captain Unohana was not there. She decided to look into that later but first, "I think it in our best interest to investigate this matter and to see what situations the Lieutenants are in."

"That is the logical course of action," Byakuya replied and nodded towards his fellow Captain.

The Head Captain listened to the opinions of his other Captains and nodded, "I agree with Captain's Kuchiki and Soi-Fon, we will investigate the matters in this world before we do anything rash. We do not want to start a war, dismissed."

Everyone left the office and Head Captain Yamamoto sighed, "This is a problem we cannot afford to leave alone, if they are a threat we must be able to combat it to the best of our abilities." He thought. He was pulled out of his musing when Captain Unohana appeared before him.

"Head Captain, "She said with urgency in her voice, "There is something you need to see."

"Yes what is it?" he said and Unohana played the recording, Yamamoto watched in shock as Nemu kissed the young man, as did Isane. Unohana ended the recording and turned to the Captain, "Head Captain, this situation is delicate so we must be cautious. I think the reason the young man went after and fought Lieutenant Ise was to get those two back."

"This is most troubling." He said and looked at Unohana, "Has anyone else seen this."

"No sir." She replied.

He nodded his head, "Then it shall only be shown to those whom head to this world." He said, "This is in hopes they can understand the situation."

"Yes sir." She replied and bowed. She took the recording and left the office. Yamamoto watched as she left and knew the recording was safe. Yet he knew that now it was a far more difficult problem."

-In the Hokage Office-

Nanao looked at Tsunade with worry in her eyes, "What do you mean Fiancés?" she asked but Tsunade ignored the question.

"Again who are you?" Tsuande demanded, but Nanao remaind silent. Tsuande looked at her, "Fine if you don't want to talk to me I just let Anko loosen your lips."

"Anko?" Nanao thought and turned to see a woman with purple hair tied in the back, wearing a trench coat, which covered a mesh shirt and a short skirt.

"Do I get a new play thing?" Anko asked a crazy look in her eyes.

Tsuande nodded, "Yes Anko, but we need her alive." She said, "I want to learn all about her and where she comes from."

Nanao looked at Anko and knew she was in for a long night.

-The next morning-

Nemu woke and looked around. She saw Naruto lying next to her and she smiled. She was still with him; she was not taken back to the Soul Society. She leaned into the blonde and he pulled her close. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him not wanting to let go. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Naruto began to wake. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning, Nemu." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Morning, Naruto." She said and held him close. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. After last night he planned on making anyone who tried to take her or Isane away pay dearly. He thought about his attacker and couldn't help but frown. She had used the same skills as Nemu and Isane but she wasn't use to fighting a shinobi.

They finally got out of bed and headed downstairs. Isane was already up and had made breakfast. She had gone upstairs and got Orihime and brought her down. They all sat at the table and ate in silence. Orihime noticed the tense atmosphere and wondered what had happened the night before. She noticed when the ring on Isane finger when she came to wake her and saw one on Nemu's hand as well. It seemed that the proposal went well but something else happened.

"So how was your night?" she asked and everyone stiffened for a moment.

"It was wonderful," Isane said and showed Orihime her engagement ring, "Naruto proposed."

Orihime smiled as everyone seemed to relax. Naruto had a big smile on his face and Nemu showed Orihime her ring as well. Soon everyone was talking and having a good time when an ANBU came in. This was the first time Orihime had seen one so she was scared. Isane noticed this and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Uzumaki-sama," the ANBU said, "the assailant has been handed to the I&T department, she being questioned right now."

Naruto nodded, "Good thanks," he said, "Inform me when we have the information."

Orihime was confused, she was wondering what was going on when Naruto got up. "I wash the dishes." He said with a smile. Orihime could tell it was forced and knew there something up. She was about to offer to help when Nemu beat her to it. The pair left leaving Isane and Orihime in the dining room.

It was silent for a few minutes before Orihime looked at Isane, "What happened last night?" she asked.

Isane looked at the girl, "After Naruto proposed we were attacked by Nanao." She said, "She took us somewhere and tried to take us back to the Soul Society. Naruto found us before she could and fought her. She was handed over to the authorities."

"Nanao is here?" Orihime said with a small smile which didn't go unnoticed by Isane.

"You were sent with her to retrieve us weren't you?" Isane asked Orihime and she nodded. Isane looked at her and didn't know what to do, "I won't tell Naruto, but I think if it better if you wouldn't try anything."

Orihime nodded and watched as Isane headed towards the kitchen leaving her alone with her thoughts.

-With Naruto and Nemu-

Naruto and Nemu washed the dishes in silence. They had talked about for a while and a few things were on Nemu's mind.

"Naruto," She finally said getting his attention

"Yes Nemu?" he replied as he put a dish away.

"What is the I&T department."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, "It stands for Interrogation and Torture department." He said making Nemu frown a bit.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." She replied.

Naruto turned to her with a look of confusion on his face, "Why is that a bad thing?" he asked a little anger in his voice.

Nemu was silent, "I know her." She said finally.

Naruto looked at her, "So." He said, "She attacked me and kidnapped you. I think she right where she needs to be."

Nemu looked at him and saw the anger and fear in his eyes. She lifted a hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes. "She should be hurt for following orders."

"Who's orders?" he asked

Nemu was silent; Naruto looked at her, waiting for an answer. As she remained silent he shook his head in frustration. He set the plate in his hand down and looked at her. "Whatever you are hiding, I rather hear it from you then to get it out of a stranger." He said and walked away.

Nemu watched as he left her alone in the kitchen. She knew that she would have to tell him. If she didn't she might lose the man she loves. She finished the dishes and headed towards the living room.

She turned and watched as Isane entered the kitchen with a confused look on her face. She had watched as Naruto walked out with anger in his eyes and wondered what had happened?

She walked over to Nemu who stood as still as a statue.

"What wrong?" she asked and Nemu turned to her friend.

"We need to tell him." She said and Isane looked at her with a little fear.

"A..ar…are you sure?" she stammered and Nemu nodded. Isane walked over to Nemu and pulled her into a hug. She saw the fear in Nemu's eyes. She felt the same fear but she knew deep down Naruto would accept them. She broke the hug and looked at Nemu, "Let's go tell him."

-On the Roof-

Naruto sat watching the clouds. He was a mad at himself for doubting Nemu and Isane. He loved them and knew that no matter what happened he would protect them. He heard someone footsteps and saw Nemu and Isane walk onto the roof.

"Hello." Isane said and sat down beside him with Nemu on his other side.

Naruto looked at her, "Hi." He replied and gave a small smile.

Nemu looked at him, "Naruto there is something we have to tell you." She said and he nodded. He gave her his full attention. She looked at him and took in a breath; she let it out and started. "As you know, we are not from around the Elemental Nations," she paused and he nodded.

"You come from across the sea." He said.

"That is not true." Isane said and he turned to look at her, "We are not from across the sea, we are not even from this world at all."

Naruto looked at them with confusion on his face before nodding, "So you are from a different world?" he said and Isane nodded.

"We come from a place called the Soul Society," Isane said, "There we are what you call Shinigami."

Naruto looked at them before bursting out laughing, making them look at him in confusion. "What is so funny?" Nemu asked a little peeved at his laughing, "We are telling the truth."

Naruto held up his hand and tried to stop laughing. It took him a few moments but soon it all died away, "You can't be shinigami," he said, "I have met him." This statement makes Nemu and Isane look at him with shock. "Unless you are wearing a mask with a knife in your mouth and you eat souls then you're a shinigami."

Nemu listened to the description and couldn't hold in her surprise. "That how the Spirit King is said to look." She said to herself. "He must reap the souls here personally."

"That impossible," Isane said, "We are shinigami, we reap the Soul of the dead in our world."

Naruto looked at her, "That is in your world." He said, "This is mine, we only have on shinigami and he is feared above all else. So unless you eat my soul I not buying it."

Nemu looked at him and nodded, "Fact aside, where we are from we are part of the shinigami forces. Thirteen squads make up the forces. We discovered you world and were sent to investigative it."

"Why?" he asked

"We were here to determine if there were any souls that need to be sent to the Soul Society and to see if there was any hollow activity." Nemu said and Naruto looked at her with confusion.

"Hollow?" he asked and Isane explained to him the difference between Wholes and Hollows. After the explanation Naruto nodded in understanding. "Ok, I get that now, so you came here and were attacked." He said and stopped connecting the dots in his mind, "After that I rescued you and you been here ever since."

"That is correct," Nemu said, "When you found us, we left behind the items that would allow us to go home."

"So if you had the items you would have gone home after I had found you." He asked and again received a nod. He looked at the roof and was silent for a moment. "So do you want to go back?"

"No" Nemu and Isane said at the same time. Naruto looked up at them with slight confusion on their faces.

"Why not?" he asked, "Don't you have family and friends you miss?"

"Yes we do." Isane said but pulled him into a hug, "I rather stay here and be with you." Naruto wrapped his arms around her as tears started to stream down his face.

Nemu looked at them and turned away, "I never want to go back." She said, "I was nothing but an experiment to my father, I never want to go back." Naruto heard this and pulled her into the hug.

He was silent for a moment, "Thank you for telling me." He said, "I know it hard but I love you both and I will be damned if I let them take you."

The trio stayed in each other arms for a long time.

-Later in the Hokage office-

Naruto, Nemu,Isane and Orihime walked into the Tsunade's office. After Nemu and Isand had told Naruto everything they explained that Orihime was from their world as well. A different part of it but the still the same world, Naruto smiled and nodded when he heard this. He was glad that they told him everything. After that they were called to the Hokage office to receive the report.

Orihime could help but be a little nervous this was her first time out of the house and Konoha was a little daunting. Naruto smiled at her and gave her a nod in reassurance. That made her relaxes a bit. Tsuande watched as they walked towards the desk and waited until they were all seated.

"Glad you could join us." She said and Naruto nodded. She picked up a folder on her desk and looked at the group. "This is all the information we have gotten out of the prisoner."

They all nodded, Naruto looked at Tsuande, "Anything interesting Kaa-san?"

"Well a few things." She said and looked at Nemu and Isane. "She told us that she was a shinigami sent to retrieve her fellow officers. I dismissed the shinigami part but she seemed to know you two." She pointed at the pair. "So is there anything you would like to tell me."

Nemu and Isane were silent for a moment before Nemu stood up, "Yes Hokage-sama." She said, "We are not from this world and were sent to investigate. We were attacked and lost our way home, when Naruto found us."

Tsuande nodded, "Can you tell me anything else." She asked.

Nemu nodded and proceeded to explain everything about the Soul Society and the Guard Squads. Tsuande listened and took a few notes. When Nemu finished she looked at the Tsunade and wondered what she was thinking.

Tsunade looked at the group with no emotions on her face. She was pondered all the she had heard. "She never lied once in her explanation." She thought to herself, "but it sounds so farfetched, yet she said it like it was true."

"So you are from a different world entirely." Tsuande said and Nemu nodded. Tsunade looked at the folder with all the information they were able to get out of the prisoner. She didn't metion anything about where she was from but she did say she was here to retrieve Nemu and Isane. She sighed and wished for some sake. "Neko."

A Neko-masked ANBU appeared beside Tsuande and bowed. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Please bring the prisoner here." She said and the ANBU nodded. She disappeared in a swirl on leaves. She turns and faces the group once again when she noticed Orihime. She looked at Naruto and gave him a look. "And who is she?"

"This Orihime." He said, "She is from the same world as Nemu and Isane."

Tsunade looked at her, "Why is she here?" she asked but she could already guess .

Orihime stood up and walked towards the desk. She stood next to Naruto and faced Tsunade. "I came with Nanao to bring Nemu and Isane home." She said. "I was injured and Naruto found me. He brought me here and Isane has been healing me."

Tsunade nodded then looked at Naruto. "So you had an injured person in your house and didn't bring them to the hospital." She said the anger apparent in her voice. She got up and punched the blonde through a wall. "You Idiot! What did I tell you about injured people?"

Naruto got up slowly and headed back towards the desk. "To bring them straight to the hospital as soon as I get through the gates." He said and Tsunade nodded.

"Then why didn't you do that?" She asked him.

Naruto gave her a sheepish smile. "I used the Hashin tag at my house to get back quickly and Isane saw Orihime and started the treatment."

Tsunade nodded and looked over at Isane. "It seems you are quiet the healer." Isane nodded. Tsunade was about to ask her to come visit the hospital sometime when Neko came in with a tired looking Nanao. She looked around the room and was surprised to see Orihime standing next to the blonde who defeated her the night before.

"Thank you Neko." Tsuande said and she bowed before disappearing. Nanao looked at Tsunade and wondered what she was going to do. "Nanao Ise," Tsunade looked at her. "You are being moved to the care of Naruto Uzumaki, your powers will be sealed as you await trial and punishment for attacking one of my Shinobi. Do you understand?"

"I understand." She said quietly, her voice hoarse from all the screaming she did in Anko's care.

Tsunade nodded and lifted up what looked like a collar. It was covered in seals and she handed it to Naruto.

Naruto turned to Nanao and said, "This will sting a bit." She nodded and he put it around her neck. As Naruto was about to put the collar on Nemu stopped him.

"It won't work." She said and Tsunade looked at her in confusion. Nemu looked towards Tsunade, "She doesn't use chakra, so the collar won't work. She uses Reiryoku which is spiritual energy. Is there a way to modify the seal to make it cut off spiritual energy?"

Tsunade nodded and signaled for one of the ANBU to take modify the collar. Soon the modification was complete and the collar was placed up Nanao. She soon felt her power sleep away from her and she felt as weak as a new baby.

Tsunade satisfied with the procedure looked at Naruto. "She is your responsibility until the council decides how to hand this situation."

"Yes Kaa-san." He said and he turned, leading Nanao and the rest of the girls out of the office. As soon as the stepped out of the office Naruto removed the cuffs from Nanao. She gave him a nod in thanks, knowing he was doing this because of the collar on her neck. With that on she was not even a threat to him or anyone. She looked over at Nemu and Isane, who gave her a small smile and wondered what she was going to do now.

-With the Soul Society-

Soi-Fon and Toshiro stood in front of the Head Captain awaiting orders. Head Captain Yamamoto looked at the pair and could see that they were prepared for the mission at hand.

"Captain Soi-Fon and Hitsugaya I have chosen you to survey the situation happening with the Lieutenants." He said and the Captains nodded. "You are not to engage the enemy but observe them to figure out the best way possible to retrieve the Lieutenants. If the opportunity presents itself for you to retrieve the Lieutenants I will leave the call up to you. Do not underestimate these people, after seeing what happened to Lieutenant Ise we need to be prepared for anything."

"Yes Head Captain." They said in unision.

"Furthermore there is something you must see." Yamamoto said and showed them the rest of the recording. Their eyes widened when they saw Nemu and Isane kiss the blonde. Soi-Fon looked at this in shock.

"What happening over there." She thought as she looked at the Head Captain for answers.

"At this time we do not know the circumstances that lead to this." Yamamoto said answering Soif-Fon's question. "What you have seen does not leave this room, dismissed."

Soi-Fon and Toshiro left the office and headed towards their respective barrecks. Soi-Fon was in deep thought as she replayed the last part of the recording in her mind. The man had done something to the Lieutenants and she was going to find out what it was. She soon reached her destination and headed to her office only to find a small black cat lying on her desk.

"Yoruichi-sama." Soi-Fon said and bowed. "What brings you here?"

"Ah Soi-Fon glad your back." Yoruichi replied. "I heard that you are being sent out after the Lieutenants."

"Yes Yoruichi-sama." She said with a slight blush on her face. "I will be leaving in a few hours."

"That's good." Yoruichi replied. "So what is the mission?"

"I am sorry Yoruichi-sama but I connot tell you." Soi-Fon replied.

Yoruichi jumped off the desk and walked over towards Soi-Fon, "Oh come on you can tell me." She said as she hopped up onto her former student shoulder.

"I…." she started to say as she felt Yoruichi snuggle into her neck.

"Pretty please." She said with a her eye as cute as she could make them.

Soi-Fon looked at the cat and couldn't resist the cuteness, "Alright fine." She said and Yoruichi smiled. "We are being set to observe the situation and determine the best way to extract the Lieutenants from the area."

Yoruichi nodded and jumped off Soi-Fon's shoulder, "Thanks for the telling me." She said and left the room.

-Later is Squad 12 Barracks-

Soi-Fon and Toshiro both stood in the lab wait to be sent to the new world. They both had their repective items to go with them and were wondering what was taking Mayuri such a long time to open the Senkimon. They both wondered where they would end up and Mayuri could see the worry on their faces.

"You will be placed close to the village." Mayuri said as he worked. "Lieutenant Ise placed a marker in a place called Wave Country so that where you will end up."

Soi-Fon nodded and looked at Toshiro who also looked a bit relieved. Head Captain Yamamoto entered and everyone turned. He faced the captains and gave them a stern look, "Remember to not take these people lightly." He said and they nodded.

"Yes Head Captain." They said.

"Ok then," he said, "Please be safe and return the Lieutenants to us."

"We will," Toshiro said.

"We won't fail you." Soi-Fon said with confidence.

Mayuri pulled a lever and the senkimon opened. Toshiro was the first to go through and gave everyone a nod. "See you everyone." He said as he stepped through.

Soi-Fon watched the portal and walked towards it. She walked through and followed the white path until she stood inside a small clearing. Toshiro stood next to a tree and looked at her.

"Shall we be off?" he said and Soi-Fon nodded. They walked out of the clearing and headed towards the Wave Country. They soon reached the Great Naruto Bridge and entered the village. The first thing they did was change their clothes. They didn't want to wear their shinigami uniforms due to the fact that authorities in Konoha would be looking out for people wearing their uniforms. They found a clothing store and entered. Soi-Fon found a dark purple tank top with black pants. She attached her zanpakuto to her back and smiled at hr new look. She turned and found Toshiro wearing a dark blue male Kimono with his sword on his back.

"Let's get going." He said and Soi-Fon nodded wanting to get to Konoha as soon as possible.

-In Konoha-

Naruto and the girls had returned to his home and he was seated at the couch with Nemu and Isane at his sides. Nanao sat across from the in silence while Orihime went back to her room to take a nap. Nanao watched the group before her and wondered what was going through their minds.

"So how are you feeling?" Isane said finally breaking the silence.

Nanao looked at her and gave her a tired look, "Last night was trying." She said, "That Anko seems to like to cause people pain."

"That her job." Naruto said with coldness in his voice.

"I am just glad you're still in one piece." Isane said. "Come on I'll take you to your room and give you a look over."

Naruto watched them leave and got up. "I going to train." He said to Nemu and headed out the back. He was angry and need to blow off some steam. He reached the training field and stood in the middle. He took a deep breath before creating ten **Kage Bushin. **The clones faced their creator and took their stances, Naruto looked around at his clones and let out a breath. The clones charged him, the first one went for a leg sweep only for the original to dodge to jump over it and bring his heel down destroying the clone. He quickly spun around a punch and lashed out with a hard kick. He continued to destroy his clones but he was still in a bad mood.

He walked towards the tree line and gathered his Chakra into his fist. He looked at the tree and lashed out with his Chakra filled punch. The tree broke in half from the force and Naruto stood there panting.

"_**What did the tree ever do to you**_?" Kyuubi said to Naruto as he looked at the broken tree.

Naruto just sighed and sat down and entered his mindscape. He walked in front of Kyuubi cage and gave him an exasperated look. "_Not funny Kyuubi_." He said.

"_I wasn't trying to be_." The fox replied. "_**I know why your angry, I would be to if someone tried to take my mates, but the tree didn't deserve that."**_

"_What with you and the tree_?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi laughed.

_**"It was my favorite tree."**_ Kyuubi replied sarcastically.

Naruto shook his head and sat down in front of the cage. "_**Baka-kitsune**_." He said and Kyuubi just laughed.

_**"What are you going to do now kit**_?" Kyuubi asked as he looked at his friend. _**"You know they are going to send more people after them. They will be even stronger then that Nanao girl."**_

"_I know that_." Naruto said as the frustration in his voice started to come through. _"I can't stop thinking about it."_

_**"Kit it going to be fine."**_ Kyuubi said, "_**All you need to do is use my power and obliterate them so they will never come back."**_

"_Or they will send even more people to attack and it could start a war_." Naruto said with a sigh.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a smile, "_**Then you will destroy them as well.**_" He said_**. "You are the container of the Might Kyuubi no Yoko, no one will be able to stand against you."**_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence_." Naruto said as he started to relax.

"_**Well kit, go to your mates and get jump their bones**_." Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed and gave the fox an annoyed look.

_"ero-kitsune_." He said, "_You never going to let it go are you."_

"_**Never**_." Kyuubi replied with a smile. _**"Just remember to take pictures so I can remember it**_."

_"You are not going to see anything_!" Naruto shouted and exited his mindscape as the Kyuubi laughing echoed in his mind. He sighed and headed towards the house feeling a bit better.

-With Nanao and Isane-

Nanao laid on her bed as Isane healed her cuts from her time with Anko. They sat in silence and Nanao couldn't help but wondered what had caused the change in Isane and Nemu. Before they were fairly quiet and seemed to keep to their captains.

Isane finished healing the last cut and smiled. "You are all healed." She said as she got up from her chair. Nanao nodded and put her top back on.

Nanao finished getting dress and turned to face Isane. "Isane." She said getting the silver haired girls attention.

"Yes?" Isane replied with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Nanao asked getting a confused look from Isane.

"What do you mean?" Isane asked the confusion evident on her face.

Nanao sighed to herself and looked at her friend. "I mean what happened to you since you been here?"

"Oh," Isane replied finally understanding. "Many things, a great many things, things here are so different then the Soul Society."

"Like what?" Nanao asked as she watched Isane.

Isane was quiet for a moment before smiling, "well first this place has only one Shinigami, which is surprising. Also there is no hollow activity at all."

Nanao nodded as she listened and wondered what made this world different but first she needed to get answers on other things. "Why did that man come after you?" Nanao asked.

Isane was surpised by the question and was silent for a moment. "His Name is Naruto," she finally said. "He came after us because he loves us."

"Loves you?" Nanao asked confused. "How can he love you, he barely even knows you."

Isane looked at Nanao, "He loves me." She said finally. "He saved me from being raped when we first arrived. He brought us to his home and treated us with respect. He cares for me more than any other man has before. "

"You're just being deceived." Nanao said. "He might just be using you to get to the Seireitei. He.."

Suddenly Nanao felt a hard slap against her cheek. She looked at Isane with surprise. Isane never got angry with anyone. She saw the hurt in her friends' eyes. "Never say that." Isane said holding back tears. "Naruto would never do that. He didn't even know about the Seireitei till this morning. He proposed to me and Nemu before you came." Nanao looked at her in shock and Isane turned and headed towards the door. "I sorry I have to go."

Isane left the room quickly leaving Nanao alone in her room. She ran down the hallway and ran straight into Naruto. He was surprised to see her and could see the distress on her face. He scooped her up in his arms and took her to their room. She cried into his chest as she let all her feelings out. Naruto just held her close wanting nothing more than to comfort her. Soon she started to run out of tears but she wrapped her arms around Naruto not wanting to let go.

-With Nanao-

Nanao sat in silence wondering what she said to make Isane so upset. She was just stating what could be going on but Isane wouldn't have it. She sighed to herself and looked out the window, the sun was setting and evening was setting in.

"At least they have a beautiful sunset." Nanao said to herself when she heard the door open. She turned and saw Nemu enter with a tray of food.

"Dinner time." She said in her usual monotone voice.

Nanao walked towards her and took the tray. The smell of food soon filled the air and she began to drool. She finally noticed that she was starving. She quickly began to eat and soon the food was gone. Nemu watched as she ate and took the tray once she was done. She was about to leave when Nanao stopped her.

"Can I talk to you." She asked Nemu, who simply nodded.

She set down the tray and took a seat on the bed. "What is it you wish to talk about?" she asked looking at Nanao.

"Can you tell me about the man we are staying with?" she asked.

Nemu was silent for a moment but a small smile spread across her face. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki." She said as Nanao listened. "He the Gama-Sennin and Jonin Shinobi of Konoha."

"Sennin, Shinobi?" Nanao asked the confusion on her face.

"Let me explain." Nemu said. "In this world, shinobi are the main military force. There are five major villages that house and train shinobi and we are currently in Konohagakure, the strongest of the villages. Every Shinobi is assigned a rank, first there is genin this is the lowest rank in the forces. They are academy gradutes who have just become shinobi. Next is Chunin, these are experience shinobi who passed the Chunin exam. After that is Jonin, they are some of the strongest shinobi in the village and teach genin. Next is ANBU, which are the Special Forces. After that are Kage. Finally there is Kage they are the strongest of all the Shinobi and run the villages. Naruto is a Sennin which means he is a sage and also someone of great power, wisdom or holy standing"

Nanao was silent as she took the entire information in. "So Naruto is very strong?" She said and Nemu nodded.

"Yes he is." Nemu said. "He is next in line to become Hokage."

"What is he like as a person?" Nanao asked.

Nemu was silent for a moment. "He is very kind and compassionate." She said as she thought of the blonde. "He always tries his hardest to protect what precious to him. To his friends he is a kind person to his enemies he is a monster not to be trifled with. He is the man who stole my heart."

**This is chapter 11. Sorry it has been soo long since the last update but this chapter was slow going. I just couldn't seem to find the groove to get it done quickly but overall I am glad with it. I hope that the next couple of chapters will be written a lot faster but we will have to see. Please tell me what you think of the chapter and what I could do to make it better. What parts made you happy, sad,etc.. This is an edit that I did after reading some reviews and looking it over myself. as always PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU READ REVIEW!**

**Un beta!**


	12. Entering the village and a surprise tag

Nanao stared at Nemu in shock. "She loves him." She said to herself wondering if she heard right. She couldn't believe it. Nemu was in love with someone, which was unheard of.

"Are you serious?" Nanao asked in shock.

"Yes." Nemu said as if was the simplest thing in the world to understand. "I love him as does Isane."

"Isane does as well." Nanao thought. "How did this happen?" she asked Nemu.

Nemu was silent for a moment. "It crept up on me as well as Isane." She said as she thought about it. "When I first met him he was unlike any man I have ever met. He didn't treat me like I was inferior or I was a failure. He treated as he equal and was more the willing to help me. When I told him about father, he was angry for what he did to me. No one has ever been angry about what father has done to me. Everyone back home just accepted it, he doesn't. He makes me feel safe."

Nanao stared at Nemu in shock and shame. She was one of those people who thought what Mayuri was doing was nothing and that Nemu was fine. That wasn't the case, she was hurting but kept it inside. It took someone from a different world to make her see that, but she still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Does he love you back?" Nanao asked.

Nemu justed smiled and held out her hand, "does this answer your question." She said.

Nanao looks at her hand and see the ring. "He proposed!" she said with even more shock in her voice and Nemu nodded.

"He proposed right before your attack." Nemu said making Nanao flinch a bit. "He proposed to Isane as well."

"He is marrying both of you!" Nanao shouted. "That's can't happen."

"Here it is perfectly legal." Nemu said. "He is the last of his clan so he falls under the Clan restoration Act. This allows for the last of any recognized clan to take multiple wives to restore his clan."

"So he is the last." Nanao said before an idea formed in his mind. "So he just using you as breeding stock."

Nemu got up and slapped Nanao in the face, "He would never do that!" she said letting her anger show. "He is a good person, and if he wanted breeding stock he would have chosen them long ago! He wanted to marry for love not to just rebuild his clan!"

Nanao looked at Nemu and nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't understand."

Nemu got up, "I am sorry I slapped you." She said, "I was out of line." She quickly got up and left the room, leaving Nanao to her thoughts. She looked out the window once again and wondered what was going to happen.

-With Soi-Fon and Toshiro-

The pair walked towards Konoha at a decent pace. They wanted to take their time so when they reached the village, security would be a little more relaxed. They both walked in silence and had yet to pass anyone on their trek.

Soi-Fon looked around and couldn't help but marvel at the forest around them, the trees were taller than any she had seen before and full of life. She turned and saw a black flash flying through the trees and her hand went to her sword. She knew that behind those trees could lay something sinister. She turned and saw that Toshiro was just a cautious as she was. As they walked they saw a wagon coming towards them. They move to the side but the wagon stops.

"Hello strangers." The man on the wagon said with a smile.

"Hello." Toshiro said not removing his hand from his blade. "What can I do for you?"

The man noticed his apprehension and smiled, "I mean no harm just a traveling merchant wanting to sell his wears."

They lowered their hands from their swords but still guarded. "So why stop?" Soi-Fon asked.

"You two look like you are in need of some good wears." He said with a smile and hopped off his cart. He walked to the side of the wagon and lifted a side panel reveling his items. He had many different items that that most people would want. There were fabrics, weapons, and many other items. "So see anything you like?"

The two captains looked at his wears and Soi-Fon noticed a small book called History of Konohagkure. She picked it up and looked over the cover. She knew this would help them when they finally arrived at Konoha.

"How much for the book?" she asked and the merchant smiled.

"It only cost 50 ryo." He said, "I giving you a discount do to the fact this is the first time I was able to get rid of that book."

Soi-Fon nodded and paid the man. Toshiro didn't find anything that interested him and soon the merchant had packed up and left the pair with a wave and a smile on his face. Toshiro looked at Soi-Fon and then at the book, reading the title he smiled and nodded. They continued their trek to Konoha, with Soi-Fon's reading the book as they walked. They walked for a few hours when the giant stone gates came into sight. By now Soi-Fon was halfway through the book. Soon they reached the gate and noticed a line of people. Toshiro looked towards the front of the line and noticed that two pairs of well-armed men were stopping everyone.

"This could be a problem." He said to Soi-Fon in a low voice as they waited in the line. Soi-Fon nodded as she watched everyone.

"Don't draw attention to us." Soi-Fon said and went back to reading her book. Toshiro looked at her and wondered why she wasn't worried.

"They could catch us and the mission will be in trouble." Toshiro stated but Soi-Fon didn't look up from her book.

"Let them stop us." She said making Toshiro gasp. "If we try to get in another why we could be caught and interrogated. By coming through the main gate we have a less chance of causing supision.

"What if they ask us where we are from?" Toshiro asked and Soi-Fon smiled.

"I'll take care of that." She said and returned to her book. Toshiro just shook his head and tried to calm himself. Soon they had reached the front of the line. They were stopped by one of them men wearing a wolf mask.

"Names and business in Konoha." He stated and looked over Soi-Fon and Toshiro

"My name is Soi-Fon and this is my little brother Toshiro." Soi-Fon said to the guard with a sweet smile. "We are from the Land of Wave and were told that the wears in Konoha were some of the best. Our father thought it was best if we come here and stay for a few months to learn about how to run a business"

The Wolf masked man nodded but look at their Zanpaktuo with suspicion. Soi-Fon noticed this and smiled. "Our father is a retired samurai and taught my brother and I the way of the sword so we can protect ourselves. He has no experience in running anything besides soldiers" She gave the guard an innocent smile and waited for his reply.

The guard looked them over and nodded, he handed her a clipboard, "Please sign in and welcome to Konoha." He said, "If you go straight you will find an inn and market area."

"Thank you sir." She said with sweetness in her voice that would make many men blush. She signed her name as well as Toshiro's. "Thank you for your assistance."

They walked into the village and headed towards the Inn. Toshiro was silent still in shock from what had occurred at the gate. He finally came out of his stupor and looked at Soi-Fon with confusion.

"What happened back there?" he asked as they walked.

Soi-Fon looked down at Toshiro and gave him her usual cold stare. "Simple I just played a part to get inside." She said as they reached an inn.

Soon they had gotten a room and had set up for their stay. Soi-Fon planned on learning what she could about the fighting force here and locating the Lieutenants. She planned on Toshiro to talk to the children and teens of the village and see if he could get any information out of them.

"First things first, I am going to go find a job." Soi-Fon said and Toshiro looked at her.

Toshiro gave her an odd look, why do you need to find a job?" he asked.

She turned and looked at her fellow captain, "We may be here for awhile so it is best if we have a source of income, as well as blending in with the locals." She said.

"Ok, then I will go to the library and learn what I can about this place." Toshiro said and they left the room to start their assignments.

-With Toshiro-

Toshiro walked down the street and was quickly lost as he tried to find the library. He looked around and found himself standing in front of a giant tower, with the symbol of a leaf at the top.

"Might as well ask for direction." He said to himself and entered the tower. He walked up the stairs until her reached a desk where a tall brunette, wearing a blue kimono sat with a pig at her side.

"Hello how my I help you?" she asked him with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I am new in town and I was wondering where the library is?" he said with his usual stoniness.

The girl smiled, "Well welcome to Konoha." She said, "My name is Shizune the Hokage assinstant. The library is on the other side of the village. Let me show you where it is."

Shizune started to get up and Toshiro held up his hand, "It is not necessary." He said, "I can find it."

"Really." Shizune said with a bit of amusment in her voice. "How long have you been in the village?"

Toshiro was quiet for a few moments, "A few hours." He replied and Shizune smiled.

"I thought so." She said as she finally got up, "Come on I show you."

As they were about to leave the large double doors burst open and a body flew out of it. "You idiot!" a voice shouted from the office and Toshiro and Shizune looked on in horror. They looked over at the person lying on the ground and saw him stand up.

Toshiro recognized him from the recording and looked him over. He didn't look like much but he knew looks could be deceiving. He watched as he got up and headed into the office.

"What the problem Kaa-san?" he said as he walked inside the office Shizune and Toshiro following close behind.

"This is crazy Naruto!" said a very busty lady with long blonde hair, "How can we plan a wedding so soon, we have to invite all the Kages, the Daimyo, and other nobles it can't be scheduled that fast!"

"But..." Naruto started to say but a fist met his face and he was sent flying across the room.

"No and the final!" the blonde lady said as another hole was made in the wall, "We are keeping to the original schedule."

Naruto got up and sighed, "Can you at least think about it?" he said with a smile.

She gave him a stern look that slowly turned into a smile, "I think about it, now get out of my office I have sa…I mean paperwork to finish." She said and naruto smiled.

"Yes Kaa-san." He said with a mock salute and jumped out the window.

"Use the damn door!" she shouted after him and sighed. She turned in her chair and noticed Shizune and Toshiro. "Can I help you?"

Shizune blushed and bowed, "Sorry Tsunade-sama we were just leaving."

"We?" Tsunade asked and then saw Toshiro. She smiled at him, "Hello I am Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, and who might you be?"

Toshiro bow, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, my sister and I have just moved to the village." He said, "It is an honor to meet you."

Tsunade smiled, "What a respectful boy." She thought. "So what brings you to the tower today?" she asked him.

Toshiro was silent for a moment, "I was on my way to the library and I got lost." He said finally.

"Well I sure Shizune can show you where it is." She said with a smile, "So any plans while you are in the village?"

Toshiro began to sweat at this question, he wasn't expecting it. He was silent for a long time. Tsunade noticed this and smiled, "Let me guess you have no idea what you want to do."

Toshiro just nodded glad she came to that conclusion. "I was going to the library to find out what options I had." He said

Tsunade nodded, "How old are you twelve thirteen years old?" Tsuande asked and Toshiro slowly started to get angry.

"I am 15." He said trying not to blow up.

"Fifteen, hmmm…" Tsunade said and Toshiro looked at the older woman, wondering what she was thinking.

"Tsunade-sama?" she said pulling Tsunade out of her thoughts.

"Well Toshiro, I hope you find what you are looking for." Tsunade said with a smile. "If you need any help feel free to stop by and Shizune or I will be delighted to help."

-With Soi-Fon-

Soi-Fon had left yet another store and let out a sigh, "Why is finding a job so hard." She thought as she walked down the street. She had visited at least five different shops inquiring about a job but no one was hiring at all.

"What can I do?" she thought to herself, "I need to find someplace to work so I can observe our targets and learn the best way to extract them."

She walked slowly and ended up in front of a small stand. She walked inside and saw that it was a ramen stand. She looked over the prices and decided to have lunch there.

A brunette smiled as Soi-Fon sat down, "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what can I get for you today?" she asked.

Soi-Fon looked over the menu for a few moments, "Just one Miso Ramen please." She said and the waitress nodded. As she waited for her order she wondered what she should do next. The waitress watched her as she thought and soon her food was brought to her.

"Here you go." She said with a smile and Soi-Fon nodded before starting to eat. As she took her first bite her face couldn't help but brighten.

"This is really good." She said as she finished her first bite making the waitress smile.

"Thank you." She said, "We pride ourselves on having the best ramen in the village."

"I can see why." Soi-Fon replied. "It must get really busy."

The waitress nodded, "Yeah it is." She said, "I asked my father to hire at least another person but he won't listen. He says no one will want to work this and would run after their first shift"

"It's true," a male voice said and Soi-Fon turned to see an older man with brown hair step towards the front.

"Dad, that was only the last person who you hired." The waitress said with annoyance in her voice.

Soi-Fon watched the pair bicker and began to form a plan so she could get a job here. As she thought more customers started to pour in and the waitress moved onto them. Soi-Fon watched as she began to get a little behind and decided to formulate a plan.

"I can help out if you like." Soi-Fon said as the waitress passed by. The girl stopped for a second and turned to Soi-Fon.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "But…I..well ok, come on back. You can use my spar apron."

Soi-Fon got out of her seat and headed around to the back. She was greeted by the waitress who handed her the apron.

"Ok, first here your apron, make sure to smile." The waitress said, "My name is Ayame by the way."

"Soi-Fon." Soi-Fon replied and Ayame smiled.

"It is nice to meet you Soi-Fon." She said. "Now to work."

Soi-Fon smiled and soon she and Ayame were taking order after order. She soon saw why many of the hires ran away. The volume of business the stand had was amazing. She did her best and soon they fell into a very good rhythm. Hours past by quickly and the rush was soon over. As the last customer left Soi-Fon let out a small sigh of relief, she felt as she been sparing all day without a break.

"Well you did very well." Teuchi said as he watched Soi-Fon. "Most people run screaming once were done."

Soi-Fon smiled, "It like training." She said, "You just have to push through."

"Training?" Teuchi asked. "You a shinobi?"

Soi-Fon shook her head,"No my father taught me how to use a sword to defend myself." She said.

Teuchi nodded, "Well that's a smart man," Teuchi said. "I wish I thought of that for Ayame. Anyway how would you like to work here?"

Soi-Fon smiled, "I would like that." She said.

"Hey Teuchi, Ayame, you here?" a voice called and Soi-Fon turned, she headed towards the front and saw a tall blonde standing near the counter. He noticed her and smiled, "hello, are you a new hire? My name is Naruto, it is nice to meet you."

Soi-Fon recognized him from the recording and couldn't help but study him. He was well built and seemed to be on guard even though he looked relaxed. She was pulled out of her musing when she noticed a hand waving in front of her face. She swatted at the hand and saw that it was the blonde.

"Oh good your done spacing out." He said with a smile.

"Hello my name is Soi-Fon, may I take your order." She said and he smiled at her.

"Ok I would like one Naruto special please." He said with a smile.

"Naruto special?" Soi-Fon said unsure. She didn't see it on the menu and wondered what he was talking about. Ayame walked out, noticed her confusion, and went over to help when she noticed Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." She said with a smile and he smiled back. "Having the usual?"

"Of course." He said with a smile, this made Soi-Fon even more confused but Ayame gave her a reassuring smile.

"It will be right out." Ayame said and led Soi-Fon to the back. She led her to the storage area and smiled. "That Naruto, our most frequent customer, dad made him the special when he was a kid and he been ordering it ever since. He the only one who knows about it."

Soi-Fon nodded and soon his order was done and she took it out to him. She was surprised by the size of the bowl, but what surprised her the most was how fast he ate it. It took him all of five minute to finish the entire bowl. He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he sat back.

"The best ramen as always." He said with a smile. Soi-Fon nodded and took the bowl away. He sighed and slowly got up. "Have a good day, and it was nice to meet you Soi-Fon."

Soi-Fon nodded and watched him leave. She smiled, now that she knew what her target names was she could find out more about him. Even better since he frequented the ramen stand she could find out more about him and what he had done to the lieutenants. Soon her impromptu shift ended and she said her goodbyes to Ayame and Teuchi. She was handed her official schedule and she headed back to the inn. She planned to find a permanent residence as soon as she was paid. She reached the inn and found Toshiro waiting for her.

"How was the job search?" he asked and she smiled.

"Found one." She said, "The target frequents it so we can better observe him."

Toshiro nodded, "That's good. "He said, "I met the village leader and have also met the target. He is the son of the village leader."

"That will complicate things," Soi-Fon said and Toshiro nodded.

"Also since you work at a place he goes frequently, wouldn't he bring the Lieutenants with him." Toshiro said.

"Very true but this was the only job I was able to find," she said and Toshiro nodded.

"Well you could have applied for Shinobi status." Toshiro said, "I read in one of the books that if you have some skills in the shinobi arts you can join the shinobi forces, they would test to see what rank you would receive."

"That a good idea but we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Soi-Fon said.

Soi-Fon nodded and wondered what else he had learned. Suddenly a crash was heard in the other room and the two captains grabbed their zanpakuto. Soi-Fon and Toshiro each took a side of the door and looked at each other. Toshiro nodded to Soi-Fon who nodded then opened the door and rushed inside. They looked around the room and saw that a Soi-Fon's bag had fallen on the floor. They moved slowly towards it when they saw it move. The bag's strings slowly widen and something walked out. They both watched as a small black cat exited the bag, it looked around the room as it stretched when it eyes fell on the two captains.

The cat looked at the pair and the pair looked back, "Hello." The cat said and the two captains fell to the floor. The cat looked at them and smiled. "That was fun."

"Lady Yoruichi." Soi-Fon said with shock in her voice, "what are you doing here?"

Yoruichi jumped to the bed and laid down, "Now that's better." She said and looked at the pair. "I was tired and wanted to take a nap and your clothes are comfy so I jumped in your bag and fell asleep."

Toshiro looked at her with supision. "So you're telling me you been sleeping in her bag for three days and she didn't feel you when she changed?" he said and Yoruichi just smiled.

"Maybe." She said and hopped up and headed to the window. She opened it with her tail and smiled. "I am going to explore, you two have fun, and Soi-Fon make sure to not ravage Toshiro while I am gone."

The two captain blushed as the black cat laughed. "That never gets old." She thought to herself and headed into the village.

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked through the village with several bags in his arms. He had spent most of the day shopping for everyone and was very embarrassed when he had to buy certain feminine items. He sighed to himself as he wondered what he was going to do about the wedding. They had already started to plan and it was completely going over his head. There was so many things that needed to get done and people to invite it was insane.

"Why does this have to be complicated?" he thought to himself as he walked when he noticed a cat out of the corner of his eyes. It was the blackest cat he had ever seen but that wasn't the reason he stopped, it was its eyes. They were gold and seemed to captured his attention.

He smiled at it and leaned down, "I haven't seen you around here." He said and the cat just kept looking at him. It slowly walked over to him and stopped in front of him. He smiled and held out his free hand and beckoned the cat to come closer. The cat stared at him for a few moments before running up his arm and resting on his shoulder. Naruto was surprised by this but smiled anyway.

"Well I see that you are getting comfortable." He said and the cat nodded. He smiled and continued on his way home. He smiled the cat and soon they arrived at his home. He walked into the kitchen and set the bags down. The cat took this opportunity to jump down from his shoulder and land on the counter. He smiled and walked towards the cabinets and pulled out a bowl. He poured some milk into the bowl and put it in front of the cat.

"Enjoy." He said as he looked on only to feel some arms wrap around his waist.

"Welcome home." Nemu said as she rested her head against his back.

Naruto smiled and spun around. "Thanks for the warm welcome." He said and kissed her. Nemu returned the kiss and the cat watched with interest. They soon broke apart and smiled. Nemu finally noticed the cat and looked at Naruto.

"Who this?" she asked him as she watched the cat drink the milk.

Naruto smiled, "A new friend a I picked up." He said with a smile. "He rode on my shoulder home."

Nemu nodded and lifted up the cat giving it a look over. She leveled it to look into its eyes. "This cat a girl." She said and set her back down. Naruto nodded and smiled at the cat.

"Well she is welcome to stay," he said with a smile and Nemu nodded. She looked at the cat and the pair soon left the room. The cat watched them and smiled.

"It seems it was easier than I thought to get close." Yoruichi said and hopped of the counter to explore the house. She quickly exited the kitchen and looked around the living room. She looked around and then continued on her way. She hopped up onto one of the tables and saw a lot of pictures. She looked them over and saw that the blonde was in many of them except a few. She continued on her way and soon found herself upstairs. She walked down the hallway and saw an open door. She trodded in and saw an Orihime standing by a window. She looked sad and Yoruichi went over to see what's wrong.

"What wrong Orihime?" she asked making the girl jump.

Orihime turned and looked around when she noticed a black cat staring up at her. "Yoruichi?" she asked and the cat nodded. She scooped her up and hugged her. "Yoruichi." She said with happiness as she held the cat.

"It's good to see you too." Yoruichi replied, "Can you please let me go?"

"Sorry." Orihime said and set Yoruichi down on the bed. "It just nice to see a familiar face."

Yoruichi nodded in understanding, "So tell me whats wrong." She said and Orihime sighed.

"It just I didn't expect for things to get really complicated." She said and Yoruichi looked at her in confusion.

"What has happened?" she asked and Orihime proceed to explain about Nemu and Isane engagement and the meeting that happened. "I see that is troubling." Yoruichi said as she processed what she had learned.

Orihime nodded, "I know, but I can see why the fell in love with him." She said getting Yoruichi's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked the Orihime.

Orihime looked at the cat, "He is a really kind person." She said as she thought about the blonde, "He reminds me of Ichigo so much but he different from Ichigo as well. He always smiling and making everyone happy. He never seems down and always seems to be moving forward. It hard not to be attracted to him."

Yoruichi listened to this and watched Orihime. "You are falling for him aren't you?" she asked and Orihime looked away.

"I don't know." She said as she looked out the window trying to get her feelings in order.

** This is chapter 12 people, I wanted to get it going as soon as I could due to the fact I had it in my head and didn't want it to slip away. Toshiro and Soi-Fon have gotten into the village and plan on observing Naruto and the girls. Orihime is trying to come to grips with her feelings and Yoruichi is along for the ride. Please, oh please tell me what you like about this chapter and the story in general. It really helps me to get excited about writing my stories and helps me to continue my ideas. So please, please, REVIEW!**

**This in unbeta'ed **


	13. The test and New Info

Yoruichi slowly got up and streached. It had been two weeks since She, Soi-Fon, and Toshiro arrived in Konoha. She had to admit that Konoha was a very fun place. She had explored the village and couldn't help but marvel at the lifestyle of the people of this world. They seemed to be constantly at war but they world were at peace as well.

Yoruichi, still in cat form, headed out of Soi-Fon room into the village. She watched as the sun raised over the Hokage faces as she ran across the roof tops toward a certain house on the other side of the village. She hopped over the roof tops at a quick pace. She passed several shinobi and they all gave her a wave. Ever since she had entered the village many of the shinobi had been very nice to her, except a certain few that always had dogs with them.

She jumped to the last roof before her destination and looked for an open window. She saw a flash in one of the upper windows. She turned her golden eyes toward the window and saw tall blonde standing near the window running his hand through his hair. Soon he was joined by a dark hair woman who slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They stared out the window for a few moments before the blonde man turns his head and kisses the girl behind him with fervor. The pair soon left the window and head back inside. Yoruichi jumped toward the house and landed quietly on the roof.

"Now to get inside," she said to herself as she walked across the roof. She hopped down to a balcony on the side of the house. She looked around, and slowly walked across the balcony silently her eyes watching for any movement. Suddenly the sound of a sliding door filled her ears and she turned. Standing in the doorway was Nanao, she looked miserable. He glasses were lopsided and her hair was sticking out in places. She wore a plain purple kimono, with a matching sash. One thing that stood out to Yoruichi was the small collar on Nanao's neck. She could feel that it suppressed Nanao's reistu and weakened her quite a bit.

Yoruichi hopped up onto the balcony railing and walked over to Nanao. Nanao finally noticed her and gave her supisuous look.

Nanao looked over the small black cat beside her, "You here to torment me as well?" she asked the anger evident in her voice. Yoruichi decided not to talk and just tilted her head to the side. Nanao looked and gave her a small smile. "Well I rather be tormented by cuteness then by snakes."

Yoruichi watched as Nanao shuddered, Yoruichi made a note to find out what caused this, but she went back to focusing on Nanao. Nanao had fixed her glasses, her hair, and slowly started to stroke Yoruichi's fur.

"This place is not what I expected to be." Nanao said after a few moments of silence. She looked out into the trees and her features relaxed. "I thought that Isane and Nemu were being held here against their will, but that not it at all. They want to be here, they are in love with the one called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is the one who stopped me from taking them back to the Soul Society." Nanao looked down at Yoruichi and sighed, "Why am I telling this to a cat?"

Yoruichi just looked into Nanao's eyes and gave her best, "tell me" look in her cat form. Nanao just looked at Yoruichi and smiled seeming understanding the look.

"Well I rather tell you then anyone else." Nanao stated with a small chuckle. "When I first got here and I separated Nemu and Isane from Naruto, Nemu attacked me. She yelled at me, I had never seen Nemu show soo much emotion. I knocked the pair out and got out of the village, but he found me. I tried to fight him off but he completely overpowered me. He created clones of himself and controlled the wind. I soon found myself surrounded by masked figured and talking to the leader of the village." Nanao was silent for a few moments as she touched her arm. She lifted the kimono sleeve and showed her arms. It was covered with scars. "When I didn't cooperate, I was sent to a woman names Anko. She showed me how much pain one could take and went beyond it. I couldn't last, I soon told her everything. I was locked in a room that somehow suppressed my reistu, I don't know how long I spent there but I was once again brought to see the Village leader. She had Nemu and Isane verify my imformation and I released in Naruto's custody. They put this suppression collar on me first." Nanao let her frustration show. "This was supposed to be a simple extraction mission, but nothing is simple is it."

"No its not," A voice said from behind Nanao and Yoruichi. Nanao turned and saw Naruto leaning against the door frame. He gave her an unreadable look as he walked toward her. He walked up next to her and noticed Yoruichi. "So enjoy talking to cats do you?" a small smile appearing on Naruto's face.

Nanao glared at Naruto not saying a word. Naruto sighed, "I sorry if I hurt you in our fight but I couldn't let you take Nemu and Isane." Naruto stated as he looked out into the forest.

Nanao frowned, "That doesn't allow you to keep them here." Nanao stated with seriousness, "They have lives back in the Soul Society."

Naruto glared at Nanao, "I am not keeping them here." He stated with annoyance. "They are the one who chose to stay here. I wouldn't keep them here against their will."

"Then why are they still here?" Nanao asked her anger coming out, "They are needed at home. They have jobs to do."

Naruto glared at Nanao his eyes slowly turning red, "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" Naruto shouted his anger taking control. "You don't think I know that." Naruto eyes slowly turned back to their normal blue, he sighed a look of sadness in his eyes, "Sorry for the outburst."

Nanao and Yoruichi looked at Naruto with a bit of fear and awe in their eyes. Naruto just sighed, "Come on it time to eat." He stated and headed into the house. Nanao and Yoruichi stood frozen for a few moments before following Naruto into the house. Yoruichi looked around the house and couldn't help but marvel about how cozy it felt. She followed Nanao into the dining room and watched Isane and Nemu set the table. Yoruichi slowly walked around the table and sees Orihime sitting silently at the table. She seemed to be staring off into space.

Yoruichi jumped up onto Orihime's lap and startling the girl, Orihime looks down and sees smiled as she looked down at the black cat in her lap. She slowly pets Yoruichi as she watches everyone sit down and get ready to eat. Naruto sat with Nemu and Isane at his sides a large smile on his face. Nanao sat a few seats away and glare at Naruto for a few moments before eating her food.

Yoruichi jumped up onto the table and saw a plate of milk next to Orihime's food. She turned her head and saw Naruto smiling at her. He pointed to the milk and then to Yoruichi. Yoruichi nodded toward Naruto in understanding and watched his smile grow even larger.

Naruto watched as the small black cat started to drink the milk and turned toward Nemu, "So any plans today my himes?" he asked with happiness.

"We will be planning the wedding with Tsunade," Isane said after she finished a bite of her toast. "We won't be home till late."

Naruto faked pouted, "Awe, no Naruto time then." He replied with anime tears.

Nemu smiled and leaned against Naruto, "We will have Naruto time," she whispered into Naruto's ear. "Just be a good boy and you will have us all to yourself soon."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto stated quickly a blush spreading across his face. Nemu let a small smile grace her face and leaned away.

Isane looked at Nanao and Orihime, "Naruto why don't you take Nanao and Orihime out to see the village." She said with a smile. Naruto looked at Isane mid bite and slowly nodded in agreement. "Good boy."

Naruto finished his food and leaned into Isane, "Since I such a good boy can't I get a reward?"

Isane giggled, "Of course," she replied and slowly captured Naruto lips with hers. Everyone watched as the pair kissed. Nanao looked away a hint of red appearing on her face, Orihime was completely red, Nemu just smiled, and Yoruichi just watched with a look of amazement across her cat face.

"Wow, I never seen Isane that passionate before," Yoruichi thought to herself as she watched the kissing pair.

Naruto and Isane broke the kiss a look of passion on their faces. Naruto looked like he wanted to take Isane right there and by the look of Isane she would let him. Nemu quickly stood and leaned over Naruto.

"My turn," Nemu stated and captured Naruto's lips. This made the Nanao and Orihime turn ever redder then before. The passion the kissing pair was showing could be felt around the room. The pair only broke for air once before going at it again.

Nemu finally broke the kiss with a large smile on her face, "I see you later." She said and headed out of the room an added sway to her hips. Naruto watched her leave a large smile plastered on his face.

"I have to go as well," Isane stated and left the table leaving Naruto alone with Nanao and Orihime.

Naruto created a few clones and had them clean up the table; He got up from his chair and streached. He turned toward Orihime, "Would you like to see the village you two?" he asked with a large smile on his face. Orihime remained silent and continued to stroke Yoruichi's fur. Naruto turned toward Nanao, "Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

Nanao looked at Naruto with a bit of surprise, "Why are you asking me?" she replied a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"Why?" Nanao asked, "I am your prisoner, why are you asking me where I want to go?"

"You may be a prisoner, but while you are in my custody, I will treat you like a guest in y home." Naruto replied with a smile, "Also you're not really a threat."

Nanao nodded, but felt a bit of anger that he felt that she wasn't a threat to him at all. Even though this angered her she knew what he was saying was true.

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Naruto standing over her. "Are you ok?" he asked as he leaned in close.

Nanao looked into Naruto eyes and tried not to blush. She could see why Nemu and Isane were attracted to Naruto. It was very easy to get lost in his blue eyes. She had to admit he had a very attractive face and the whisker like marks on his face gave him a feral look.

"Hello?" Naruto stated and Nanao blushed, she quickly turned her head so he couldn't see her face.

"I want to go to the library," Nanao stated as she finally got control of her blush.

Naruto nodded, "That sound good." He stated and turned toward Orihime. "Do you want to come with us to the Library Orihime?"

Orihime remained silent for a bit and looked toward Yoruichi. Orihime wanted to talk with Yoruichi. "I like to stay here." She replied.

"That's fine." Naruto said with a warm smile. He pulled out a tri tipped kunai and handed it to Orihime. "If you need me just throw that and I be there in a flash." Orihime nodded and slowly picked up the sharp. Naruto turned back toward Nanao, "Meet me in the living room when you're ready to head to the library Nanao."

Naruto headed into the living room and waited a few minutes for Nanao to meet with him. Nanao walked in a few minutes later. She wore a light blue kimono with a white sash.

"I am ready." Nanao stated quickly.

Naruto slowly stood up and smile, "Then let's go." He stated and led Nanao out of the house. Nanao followed slowly behind Naruto as they walk through the village, it was still early in the day and most of the villagers were still getting up. Nanao noticed that many of the shinobi were up and around.

Nanao hoped that they wouldn't run into the purple hair devil and stayed close to Naruto. She looked around the village and had to admit that she never really did get a good look at the village. It was very beautiful and she could see why people loved to live there.

Soon they arrived at the Konoha Library came into view and Nanao couldn't help but smile at the size of the library. They headed inside and Nanao saw a three level building, she saw many normal dressed people walking in between the first two levels, while the entrence to the third level seemed to be guarded.

"Welcome to Konoha Library," Naruto said with excitement. "Since you are considered a civilian you have access to the first two levels. Only shinobi have access to level three so stay away from there. So enjoy."

Nanao nodded, "Ok," she replied.

"Good," Naruto said, "I will be at one of the tables near the front desk if you need me."

Nanao watched as Naruto walked away and soon she headed toward the row of shelves on the first level. She always felt at home at the library and was happy to be in a place of comfort. She quickly searched the shelves for a book she wanted. So far nothing catched her eyes, most of the book on the first level seemed to be history and other reference books. She quickly made her way up to the second level and searched through the shelves for a good read.

She finally found a book that caught her attention and quickly went to get it. She quickly headed toward it when she ran into someone and knocked them over.

"I am so sorry," Nanao stated as she look down to help the person she knocked over. She quickly saw the face of the person she knocked over and was shocked. It was Captain Hitsugaya. "Captain!"

Toshiro quickly motioned for Nanao to be silent and pointed toward the back of the isle. Nanao nodded and followed Toshiro.

The pair soon found themselves alone. Nanao looked at Toshiro with surprise and happiness, "Captain I am so glad to see you." She stated.

Toshiro smiled, "I am glad to see that you're well," he replied. "Captain Soi-Fon and I were sent to retrieve you and the other lieutenants."

Nanao nodded, "I understand," She said but a small frown spread across her face. "But that might be a problem."

Toshiro frowned, "Explain." He ordered.

Nanao nodded, "Nemu and Isane have been compromised." She stated with a frown. "They say they are in love with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is the blonde who stopped me from taking them home."

Toshiro nodded. He and Soi-Fon were shown the video of the kiss and hoped it wasn't true but Nanao conformation made their job harder. "This is most troubling," he stated with a frown.

"That not even the half of it," She replied, "They will be marrying Naruto in a few months."

Toshiro heard this revelation, "This problem just got a lot harder."

-With Orihime-

Orihime sat in her room with Yoruichi in her human form sitting next to her. Orihim looked at the older woman next to her with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do?" Orihime said with sadness. "These feeling I have are so confusing."

Yoruichi looked at Orihime with a motherly expression in her eyes. "Tell me whats wrong." She stated.

"I think I have feeling for Naruto." She replied as tears slowly fell from her eyes. "But I still also have feeling for Ichigo. I don't know what to do?"

Yoruichi pulled Orihime into a hug, "Hey it ok," she stated with a soothing tone in her voice. "Now tell me what made these feeling for Naruto arise."

Orihime nodded and wiped away her tears, "I don't know?" she replied, "They just happened. When I first met him back when Nanao I first got here, I thought he was a nice guy. He reminded me of Ichigo. Then he saved me from being killed and brought me to his home. He took care of me; he would even come see me even when he was busy. He made me feel important."

Yoruichi nodded, "I can see why your falling for him," she replied, "He is very caring, also not bad on the eyes either." Orihime blushed at this comment and Yoruichi smiled. "So what are you going to do about your feeling you having?"

Orihime frowned at this, "I don't know." She replied, "I just don't know."

Yoruichi nodded, "I can test him for you," she said with a smile, "just to see if he good enough for you."

Orihime shook her head, "Yo...you don't have to do that." She replied waving her arms wildly.

Yoruichi ignored this, "Yes I think I test him." She said with a smile toward Orihime. "I have to make sure he good enough for my friend."

Orihime tried to stay something but Yoruichi was gone. She sighed to herself knowing that Yoruichi wouldn't be back until she had her fun. "I hope Naruto will be ok." She said to herself as she looked out the window.

-With Naruto and Nanao-

Naruto sat at the table and waited for Nanao to return from looking through the books. He had spent most of the time sleeping while Nanao searched. He looked at the time and decided it was time to go home. He wanted to get some training in before the day was done. Also he was needed to help with some of the wedding planning. He was going to go with Nemu and Isane to choose a wedding cake and also help choose a caterer as well. He sat up and stretched and slowly looked around for Nanao.

**"**_**Kit,"**_Kyuubi called.

_"Hey Kyuubi whats up?"_ Naruto replied in his mind as he walked around looking for Nanao.

_**"Just wondering if you going to add glasses to your little love fest?"**_ Kyuubi stated.

Naruto was confused at the comment, _"what?"_ he replied.

Kyuubi sighed, _**"The girl you're brought here,"**_ he stated, _**"Are you going to get with her as well or what?"**_

_"Kyuubi what the hell!"_ Naruto replied, "_I not going to do that. I love Nemu and Isane."_

_**"Whatever kit," **_Kyuubi said, _**"I just think more is better."**_

Naruto just sighed as he headed toward the second level to find Nanao. He ascended the stairs only to see Nanao coming back down with several books in her arms.

Naruto waved her over and smiled, "Have fun?" He asked.

Nanao just nodded, "It was very 'enjoyable" she replied with a hint of smugness in her voice.

Naruto missed the smugness and nodded, "Well that's good." He replied. "Let's head home."

The pair headed back to Naruto home quickly and Nanao headed straight to her room. Naruto sighed and headed to check on Orihime. He found her asleep on her bed and he smiled. She seemed so peaceful while she sleeping. He walked over to her and covered her with her blanket.

"Sleep well." He whispered as he left her room with a smile on his face. He quickly changed into his training gear and grabbed his kunai pouch. He headed toward his personal training ground and slowly started to stretch. Quickly pulled out a kunai from his pouch and threw it toward a target across the training ground. He was about to throw another when his felt the rush of air coming toward him. He ducked quickly as he saw a fist fly over his head. He blocked a kick to the face and used it to move away from his attacker. She was tall, dark skinned, purple hair, and golden eyes. She wore tight fitting pants and shirt with an orange coat.

He whistled as he look over her, but he let those thoughts leave his mind as her went into battle mode. He quickly charged forward and threw a quick jab toward her face. She blocked the attack and countered with her own punch.

Naruto blocked the attack with his forearm and threw a hard hook. The woman redirected the punch and moved quickly into Naruto's guard. She threw a quick punch to his chest. Naruto twist to the side as the punch sailed by him. He lashed out with a quick kick toward the woman side. She smiles and hops away from the kick.

Naruto frowns, "Why are you attacking me!" he demanded with a hint of anger in his voice.

The woman just smiled, and charged forward. She unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches toward Naruto. Naruto blocked most of the attacks and counter attacked quickly. He pushed the woman back but she wouldn't back down. She shot forward and unleashed another barrage of punches at Naruto.

Naruto dodged most of the strikes and blocked a few that he couldn't dodge. He let a punch fly over his shoulder and he quickly rushed in to the woman guard. He unleashed a quick set of punches to the woman's body.

The woman was sent back by these attacks but didn't seem fazed; the look on her face was that of amusement. She smiled at Naruto and cracked her neck, "Well you do have some skill." She stated. "I give you that?"

Suddenly she disappeared from Naruto's view and he tensed. "But it will take more than that to beat me." The woman whimpered to Naruto as she suddenly appeared behind him. Naruto tried to turn but was sent flying across the training ground from a powerful kick from the woman.

Naruto quickly stood up and looked around for his opponent only to see that she had disappeared again. Naruto felt a presence behind him and quickly blocked a hard punch aim toward his face. He turned quickly and tried to relate with his own punch but the woman was nowhere to be found.

Naruto soon found himself in a fight against an opponent he couldn't see. "It's like fighting bush brows." He said as he barely dodged another attack from the purple hair woman. He blocked another punch moved away from his attacker.

The woman appeared a few feet away a small frown on her face, "Is that all you have," she stated with a bit of disappointment in her voice. "This is not that much fun."

Naruto just laughed, "You really shouldn't underestimate me." He stated as he stretched a bit.

The woman smiled and put a finger to her chin and gave him a puzzled look, "Why that?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Naruto just nodded as his eyes slowly were changed to an orange with a line in it, "Simple it will cost you your life."

Naruto charged forward and amazing speeds and threw a quick punch at the woman. She dodged to the side but was suddenly hit by a hard force. She was shocked, she knew she had dodged the punch but yet she was still hit. She disappeared and tried to attack him but he didn't move. As her attack connected it felt as if she was punching steel.

"Is that it?" he asked as he watched the woman create distance. "I was just starting to have fun."

The woman smiled, "Very cute." She replied as the playful look on her face changed to a serious expression, "Guess I need to get serious."

Naruto smile, "That good." He replied as he got into his stance. "I was about to say the same thing."

The woman charged forward at amazing speed and sent a barrage of attacks at Naruto. Naruto blocked many of the attacks and countered quickly. The woman disappeared from his reach and continued shot toward him.

Naruto smiled, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**," he called out and created ten clones. The clones charged toward the woman and engaged her at all sides. The woman soon became a blur of limbs as she fended off the attacks of Naruto clones.

Naruto created another wave of clones and sent them at the woman, while he sent two other clones to go and collect nature chakra. While the clones engaged the woman Naruto created a **reasengan **in his hand and charged forward.

The woman had finished the last set of clones when she saw Naruto charging toward her a blue ball in his hands. She disappeared and watched as the blue ball crashed into a tree completely destroying it.

"Not to self do not get hit with that." She said out loud as she watched Naruto turn to face her.

Naruto just charged her and sent another barrage of clones at her. The woman quickly dispatched that wave of clones and charge toward Naruto. She sent a hard right punch toward Naruto face and he quickly blocked it. The pair soon exchanged blow after blow, each not taking a lot of damage.

The pair broke apart and the woman smiled, "Well that was fun." She said as she got out of her stance. "But I think that enough for now."

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he stated with a hint of anger.  
>The woman smiled, "Exactly what I mean blondie." She said with a smile. "I have places to go and people to see. We will do this again sometime."<p>

"Wa…" Naruto started to say but the woman disappeared. "Damn it." He looked around the training ground and couldn't help but smile. "It was at least a fun fight."

-With Soi-Fon-

Soi-Fon slowly headed home from her shift at Ichiruka Ramen. She hadn't felt so tired in her life before. Even fighting against the Espada wasn't so tiring.

"Who knew that food service was so tiring." She said to herself as she entered her apartment.

"Is my little bee tired," a voice said in the room and Soi-Fon saw Yoruichi in her cat form sitting on the table.

Soi-Fon just sighed and went to change. She walked out of her room and found a fully clothed Yoruichi sitting at the table eating some ramen. Yoruichi finished eathing her food and turned to face Soi-Fon, "I fought the man who Nemu and Isane are staying with." She stated and Soi-Fon looked at her in shock.

"What happened?" Soi-Fon asked her mentor.

"It was a fun fight." She stated with a smile. "He is very well trained and holds a lot of power inside of him. He actually provided me with a challenge."

Soi-Fon nodded a bit surpised at these, "His that good." She asked.

Yoruichi just nodded, "Yes he is." She replied, "He was holding back some things, well so was I."

Soi-Fon nodded, "Do you think he has a weakness we can exploit?" she stated.

"Now that would be telling," Yoruichi stated as she got up and quickly changed into cat form. "Now I am going to get a nice snack. See you later."

"Wait," Soi-Fon called but Yoruichi was already gone. She wished she was able to learn more about the Naruto. She knew a little from what Ayame had told her about him. He had been going to Ichiruka's since he was little. He started off not well liked by many of the village but now he was a big hero throughout the village.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Toshiro walked into the apartment a serious look on his face. He sat down next to his fellow captain. "I have some news." He stated.

"Yes?" Soi-Fon replied.

"I ran into Nanao at the Library today." He stated and Soi-Fon looked at him with shock.

"Nanao alive?" she stated in amazement. "I thought they killed her."

"I did as well," Toshiro stated, "After what happened with her failed extraction of the lieutenants I would have expected the enemy to execute her, but that doesn't seem like the case. She is being watched by the man who defeated her Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. They have suppressed her reistu and now she is powerless."

Soi-Fon nodded, "That complicates things." She stated, "If they can suppress our powers they could be a big threat to the Soul Society."

Toshiro nodded, "I agree, but that not all I found out." He stated with a slight frown on his face. "Do to what Nanao have told me the extraction of Lietuenants Kurotsuchi and Kotetsu will be harder than anticipated."

"Why is that?" Soi-Fon asked.

"They are marrying Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Toshiro stated.

"THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Soi-Fon shouted in shock.

**That is the next chapter, unedited, of LMN my friends. I am sorry for all the delays that have been getting in the way of me finishing this chapter but that life. I am trying to get into a system of updating a chapter of each of my stories every one or two weeks. So after this I will be working on IS Naruto's Freedom. After that I will let you know which story will be updated next. Please review and tell me what you think of the story and tell me what you think of the battle scene. I trying my best to make them exciting and fun to read but it hard for me. Please tell me what you think.**

**Review please!**


	14. Facing feelings and a new face

Soi-Fon just walked slowly to work as she tried to process the information that she had received from Toshiro a few days before. She never expected that emotionless Nemu and quiet Isane were getting married. It made no sense to her. Why would they throw away their lives and choose to live in this place. They had responsibilities to the Soul Society, yet they were giving them up.

She entered the stand, put on her apron and tied up her hair with a bandana. "What made them want to give up their lives," she said to herself as she finished getting ready. "What was so special about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ayame entered the stand with a smile on her face. "Good morning Soi," she said with a smile. "How are you doing today?"

Soi-Fon smiled back. "I am doing ok," she said, a bit strained.

Ayame nodded. "That's good," she replied and headed toward the front of the stand.

Soi-Fon followed behind, when a question came to mind. She knew that Ayame and her father knew a lot about Naruto, and she decide to see if she could get any information out of the pair. She had seen him at the stand several times, and saw that Ayame would always talk with him.

She walked over to Ayame and started to wipe down the counter. "Ayame," she began as she prepared her question.

"Yes, Soi,"Ayame replied with her usual smile.

"Can you tell me about Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked and watched the surprise appear on Ayame's face.

"Why do you want to know?" Ayame asked with a hint of caution in her voice.

"Well, he's a big hero from my home back in the wave, "Soi-Fon stated with a smile. "I just wanted to know what he was really like, not the stories they told at home."

Ayame seemed to relax at this answer. She had heard Naruto's story of what happened in the wave. "I would be happy to tell you." She replied with a hint of relief in her voice. Soi-Fon smiled at Ayame, happy to receive information that she hoped would prove useful in the future.

-SB-

Orihime slowly got off her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It had been a few days since she confessed her feelings about Naruto to Yoruichi. She still couldn't figure out the way she feeling this way and just wanted to be left alone.

"What is wrong with me?" she said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Orihime suddenly heard a knock on her door; She quickly turned and saw Naruto stick his head inside her room. "Hey, Orihime," he said in a calm tone. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Orihime stated in a surprised tone, as Naruto walked in with a smile on his face.

"How have you been?" he asked in a caring voice as he stood next to her bed.

Orihime was silent for a few moments. "I have been doing well," she managed to say in her usual bubbly tone. Naruto noticed that something was wrong as he saw her smile. It was a large smile, a smile too big to not be hiding something.

He decided he was going to find out what she was hiding. It seemed to be a heavy weight on her shoulders. "Do you want to go out somewhere?" he asked with a sincere tone.

Orihime let a look of worry grace her face for a moment but it quickly went away. She couldn't help but be a little scared to be alone with Naruto. She knew that her feelings for him were stronger, stronger then her feelings for Ichigo.

"I'm fine," Orihime stated quickly not wanting to let her mask fall. "I'd rather relax here."

"Sorry, but I am not taking no for an answer," he stated and grabbed Orihime by the hand.

"Wa.." Orihime tried to protest but the pair disappeared from her room in a flash. She soon found that she was standing in a park with Naruto at her side.

Naruto smiled at Orihime and lead her through the park by the hand. "Enjoy yourself," he said, "just relax."

Orihime just looked at Naruto and slowly nodded. She walked beside him quietly and couldn't help but watch him out the corner of her eye. She saw the large smile on his face and couldn't help but smile herself.

"So, anywhere you want to go, Orihime," he asked as they walked.

Orihime was silent for a moment. "Umm….What do you want to do?" she asked, not knowing what to say.

Naruto was silent for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. "I have a great idea," he said and squeezed Orihime's hand, making her blush. "Let's go."

Naruto quickly lead Orihime through the park to a clearing with a large lake in the middle. He lead her to the water's edge and watched her expression. Orihime was amazed at the sight of the lake, the sunlight reflecting off the water and dancing in the trees.

"This is amazing," she stated in a happy voice.

Naruto nodded. "It is," he stated with a smile. "This is a place I like to come and relax and enjoy a good swim."

"I wish we could swim," she stated in a disappointed voice. She failed to noticed Naruto's sly grin.

"Who says we can't?" he replied.

Orihime looked at him. "We can't, we don't have swimming suits," she stated.

"We can fix that easily," he began, grabbed her hand and flashed to the shopping district of town. Orihime was a bit dizzy from the sudden flash. Naruto just chuckled at her predicament. He gave her a few moments to get over her wooziness.

"You ok?" he asked.

Orihime slowly nodded. "Yeah," she replied as she tried to give him a stern look. "Warn a girl when you're going to do that."

Naruto just nodded and chuckled a bit. "As you wish, Hime," he stated as Orihime blushed. Naruto took her hand and led her into one of the stores. "Take a look around and find a swimsuit you like."

Orihime just looked at the row of swimsuits with awe. She looked at Naruto who just smiled at her. "Ok," she said quickly not wanting to blush again. She walked through the aisle and quickly saw a light blue, bikini that caught her eye. She eagerly and successfully found her size.

She walked back to Naruto. "Found it," she stated in a bubbly tone.

Naruto looked at her with a bit of awe. "That was fast," he stated in a surprised voice. Orihime just smiled and walked toward the counter with Naruto following behind. He quickly paid for the swim suit and grabbed Orihime's hand. "Ready to go?"

"Let me change first," she stated and ran toward the fitting room. She quickly changed and came out to Naruto. Naruto just looked over Orihime in awe; he couldn't stop staring at her. The way the swimsuit hugged her figure and the sweet smile upon her lips.

"How do I look?" she asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Amazing," Naruto stated, in an awed voice.

"Th..thank you," she stammered and tried to hide her reddened face. Suddenly the pair heard a giggle and they turned to see one of the shop clerks standing there.

"You two are such a cute couple," the clerk stated in a happy tone. The pair blushed and Orihime couldn't believe what the clerk had said.

"Let's go," Naruto said, a slight blush on his face and Orihime nodded. He held out his hand for Orihime and they disappeared in a flash.

They appeared at the lake and quickly separated. _"What wrong with me?"_ Naruto thought as he looked at Orihime. _"I getting married soon? Why am I getting flustered by another girl?"_

"_**You are falling for her, kit**_," Kurama stated in a knowing tone.

_"I am not,"_ Naruto denied as tried not looking at Orihime.

Kurama just laughed at Naruto's denial. _**"Your denial is all the evidence I need,"**_ he stated in an evil tone. _**"Just picture it. She slowly comes out of the water, the light dancing across her body. She slowly walks over to you and leans into your chest, her luscious red lips heading toward yours**_."

Naruto began to picture it but he suddenly shook his head. _"Shut it, you dumb fuzz ball,"_ Naruto shouted at Kurama.

Kurama just kept laughing. _**"You can't deny it forever kit,"**_ he said with a sly smile. _**"Make her yours."**_

Naruto quickly ignored Kurama and looked over to Orihime. She was still a bit flustered but it made her seem even more beautiful in Naruto's eyes. Naruto quickly walked over. "Ready to swim?" he asked, hoping to get his feelings under control. She nodded and Naruto quickly changed into his swimming trunks.

"Let's going," he stated and jumped into the water. Orihime nodded and jumped in after him. The pair just began to swim and enjoy themselves, forgetting about their nervousness with each other.

Orihime looked around and saw that Naruto had suddenly disappeared. "Where did he go?" she thought when suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and pick her up out of the water. She screamed and turned to see that it was Naruto holding her. "Put me down!" she pleaded.

Naruto just laughed and let go of Orihime, causing her to splash back into the water. She quickly came to the surface and splashed Naruto. "That wasn't funny," she stated in an annoyed tone.

Naruto just smiled. Yes it was," he stated as he laughed, while Orihime pouted. She glared at Naruto and he soon cracked under the pressure. He gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

Orihime tried to keep glaring at Naruto but she couldn't. "I forgive you," she said with a sigh. Naruto just smiled and pulled her into a hug. Orihime blushed as she felt his body against hers. She slowly turned 'til she was facing Naruto and looked him in the eyes

She couldn't help but get lost in them. It was such a new feeling. She couldn't help herself and she leaned in close and pressed her lips against his. Soon she felt Naruto kissing her back and pull her closer to him.

The pair pulled apart and Orihime slowly opened her eyes. She suddenly realized what she had done and broke put of Naruto grasp. "I'm sorry," she said in a panicked voice and swam away from Naruto as quickly as possible. _"What was I thinking?"_

"Wait!" Naruto called after Orihime but she didn't stop. She desperately wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. She didn't mean to kiss him, but the moment felt so right. She never felt that with Ichigo, but with Naruto it was a clear as day. She couldn't face him, she couldn't. She ran through the trees and into the village with Naruto not far behind.

Naruto was surprised by the kiss, but it felt so right to him as well. He knew that he had feelings for Orihime and she had feelings for him. He was about to try and talk with her when she ran off. He knew that the kiss was very out of character for her, and he wanted find her as soon as possible. He ran after her, but even with his shinobi skills, she seemed to always stay a few feet away from him.

"Why can't I catch her?" he thought as he followed Orihime into the market area. Suddenly an ANBU landed beside him.

"Namikaze-sama." The ANBU stated as he ran next to Naruto. "The Hokage wishes to see you in her office right now."

Naruto frowned, "Why now?" he thought as he started to slow down. He didn't want to leave Orihime alone, but Kaa-chan wanted him that instant it must be important. "Lead the way."

-SB-

Orihime just kept running and running until she found herself lost in the village. She was still crying as she slowly wiped away the tears. She tried to gain control of her feelings but it seemed an impossible task. She had never been so bold in her entire life.

"Why did I kiss him?" she asked herself as she tried to calm down. "What have I done?"

"Orihime?' said a voice from behind Orihime. She turned to see Nemu and Isane standing there, with several bags in their arms. Orihime looked at the pair and ran into Isane's arms, crying her eyes out. Isane looked down at the emotional mess in front of her, and started to sooth her the best she could.

"Let's get her home," she stated to Nemu who nodded in agreement. The two quickly lead the crying Orihime to their house. Isane and Orihime sat on the coach as Orihime sniffled, all out of tears.

"Orihime," Isane said in a worried tone. "What's wrong?" Orihime didn't answer and kept crying, she didn't want to tell them.

"I kissed him," she whispered through her tears. Isane tilted her head in confusion.

"Who did you kiss?" Isane asked already fairly certain of the answer. Orihime just shook her head. Isane just held the crying girl. "It's ok. It will be alright."

Orihime just kept crying. "I ki….kissed Naruto," she finally choked out. She felt so ashamed. Isane didn't say anything and held Orihime close, she understood how Orihime felt. She was so conflicted, but Nemu gave her the right push and Naruto had accepted her. Now, Orihime was in the same situation and all she could do was comfort her and give her a push in the right direction.

Orihime slowly pulled away from Isane and tried to wipe away her tears. Isane saw this and smiled. Orihime looked at Isane. "Please, can I have some time to myself?"

Isane frowned but knew that Orihime need that time to sort out her feelings before confronting Naruto again. "That's fine," she replied. "I'll be back soon."

Orihime nodded and watched as Isane left. She kept trying not to cry, but she couldn't stop. Suddenly she felt the warmth of a familiar person surround her. She turned around and kept crying into the naked form of Yoruichi, not knowing what to do.

-SB-

Naruto appeared in front of Tsunade, with a hint of annoyance on his face. His encounter with Orihime left him flustered. Unfortunately, Tsunade had called him for something that he'd rather not deal with.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said in a cold tone.

Tsunade frowned at this. He always called her Kaa-san unless he was mad at her or annoyed, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. "Naruto, I have called you here for an important mission," she stated in a commanding tone. "Kumo has requested your help with an incident that has just happened."

Naruto frowned at this. "What happened?" he asked, hoping nothing happened to Bee.

"It seems someone has stolen Samehada," Tsuande stated as she handed Naruto a file on the incident. "Killer Bee had left it in his home and came back to find a large hole in the wall and that the sword was missing."

"That should have been impossible," Naruto replied as he looked over the crime scene photos that were provided. "Samehada won't let anyone touch it except it owner."

"Or someone with Chakra it really likes," Tsunade interjected. "Samehada is a living sword and seems to like very tasty chakra. We believe that the person who had taken it, had Chakra it enjoys. We want you to track this person down and bring Samehada back to Kumo."

"Will I be receiving any back up?" he asked.

"Kumo was going to send Bee after the Thief, but the Raikage's ANBU have stated that the Thief is now out of Lighting Country and headed into fire. You are to intercept them as soon as possible." Tsunade stated. "We will provide an ANBU capture team to help secure them."

Naruto nodded. "I understand," he said and turned to leave. "I will be back soon." Tsunade just nodded and watched as he exited her office. She hoped he would be ok. Samehada was a very tricky sword, and anyone who could wield it must be a force that holds great power.

"Be safe," she said quietly to herself as she watched her son head out to face great danger once again.

-SB-

Naruto appeared at his home with a worried look on his face. First Orihime, and now this mission. His day had quickly changed. He walked inside and looked around; Nemu was sitting on the couch reading a book, while Nanao was in a chair on the back porch. Isane and Orihime nowhere in sight.

Naruto walked over to Nemu. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Hey Babe," he said with a small smile.

Nemu just looked at her love. "Hello," she replied in her usual monotone voice, a small blush on her cheeks. "Where have you been?"

Naruto took a seat next to Nemu. "Was out with Orihime," he said in a tired voice. "We were having a great time but then…."

"She kissed you," Nemu finished for him, much to his surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked, the shock evident on his face.

"Isane told me," she replied. "Orihime came home crying and she comforted her. You should go see her."

Naruto nodded. "I know," he replied, "But Tsunade has given me a mission for which I have to leave right away."

Nemu frowned slightly at this revelation. "That is unfortunate," she stated. "You need to clear things with Orihime or it will get worse."

"I will, once I get back," he replied as he stood up. "I have to get going. I'll be back soon, love."

Nemu nodded, stood up, and walked toward Orihime's room. She was going to get this situation straightened out as quickly as possible. It would be easier to add another bride to the wedding than leaving the situation as is.

She approached Orihime's room and was about to knock when she heard the sound of talking coming from inside. She could make out Orihime's voice clearly, but the second voice was of a person she didn't know. It was a female's voice, that much she could tell.

This development made Nemu suspicious and she quickly opened the door. She saw the crying face of Orihime and Yoruichi sitting on the bed. "Yoruichi Shihoin," she said in her cold tone. "It is surprising to see you here.

Yoruichi just smiled. "That's a long story," she replied but Nemu didn't seem to be paying attention to her.

"Orihime," Nemu stated as she walked over to the puffy-faced girl. "You must speak with Naruto at once."

Orihime, upon hearing Naruto's name, sent more tears streaming down her face. "I can't," she stammered as she clung to Yoruichi.

Nemu frowned. "You must," she replied as she looked over the crying girl. "He is about to leave and you do not have the time to think. You must decide if your feelings are true or not. Naruto will receive them or return them."

Orihime didn't say anything. Nemu turned to leave, but stopped to look at Yoruichi. "If you try to do anything that will cause Isane or me to go back to the Soul Society, I will have no choice but to end you," she stated as she left the room, leaving a crying Orihime behind.

-SB-

Nanao walked through the house and saw that the door to Naruto's room was open. She looked inside and saw him standing near one of the walls. It was lined with different weapons and he was currently taking some off the wall and putting them on his person. He seemed to be preparing for war.

He turned and saw Nanao standing there. "Oh it's you," he stated as he pressed his hand over a seal next to the wall closing the weapon closet.

Nanao just nodded. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Just some work," he replied as he exited the room.

Nanao's ears perked at this. "What kind of work," she asked as she started to walk with Naruto toward the front of the house.

"That is something you don't need to know," he replied as he did a quick weapons check. "Now, be a good girl and I bring you back a present."

Nanao frowned at this. "Flattery will get you nothing," she replied as she turned away.

Naruto just shook his head and exited the house. Nanao watched him and smiled. This might be the chance they had been waiting for. She had to get in contact with Captain Hitsugaya.

-SB-

Naruto appeared at the front gate of the village and started on his journey to find the Thief. He was soon joined by a squad of ANBU. He nodded to them as they hopped from tree to tree.

"What was the last known position of the Thief?" he asked as they traveled.

One of the ANBU with a Bird shaped mask answered. "The Thief was last seen thirty miles from our current position, moving at extreme speeds."

Naruto nodded. "Ok, I want you and Spider to keep track of the enemy's position," Naruto stated as he thought of a plan. "If possible, steer them toward my position. I will try to get in front of them and set up an ambush. Rabbit will provide communication for us."

All the ANBU nodded. "Roger," they all replied and headed off in different directions. Naruto smiled as he increased his speed. He sent a clone to start gathering Nature Chakra and soon his eyes were outlined with a familiar orange tint.

"Time to catch a Thief," he said as he increased his speed even further.

"**And tap some ass when done!"** Kurama shouted in a happy voice. That comment made Naruto nearly miss his next branch.

"Kurama, no perverted talk on missions!" Naruto shouted at the fox, who only laughed inside Naruto's mind.

-SB-

It had been three day since Naruto and the ANBU had gone after the Thief. The Thief was very good at staying ahead of Naruto's team, but they had finally caught up with them. Spider and Bird were forcing the Thief toward one of the more open parts of the forest. Naruto had set up his ambush there and was currently waiting for the Thief to appear. He heard the sound of someone running toward his position and he got ready.

He lifted a few Kunai from his weapon pouch and waited. Suddenly a white blur burst from the trees and Naruto launched his kunai at it. The blur blocked the attack but had lost some momentum and landed in the clearing.

Naruto charged forward with two kunai and tried to stab the Thief. The Thief lifted Samehada, blocked Naruto's attack and pushed him back. Naruto skidded back a bit, but was forced to jump back as a different sword descended toward him.

Naruto spun away from the attack and threw a kunai at the Thief. The Thief just lifted Samehada and blocked the attack. "Why are you attacking me?" the Thief demanded in a distinctively female voice.

"You have taken something that doesn't belong to you," Naruto stated in a guarded tone. "We are just here to take it back."

The Thief seemed to frown. "I have taken nothing," she replied. "Now, leave me in peace or be killed."

Naruto just smirked. "You're lying," he replied as he prepared to attack. "That bandaged sword in your hand doesn't belong to you."

The Thief was about to answer when Samehada seemed to talk with her. "The Samehada says it wants to be with me," she replied. "He is my guide to this world."

Naruto frowned at this. "So, it chose you as its user," he stated in a worried tone. "I still can't let you leave though."

The Thief looked at Naruto and lowered her hood revealing a woman with dark brown skin, short blonde hair, and striking green eyes. She tore the cloak from her form and revealed her form. She wore a very revealing top that left little to the imagination.

Naruto and Kurama stared at her in awe. "Damn," they both thought. "She's hot!"

"My name is Tier Harribel," she stated as she lifted Samehada and another sword in her hands, "The Third Espada, and your death!"

** That is chapter 14 of Lieutenants Meets Ninja, I would like to apologize for such a long wait on this chapter. I just couldn't get the right idea going and really had a hard time getting it done. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter and continues to support me with reviews and everything else. As for my other stories they are not abandon or on hiatus at all. Many of them are under the same boat as this need the right idea to get it going again. Again I want to apologize for such a long wait on this chapter and hope everyone enjoys it. Please read and review!**


	15. Tia's situation and plans set in motion

Tia stood in the clearing with her Samehada and Tiburon in hand; ready to strike the blonde man before her. She had just wanted to be left alone to try to find her way back to her Fraccion. She would leave this world and protect her Fraccion from the attacking Vandenreich.

She raised the Tiburon high above her head. "**Ola Azul**," she cried, and launched a blast of yellow energy at her enemy. The attack hit her target and created a cloud of smoke. Not taking any chances, Tia charged forward with the Samehada at her side. She flew into the smoke with her Samahada raised high and brought in down. She watched as her target flipped away from the attack and threw more tiny knives at her.

Tia used the Samehada to block the attack and sent back another blast. She watched him dodge and create some distance between them. She looked at him and then at the Samehada. The memory of how she came to this world came to her mind, as she prepared to destroy her target.

-Flashback-

Tia stood with her Fraccion, watching as the Vandenreich marched toward her palace. She had become the ruler of Hueco Mundo, after Azien's defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki. She frowned as she watched many of the lesser hollows get destroyed by the attacking Quinces, and she knew that the battle would soon reach her and her Fraccion.

One of her Fraccion stared at the approaching forces with narrowed heterochomia eyes. "Those damn Quinces," she said in an angered voice." They think can challenge Harribel-sama and win, ha!"

She charged a Cero and was prepared to shoot it at the enemy forces, when Tia held up her hand to stop her. "Calm yourself, Apacci," she stated in a commanding tone. "Don't let your anger get the better of you."

Apacci slowly released the Cero and nodded. "Yes, Harribel-sama," she replied in a submissive tone.

"That's right, Apacci," Sung-Sun said as she covered her mouth with her sleeve, her lavender eyes in an amused expression. "We don't want you to do something rash."

Apacci glared at Sung-Sun. "Shut it, snakey," Apacci shouted in an angered tone.

Mila Rose let out a small sigh as she watched the interaction between her two sisters. "Guys, this is not the time to argue," she stated calmly.

Apacci turned and glared at Mila Rose. "Shut it Gorilla!" she shouted.

Mila Rose glared at Apacci. "That's it!" she shouted and walked toward Apacci.

Tia turned at looked at her arguing Fraccion. "ENOUGH!" she stated in a loud voice. "We have no time for your petty squabbles. Prepare for battle."

Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose lowered their heads. "Yes, Harribel-sama," they said in unison.

Tia began to charge a Cero and pointed it toward the invading Quinces. Her Fraccion began to charge their individual Ceros as well, and likewise aimed for the approaching enemy. "I am Tier Harribel," Tia said with authority. "You have attacked us without just cause, and this will be your death." She fired her large Yellow Cero at the Quinces and watched as it was joined by her Fraccion's Ceros as well.

The attacking force barely had time to dodge the attacks and many of the weaker Quinces were killed. The stronger Quincies were able to get away in time and retaliated with a hail of blue energy arrows. Tia just looked at the attack with contempt and simply fired a bala to destroy the oncoming attack.

"You are nothing," she stated in a cold tone and drew her Zanpakuto and Tiburon. "**Ola Azul**," a large yellow wave shot from her sword and into the Qunices. She watched as her attack hit and a large cloud of smoke filled the air.

She watched closely to see if any Quinces survived and was greeted by a large arrow flying toward her. Tia used a Sonido to dodge the attack. She suddenly raised her blade and blocked an oncoming attack from behind. She turned, quickly stabbed her attacker, and moved on to the next Quincy. She soon became a warrior of much death, as she mercilessly killed Quincy after Quincy.

She had killed another Quincy when she was forced to dodge a large sword coming from behind her. She turned and saw a tall man, whose had a long face, a broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. His long black hair flowed in the wind. His attire consisted of a white, double-breasted trench coat, adorned with the Vandenreich symbol in the middle, large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wore a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, with a red ribbon near the neck and fastened to the left with a single large button.

"It seems you were able to dodge my attack, my dear Arrancar," he said in a deep and cold voice. "I might have to put some effort in your capture."

Tia just glared at the man and pointed a Tiburon at him. "Who are you, and why are you attacking us?" she demanded.

The man just smirked. "I am Juhabach, the Emperor of the Vandenreich," he said authoritatively. "I am here to claim what is mine."

Tia glared at Juhabach. "I will not let you have Hecuo Mundo," she shouted and raised her sword in front of herself, "**Hunt Tiburon.**" A large amount of heart-shaped water covered her form. She cut the water in half, revealing her Resurrection form. She lifted her large blade at Juhabach and charged forward, bringing the large blade down on the Quincy Emperor.

Juhabach lifted he blade and blocked the attack with little effort. "Weak," he said in a tired tone. "Is that the best the Queen of Hollows can muster?"

Tia broke away from Juhabach and noted that her sword was covered in blue energy. "**Trident**!" She fired a high-force slash in a series of three shots at Juhabach. He dodged each slash and charged forward his blade, clashing it against Tia's.

"Well, I guess you are not as strong as you seem," he said in a bored tone. "I'll just finish you here." His next attack struck Tia's sword with such force that it sent her flying. Tia hit the ground hard and tried to stand. Suddenly she saw Juhabach standing before her. She raised her sword only for him to kick her hard in the stomach.

Tia lost all the air in her body as Juhabach kick connected with its intended target. "How is this possible?" she thought as Juhabach picked her off the ground with his hand. "How is he this strong?"

Juhabach just stared at Tia with contempt. "Some Queen," he said in a cold voice. "You are nothing. You are weak and will spend the rest of your life in chains."

Tia struggled to get free from his grip but her body would not respond. She just hung there, helpless. "Let go of Harribel-sama you bastard!" A familiar voice shouted as Tia saw Apacci fire a Cero at Juhabach.

Juhabach looked at the attack and swatted it away with a simple flick. However, this gave Tia the time she needed to get free from his grasp. She flew back and glared at him. "I will destroy you," she said in a cold voice. "**Cascada**!" She launched a large torrent of water at Juhabach and watched as it surged forward.

Juhabach watched as the wave came towards him and raised his blade high. He gathered his power as his sword began to glow. "This is nothing," he shouted and fired a wave of blue energy. It connected with the water and cut straight through it. Tia watched as the energy raced toward her and fired a Cero to stop the attack.

The two attacks fought for dominance over one another and soon both attacks began to create a distortion in the air. Tia suddenly felt the distortion pull at her and tried to Sonido away, but the distortion held a strong grip on her. Her attack faded, allowing Juhabach's attack to close the distortion with her in it.

Juhabach watched but didn't see her disappear into the distortion. "I guess she was destroyed," he said as he turned his attention to Tia's Fraccion. "I guess you three will have to serve as my examples." He slowly stalked toward the wounded Fraccions a smile on his face.

-With Tia-

Tia painfully floated in the distortion. She could feel the different powers flowing through her form was causing her immense pain. She could feel her hollow powers clash with an unknown force, and suddenly felt unimaginable pain at her hollow hole. She managed to barely open her eyes and watched in fascination and horror as it slowly began to close.

"W…wh…what…hap..happening…to…me?" she thought as her hollow hole closed fully. She felt an influx with her hollow powers and the mysterious force before she blacked out from pain.

-A While Later-

Tia felt something press against her arm over and over. She was still in great pain, but was conscious. She slowly opened her eyes then quickly closed them as the light momentarily blinded her. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was surrounded by trees and was able to see the blue sky above.

"Where am I?" she said as she tried to move.

"You're in my place," said a female voice beside her. She turned her head and saw a large sword next to her. It was mostly covered with white stripes, but the there were four limbs sticking out of it and a large mouth at the end.

"What are you?" she asked the sword.

"I am Samehada," the sword replied with glee in her voice. "I am glad you're awake, Mistress."

"Mistress?" Tia replied with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously, you are my new wielder," Samehada stated. "You have the most perfect chakra for me. It tastes so good."

Tia didn't really understand but felt deep down that the sword was telling the truth. "Can you help me?" she asked.

"Of course I can, mistress," Samehada said, grabbed onto Tia's jacket and pulled her into the trees. Tia watched as the trees quickly passed by and slowly closed her eyes, letting Samehada drag her to safety.

-A few days later-

Tia, covered by a large white cloak, slowly walked through the trees; Samehada had given it to her. She had learned that this world was called the Elemental Nation, a land ruled by Shinobi. She was quite interested in this system, but didn't have time to stay; she had to get to her Fraccion.

"Hey, Mistress?" Samehada said in a bored tone. "Watch out for those with the cloud headband." Tia nodded, as she remembered that Samehada told her of her previous master, who she had left willingly.

She walked onto the main road, entered a local village, and went about her way to gather supplies. Her body had undergone many changes that were difficult to understand. She knew that the distortion had somehow forced some power in her body, closing her hollow hole, but yet it still allowed her to keep her hollow powers. It was as if she was a Vizard, a human or Soul Reaper that has a hollow power, but she was still in full control of her own powers.

As she walked, she didn't notice four shadows following silently behind her. They all looked similar, each wearing a white mask. A cloud-like symbol appeared on the top of their masks. They continued to follow and moved ahead of Tia.

Tia was soon surrounded by trees and suddenly heard a slight shuffling of the leaves. She slowly moved her hand to her Tiburon and Sonido. She appeared in the trees and dodged another ranged attack.

Tia pointed the Tiburon. "**Ola Azul**" the blast destroyed many trees. She watched as four blurs jumped from the trees and landed on the road. She jumped in front of her attackers and pointed her Tiburon at them. "Why are you attacking me?" she demanded.

One of the attackers raised a small blade. "We have our orders," he said, charging forward. Tia blocked the attack, "your death."

Tia pushed the man away, only to have to dodge another attack from one of his comrades. She was getting annoyed at this constant barrage of violence against her. "USE ME!" Samehada shouted as Tia charged forward. Tia nodded and drew the large blade and brought it down on one of the attackers.

He was unable to block the attack and was shredded as Samehada tore through his body. Tia turned and saw as the other three attackers regrouped. Two charged forward while one stayed back. Tia blocked both attacks with her swords and pushed the attackers away.

The one attacker who stayed back had finished a set of handsigns. "

**Raiton: Jibashi**!" he shouted and shot a large wave of Lightning at Tia.

Tia watched as the attack came toward her. "FOOD!" Samehada said happily. "Let me eat!" Tia quickly moved Samehada in front of her and watched in surprise as the sword absorbed the attack. She looked down at Samehada who seemed to be shaking in happiness. "I love a good tangy chakra, and it makes me all tingly."

Tia looked at her new sword and decided that she would ask later about its unusual ability. She charged forward and intercepted one of her attackers and stabbed them through with the Tiburon. She then turned and made quick work of the other attacker. She was about to take out the last member but they had already fled.

"Aw, I wanted more food," Samehada said with a sad voice. "But I'll wait till later, it seems that the Clouds have found you, let's get going."

Tia nodded and began to run; she put a good distance between her and her pursuers and soon found a small clearing to rest in. She set down Samehada and relaxed against a tree. She looked at the sword as it wiggled. It seemed to be yawning.

"Why are you able to absorb the attack?" Tia asked the sword as they sat there.

"I've always been able to do it," Samehada stated in a satisfied tone. "It's an ability I've had since I was created. Also Chakra is soo good!"

Tia nodded. "Now, what is Chakra?" she asked.

"Chakra is the combination of Physical and Spiritual energy that can be used to manipulate the elements for attacks, to create Illusions, and strengthen a person's body," Samehada explained. "I must say, you have Chakra that is really delicious. It tastes like fresh water sushi."

"How can I use the Physical energy?" Tia asked. "I am a hollow, I'm technically dead."

Samehada looked at Tia for a few moments before laughing her head off. "Oh Mistress, you crack me up. You're as dead as me eating Fire Chakra constantly."

Tia just turned away, waiting for the laughter to die down. During this time she focused on her powers. She could feel her hollow powers right away. Yet, she could feel something else inside her. She closed her eyes and followed the strange feeling throughout her body.

"Is this the power Samehada was talking about?" Tia thought as she felt this new energy. She didn't notice that her body started to glow. Samehada walked over to Tia and started to eat a bit of it. Tia felt a bit of the new energy get sucked away and saw Samehada slowly eating her energy. She was a bit surprised but let Samehada eat, as she petted the sword.

-Present Time-

After that rest she was chased by her current pursuers and was fighting the blonde man. She charged forward and brought both swords down onto the blonde, who dodged the attack and jumped away.

"Go Mistress, Go," Samehada shouted in a gleeful voice. "Destroy him! Let me feast."

Tia swung Samehada at the Blonde man who blocked with a long knife. He held the attack and suddenly created a clone which charged her. She was a bit surprised by this but took out the clone with the Tiburon fairly quickly.

The blonde pushed away Samehada, created another two clones, and charged Tia. His first clone tried to kick Tia. She blocked the attack with Samehada, who sucked all the Chakra from the clone, making it dispel. The other clone had created a blue sphere and thrust it toward Tia.

Tia dodged the attack and watched as it created a huge creator in the ground. She knew that if she were to be hit, she would be severely wounded. She kicked the clone, watched it disappear, and turned to face the original.

The man smiled at her. "You are really good," he said as he pulled out a trench knife. "I might have to be serious."

Tia glared at him. "I will have to be serious as well," she said and raised her Tiburon. "**Cero**."

The blonde dodged the Cero and watched with wide eyes at the destruction it caused. Tia snuck up behind him and tried to stab him in the back. He blocked the attack with his knife and kicked her hard.

Tia watched as the wind started to gather around the knife and charge toward her. Tia lifted the Tiburon and blocked the attack, only to feel a blast of wind shoot past her. Tia pushed away from the Blonde and dodged another blade of wind.

"Yea, wind chakra!" Samehada shouted excitedly to Tia. "I always loved the tropical taste it has."

Tia ignored her sword and shot toward her attacker. She spun and brought Samehada down hard toward the Blonde's head. He blocked the attack and held her back, but barely dodged a slash from Tiburon.

He created some distance and watched Tia with guarded eyes, "That was close," he said to himself.

Tia looked at the man before her, slightly impressed by his skills, but only slightly. She had yet to really try and kill him. "You have done well so far," she said in an amused tone. "May I have your name?"

The blonde looked at her with a bit of a confused expression? "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," he said as he watched Tia.

"Naruto Namikaze?" Tia said as she tried his name out herself. "Well, Naruto, you have shown that you are a competent fighter, but that is not enough to defeat me."

Naruto frowned at her words. "And why is that?" he asked as he raised his blade in defense.

Tia used Sonido to disappear from his sight and appeared behind him. She brought Tiburon down and cut him in half. "Because, you are not even close to my strength."

She watched as Naruto fell to the ground, when his body was suddenly covered in smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing a log. "Man that was close," Naruto said from behind Tia, making her eyes widen slightly. She turned to look at Naruto and saw that he was perfectly fine. "Now, it's my turn."

Tia watched in surprise as he created three clones of himself and all four charged her at once. She dodged a kick from one and destroyed another with a well placed slash of Tiburon, but she was hit with a kick to her side. She barely felt the attack and continued to dodge and counter attack the three remaining Narutos.

"What an interesting trick," Tia said as she raised her swords. "But, it will not save you."

Tia fired another **Cero **at the three Narutos and took out two, leaving only the real one. "Well then," he replied as he stood at his full height. "Now, I'll have to take it up a notch." She watched as he formed a cross shaped seal with his hand. Suddenly, he was surrounded in smoke.

Tia narrowed her eyes as she watched for any movement, when suddenly; twenty Naruto's flew out of the smoke straight at her. Some had small blue balls of light in their hands. She jumped back and fired a Cero at the charging attack force. She took out four of them and was forced to dodge the rest of their attacks.

She landed lightly and blocked a kick from one clone before quickly destroying it. She spun around, destroyed five with a wide swing of Samehada, and took out another three with Tiburon. She shot a large wave of water at the rest.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a large blue ball head toward her. She couldn't dodge in time and heard the attacks name before she was sent flying, **"Omadaa Resengan!" **

Tia flew across the clearing and landed hard into the cliff wall, a cloud of smoke covering her. She had taken some damage from the attack but her Hierro had taken most of the attack. She was a bit surprised that she missed, but her expression quickly turned to anger.

"I will kill him," she said as she stood up and walked out of the smoke.

Samehada seemed to get even more excited. "YES! Let's kill him and let me feast on his chakra."

Tia nodded slowly in agreement and lifted Tiburon up slowly. "**Hunt Tiburon**!"

-Naruto Prepective-

Naruto stood at the other end of the clearing, watching the cloud of smoke from where Tia had landed. He smiled as he was able to get a direct attack on her and hoped it was enough to take her down.

He saw her walk out of the smoke with barely a scratch on her. "Damn," he thought as he watched her with caution.

"_**I told you it wouldn't work,"**_ Kurama stated as he also watched Tia. "_**She's made of tougher stuff."**_

"You're telling me," Naruto said with sarcasm. It felt as if he was punching solid steel.

"**Hunt Tiburon**," Tia said and Naruto watched as she was covered in water that was shaped in a heart. Suddenly a large slash cut the water in half revealing Tia. She was even more exposed now. She wore a small bone-made skirt, knee high boots, and what seemed to be a bone like bra. A menacing mask covered her mouth to her nose. She also held a large white blade that seemed to have gills on its side, along with a fully uncovered Samehada.

Naruto and Kurama looked at Tia with wide eyes. "HOLY $ *" they said at the same time.

"Kit, don't fight her," Kurama said in a dazed tone. "She too hot to kill." Naruto just nodded but came to his senses when he saw a huge blast of water coming toward him. He quickly dodged to the side only to be hit with another blast of water right behind it. He flew back and tried to recover, but was met with an even larger blast of water.

Naruto skidded across the ground and landed hard against the cliff face. Blood dripped from his arm as he slowly tried to stand. "Damn that hurt," he said as he stood.

He barely had time to think as he dodged a slash from her white sword but was hit with Samehada. He felt it tear into his side as he was launched yet again across the field.

Naruto coughed up blood as he stood. "We are in trouble kit," Kurama said. "We need to do something and fast."

"I know," Naruto said as he stood up, a determined look in his eyes. "Shall we show her what happens when someone underestimates me?"

Kurama just nodded as he began to gather his chakra and sent it into Naruto. "Let's," he said as Naruto was soon covered in his Full Bijuu cloak.

Tia saw the change in Naruto and could feel his power. Samehada began to shake. "Mistress," she said in a slightly fearful tone, "We need to go."

Tia didn't have time to ask why, when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and punched her hard in the face. Tia felt the force behind the punch, and was sent flying. She used Tiburon to stop her flight and turned to block another attack with Samehada.

She felt that Samehada was unable to eat the power that Naruto was covered in and pushed him away. She raised Tiburon and pointed it at him. "Trident." She shot three blast of water at him and he dodged them, only for Tia to attack him with Tiburon. He caught the blade and was able to hold it back.

He lashed at her with a kick but she was able to block it and create some distance between them. She frowned as she watched him. He was very strong, even stronger then her, but she couldn't afford to lose.

She raised Tiburon high. "**Cascada." **She shot a large wave of water at Naruto and watched as he was covered in water. Soon the clearing was filled with water and there was no sign of Naruto. Suddenly a large red fist burst from the water and tried to grab her.

Tia was able to dodge the attack and saw Naruto charging out of the water toward her, uninjured. She lifted her blade and prepared to continue the fight. She blocked a punch with Tiburon and a kick with Samehada.

She turned to see Naruto with a smile on his face. He pushed off her and started to charge a small black ball in his hand. "Bijudama." She watched as he fired a large blast of energy toward her, that was even stronger then her strongest Cero.

She dodged the attack and watched as it destroyed the land for miles. She turned toward Naruto and knew that if the fight continued, she would end up with her being killed. She couldn't have that happen and slowly lowered her blades.

"I surrender," she said, lowering her head in defeat. Samehada falling from her hands.

-SB-

Nanao raced through Konoha toward the Library. She had spent most of the day looking for the Captain and so far had no luck in finding him. So she decided to try the last place that she saw him. She entered the Library and looked around the shelves and soon found Toshiro standing in the aisle with a cart next to him.

"Captain," she said as she approached him. "I have some great news."

Toshiro looked at Nanao and nodded. "That's good," he said as he continued to stack books.

Nanao looked at him in confusion. She had something important to tell him, but he kept stacking. "Captain?" she asked in confusion. "Why are you stacking books?"

"It's my job," he stated in a commanding tone. "I work here now, well it's my cover for now. That is not important, what do you have to tell me?"

Nanao nodded and slowly passed a piece of paper to him. "This has it all," she said in a quiet tone. "I can't tell you much since I'm being followed. It has information that will help you get the other Lieutenants back."

Toshiro nodded as Nanao started to walk away. Suddenly he was surrounded by two people, one with a Tiger mask and the other with a Dove. "What is on the paper that you were given," The one in the Tiger mask stated.

Toshiro handed them the paper. "It is a list of books she was hoping I could find for her," he stated as the Tiger masked man looked it over. The pair was silent before handing back the paper.

"Carry on," Tiger mask stated and the pair disappeared. Toshiro just smiled as he held the paper.

"Soon this mess will be over," he said as put the paper in his pocket, right next to the real paper with the information on it.

**This is chapter 15 of LMN, I really am glad for all the support everyone is giving me and the excitement the review have. I really am glad you all are enjoying is story and I plan on concentrating on this one for awhile before I touch another one of my stories. I really have many great plans for this story that I really can't wait to write. I again want to thank you all for the support and for everyone who left a review and who always review. It helps me to keep being motivated to write. Please read and review!**


	16. Rewrite notice

**Hello everyone, this is Alchemists19, I want to inform all of you that I will be rewriting this story due to the fact that I am not happy with the way it is going. I know this is sudden but I feel it is the right thing to do.  
>First and foremost I am unhappy with the lack of humor that was in the first few chapters. Also I feel my portrayal of Naruto was not a very good one. I made him too serious and he doesn't have the charm that makes him Naruto.<br>Another point is the lack of interaction between Naruto and his friends, I been focusing more on the Bleach side of things and there not that much interaction with Naruto side. I feel it become more of a bleach story and less of a Naruto story. Also I feel that the Zanpakuto thing is going nowhere I just don't see him needing one. With the recent events in the manga and the powers he possesses, I feel a Zanpakuto would be not used at all. So That part would be removed unless you feel you want him to have one.**

**The finally there is the pairing. I am still very happy with Nemu and Isane in the pairing but that is about it. I can't help but feel as the relationship with Orihime is forced on my part and doesn't seem to work for this story. Also I feel adding a girl from Naruto would make the story work better as well and I will be adding a Naruto girl instead of Orihime. She will still be in the story but I see her as more of a sister to Naruto then a love interest. I would like to get your opinions on this if possible.**

**Thank you all for reading this first version on this story and I will be posting the first chapter of the new story today the name will be Lieutenants Love Ninja. I am leaving the original up so everyone can read it and still enjoy it to the fullest. Thank you all for reading and supporting this story and all my stories.**


End file.
